Momo Hinamori's Story, Behind the Pendulum
by tpoindexter
Summary: This story is dedicated to my favorite character in Bleach, I like to believe this is the way she'll turn out. She is depicted as a naive weakling but I believe she is going to be. This is not a love story.
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic is dedicated to the "Bleach" manga by Tite Kubo, the main characters on this fanfic is Momo Hinamori Lieutenant of the 5th division. I dedicate this fanfic for this character because I am rather annoyed by how weak, impulsive, and oblivious the character is depicted. This is my first fan-fic so please enjoy.

_All source of water is your power, wield it,_

"Shiro-Chan! SHIRO-CHAN!"

_With water and ice you can heal, battle, travel, cure,_

"Grandma, come help me lift Kira-Kun inside! He has collapsed on the streets!"

_You can discover the truth. Do you know who you are?_

_Of course I know who I am._

_Do you know who your parents were?_

_Of course not, when I entered Soul Society I was an infant._

_Are you sure?_

_Wait, what do you know? Who are you?_

"Stop shaking me Momo, I'm awake," Tōshirō Hitsugaya grumbled.

"You could have been more of a help to me and your grandma earlier, but Shiro-Chan was sleeping so tightly I didn't want to wake you," Momo Hinamori smiled.

"What was Izuru Kira doing here anyways?"

"So you heard and you didn't come out and help?" Hinamori slashed out angrily. "Do you have any idea what we have been through today? First day in outside soul society and we got attacked by Hollows way beyond our limit, Hisagi-San was nearly killed. Then we were saved by Aizen-Sama and Gin-San-"

"Not interested in the least," Tōshirō cut in. Making his way over to his drawer he didn't even take a look at his best friend who was either a girl or some kind of transversal boy. Opening his drawer he found a small gray pouch, the kind that was rather short fluffed on the outside lined with black silky cloth on the in. It would probably be sealed by the string on the top which when pulled on two sides makes the opening rather small, such string would loosen over time and would have to be tied if the owner wished to keep the contents away from stray eyes.

"What's in-" Again Momo gets cut off, as Tōshirō flung what was the content of the bag into the cracking fire. Just before it was covered by licking flames Hinamori Momo caught a glimpse of what seemed like the most magnificent crystal ever. After five very long minutes Tōshirō uses a pair of tongs to lift out the alight crystal which to Momo's dismay has cracked into two. "Happy Birthday, Bed-wetter Momo. I don't think thats a very good gift but whatever it looks pretty."

"No, it's the best gift ever, flaming ice that never dies down. Did you make these?" As one of the flames died down Tōshirō picked that one up when Momo snatched it from him.

"You have so much spiritual power Shiro-chan, I wish you can come to academy with me," with a newly gained power Momo set a flame within the half of the crystal. "This one is yours, we should bury them to keep them safe!"

And that's what they did, in a secret place no one knew were buried perhaps the two of the most powerful stones in Soul Society.

"Momo."

"Yes Shiro-chan?"

_ "_If I enroll in Shinō Academy would you stop calling me Shiro-chan?"

"I think so, at least most of the time."

"Where do you signup?"

12 Months Later After Fake Krakura Town Arc

12th Divisions organ regeneration center, floating in a vat of healing chemical, an oxygen mask that had been attached to her face for a year.

_How could this happen, what a fool I have been so oblivious, I have been no use at all to Hitsugaya-Kun, just a burden._

_You don't know that, you are his strength. Protecting you is all he cares about._

_A strength as vulnerable as I, how horrible! How did this ever happen? Wasn't it suppose to be me protecting him? _

_You were confused, Aizen was too powerful._

██_I_██_tried_██_to_██_kill_██_Shiro_█_Chan_██

_Hinamori…_

_How much pain did my uselessness bring him now?_

_Hinamori, why don't you use the stone?_

_It will lead you to release your bankai and fourth form, my true forms._

"Lieutenant Hinamori, your body isn't strong enough to walk arou-"

The attendant won't be conscious for five days at least and even then the side affects of this kid won't wear off for weeks. If any other shinigami were around they would see a young black-haired girl wearing a hospital robe limping towards Junrinan, District 1 of Rukongai. Sometime later that evening prison guards started yelling in alarm as the most heavily guarded prisoner strode out into the streets.

"ALERT THE CAPTAINS SŌSUKE AIZEN HAS ESCAPED!" Rangiku Matsumoto Lieutenant of the 11th division runs towards a secluded cave in the mountain side where the captain of the 11th division was training. "Captain, Aizen has escaped, the orders for all captains to hunt him down and orders are to kill at all costs."

_Momo you have to hurry, Aizen escaped but your bankai isn't quite ready yet!_

_Tobiume, show me the 4th form._

_No I can't, taking that much power means you will lose all your spiritual power and eventually die._

_Then let me die a hero rather than live useless._

_That's rubbish Momo you aren't thinking straight you can barely stand._

_THERE IS NO TIME REMEMBER?_

_No._

_That's it, let time move slowly._

_Good bye Tobiume I hope you find a more worthy master than I._

_HINAMORI!_

Underneath a peach tree with peach blossoms in full bloom, in a clearing within the woods near Junrinan a patch of freshly dug earth sat still as a stone.

With a immense spiritual pressure around him all living things began to rot and decay instantly, Sōsuke Aizen wondered why he had not broken out earlier. He would go to the human world and kill Ichigo Kurosaki once and for all, then he would train another man and have another game even better.

"Captain Aizen,"

"My, how we have grown Hinamori you have became so much more powerful! Perhaps it was a mistake not taking you with me," Aizen gaze at the blinding figure before him. "Is this your bankai Momo-chan?"

"No," the figure whispered, clad in a white kimono jacket with a silver hakama, the golden sash that encircles her body and her lose black hair alike lit with licking flames, her eyes no longer full of warmth but rather of a burning soul, upon her back magnificent feathers has formed gigantic wings, barely recognizable the figure spoke again. "The FInal Getsuga Tenshō, Pheonix of the Fourth Dimension."

Ten Captains, twelve Lieutenants arrived but just to witness the most horrifying power any of them have ever seen, in a giant golden transparent dome like structure was Aizen battling the unrecognizable fusion of Momo Hinamori and her Zanpakutō Tobiume.

"I cannot believe my eyes," Jūshirō Ukitake (Captain of 13th Division) gasped. "I haven't seen this form of power since-"

"Her," Captain Commander Yamamoto uttered slowly. "Hitsugaya, I suppose you can identify the person battling Aizen."

Nine Captains, and twelve Lieutenants glanced upon the prodigy of a shinigami. The Captain of the 11th division was trembling in disbelief for his senses must be lying, it must not be the person he swore to protect fighting Aizen, giving her life away just to defeat Aizen.

██_MOMO_██_WHAT_██_ARE_██_YOU_██_DOING?_██

███_Why?_███

Momo Hinamori glanced sideways into her friend's eyes and smiled, mouthing the word 'Farewell'.

"SEAL OF TIME!" in a blinding flash five things took place.

The dome created of immense power shattered to pieces

The witness of this incident were blasted yards away

Sōsuke Aizen's power was sealed for as long as time moved

Toishiro Hitsugaya let out a scream of utter pain rang through the forest

Momo Hinamori took upon her own life

_Is this what death feels like? I fee so warm though and so heavy, I can't feel a bit of my reiatsu._

"Rise Momo Hinamori."

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2: Zanpakutō Spirit!

Chapter 2

Zanpakutō Spirit!

_You long for power don't you?_

"Who are you, who am I?"

_I see the amnesia has settled, I am the one who saved you. Your savior, your name is Momoko Hinamori._

"Peach Blossoms of a Young Forrest..."

_Can you not remember anything about your past._

"I'm dead, I am a spirit, Tobiume, i remember Tobiume. Where is Tobiume?"

_Relax, Tobiume never left you she just regained her true form and accepted her fate. So should you…_

"I can't remember anything else."

_Then let me tell you a story of your past._

The Tale of Kirio Hikifune* and Hideaki Hinamori**

Two Shinigamis,

Equal in strength and wisdom,

Forbidden love.

For in her veins,

Blood ran blue so different,

Thus star-crossed they were.

Equally dressed white.

Six, twelve lead opposite lives,

But memory lasts.

A secret division,

Given members once wore white,

A terrible fate.

Six, and twelve knew less,

A chance to flee together,

Promoted Simply.

A secret division,

To protect the Spirit King,

But only the King.

Runes bind the members,

If they protect beloved ones,

Finished by own sword.

A secret division,

Most dangerous cruel missions,

Unbreakable curse.

Twelve trapped in peril,

Six protects her just one move,

One move will seal death.

His grave under peach trees,

Six had always loved peaches,

Twelve weeped, but not long.

Twelve had a duty,

To protect her only child,

Six's precious daughter.

The child inherits,

Her mother's face father's eyes,

But tears of her own.

The child inherits,

The great power sealed within,

By mother, for safety.

Sealing the power,

Her mother took upon life,

Protecting her child.

The child inherits,

Her sealed fate, her true power,

To cleanse others' sins.

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

"My parent's were famous Shinigamis?"

_Your mother was famous, your father's records have been erased. You became a normal shinigami after enrolling in the Shinigami Academy._

"Why? Did I have any friends or family?"

_To protect your identity. You were friendless._

"Who erased my father's records?"

_Us, of course._

"Us?"

_My name is Yuuta Fytaigshu** Lieutenant of the Zeroth Division, but you should call me Arōobuaisu. Welcome to our humble barracks._

"And this is your room Ms. Hinamori," a tall dark haired man led Momo to a large door made out of expensive wood. "I suppose your Zapakutō spirit is inside waiting for you."

"Zanpakutō spirit? Isn't Zapakutō the shinigami's sword? Is it Tobiume?"

"Your Zanpakutō will explain everything, I must go now Ms. Hinamori. Farewell and best of luck to you, in the future I shall address you by your new name Fenikkusu."

"Thats a very regal name."

"Noble blood runs in your veins Fenikkusu, in the future you may refer to me as Yunikōn**, fourth chair of the 0th Division." And with this the tall man left in a flash. Trembling violently, Momo pushed down the handlebar of the large door and entered. The room was luxuriously furnished and a merrily cracking fire burning before the expensive looking antique furniture. Humble, thought Momo the 0th division were crazy whatever they did. Upon the bed was a beautiful young woman dressed in traditional japanese clothing which consist of a white kimono jacket and a fiery patterned hakama, a blazing obi tied in a bow around her waist with two long ribbons on the end. In the air all around her were glowing balls of light like fireflies except they were glimmering tinkling bells. Waist long brown hair with a cylinder-shaped clip on one individual bang and wears a gold hairpin in a shape of a torreya tree branch in it. Familiar thought Momo, she was very familiar.

"Tobiume?" the lady turned around to face Momo and as she turned, slowly Momo again fell into unconsciousness.

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

"Tobiume? TOBIUME?"

_Interesting, my name was once Tobiume wasn't it? You were once my master weren't you Momoko Hinamori?_

"Please Tobiume, you have to help me!"

_My name is Tobiume no more, the weak Zanpakutō spirit you speak of no longer exists._

"Tobiume wasn't weak, she was always there for me."

_And every time somehow you cannot escape lethal injury?_

"That wasn't Tobiume's fault I wasn't strong enough, I was too naive."

_Tobiume was indeed weak, the power of the Zanpakutō reflects on the amount of power its owner posseses._

_But, you were only able to use about a quarter of your true power Momo Hinamori._

"I don't understand."

_Of course you don't. When your mother Kirio Hikifune sealed your immense power she made sure you were able to use only part your shinigami power until the time came for you to break the seal._

"Have I?"

_Yes, you have grown much stronger and so have I, but can you wield me?_

"Wield you?"

Things don't seem so dark anymore, a fuzzy setting became brighter. All around Momo were giant trees, ones that couldn't be grown over years or even centuries yet you can tell the trees very young. The whole forest was so young and full of life.

"Abnormal forrest isn't it?" startled, Hinamori turned around,sitting upon a tree branch of the shortest tree as far as the eye could see was the Zanpakutō spirit. Delicately she plucked a fruit from the tree, it immediately burst into flames. Holding the flaming plum in her hands the spirit scowled. "Everything here has changed hasn't it? These trees are so young yet towering as if they had been here for centuries. Everything but this weak tree, I can scarcely believe you only used this pitiful amount of your shinigami power. The only specialty of this tree is it possesses usable extra kido powers, I can't believe you survived this long and even became a lieutenant of the Gotei 13 with this standard."

"Is that tree Tobiume?"

"No, it's simply a memory of your old Zanpakutō, it is the only weak normal looking tree in here isn't it? You never liked plums did you?"

_Did I like plums? No I remember, I hated plums I didn't know why-_

"Why would your Zanpakutō be named after something you hate? You could never accept you power because it was something you disliked, that was why you were weak."

"Dislike or not, Tobiume is the only name I remember."

"Is it?" the spirit sighed tiredly, floating down onto the ground she gestured to the trees around. "You have one chance to find your true Zanpakutō. One of theses trees holds your true sword but you can only break one branch. Each one of these trees are important fragments to your memory, a person, a event, a object that was once important to you. Break a branch of any tree and you will remember something, but keep in mind once you fail in retrieving you Zanpakutō you and I will slowly cease to exist, disappearing in every way."

"One of these trees is my true sword?"

_To Be Continued._

*Kirio Hikifune is an actual mentioned character in Bleach, former captain of the 12th Division. She has never made a appearance though I based my descriptions of her using this fan fiction wiki, .com/wiki/Kirio_Hikifune. She is also not mentioned as dead in Bleach.

**All these characters aren't mentioned in the actual Bleach, I just created them for fun.


	3. Chapter 3: Father's Eyes

Recap from last chapter:

"Why would your Zanpakutō be named after something you hate? You could never accept you power because it was something you disliked, that was why you were weak."

"Dislike or not, Tobiume is the only name I remember."

"Is it?" the spirit sighed tiredly; floating down onto the ground she gestured to the trees around. "You have one chance to find your true Zanpakutō. One of theses trees holds your true sword but you can only break one branch. Each one of these trees is an important fragment to your memory, a person, a event, a object that was once important to you. Break a branch of any tree and you will remember something, but keep in mind once you fail in retrieving you Zanpakutō you and I will slowly cease to exist, disappearing in every way."

"One of these trees is my true sword?"

Chapter 3

Father's Eyes, Mother's Tree

"Correct, before you go looking I will give you a few clues," and a piece of parchment flashed in front of Hinamori, holding it in her hands she read its contents silently.

1. The appearance of the tree is relative to how important the memory was to you.

2. Some trees would be split in half or dripping blood-like substance, these usually are hurting memories.

3. Hikifune Kirio Water

曳舟 桐生 水

4. 飛梅 (Flying Plum Tree) Romaji: Tobiume

Chinese Pinyin: Faymay

榧枚 (枚=金) (?) Romaji:?

Chinese Pinyin: Faymay

"I would get going if I were you," said the spirit. "Unless of course you have forgotten how to run as well."

Placing the curious clues in her robe Hinamori looked around her, water source she thought, she must find a large body of water. How could she? This forest must have thousands of trees. A voices she never heard of before whispered to her, _"Listen to the me Momoko."_

"I don't hear anything."

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

_But I wish to speak to you; don't you remember your eyes? Bright and excellent eyes?_

_Oh you, stop clowning around there's no way she can hear or under stand you._

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

"My eyes?"

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

_No mine, you simply inherited them._

_You eyes Hideaki? What makes you think her eyes will look like yours, she might as well have normal brown eyes like mine?_

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

"Hideaki Hinamori?"

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

_Now look through your eyes, Momo!_

_Idiot, she's inside me even with her eyes open she can only see inside me, the outside world will stay outside._

_Not with my eyes it won't. How are you sure it's a girl Kirio?_

_Because a boy with your eyes can only be a pervert._

_Are you saying I'm a pervert?_

_Absolutely, One hundred percent_

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

Father, it was her father speaking! She couldn't see him; no matter how hard she stared into the ground she couldn't see her father. She wanted to see him!

"Relax Hinamori, staring your eyes out won't bring back your father," the spirit glided over to where Hinamori was crouching.

She just wanted to see him once, smiling perhaps merrily laughing.

█ █ ▇ ▆ ▅ ▄ ▃ ▂ _what is going on? Everytime I blink it seems like flashes of white._

And closed her eyes.

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

_"You can't be serious Hideaki, calling her 'Peach', that's a horrible name."_

_"I think Momo is adorable"_

Faint outlines of a man clad in black shinigami robes but wearing a colorful cloak on top.

_"Do you think she'll grow up spoiled having both her parents in the 0th division?"_

_"Yes I want her to grow up very spoiled!"_

_"Hideaki!"_

Dark short messy hair, tanned skin, a wide grin from ear to ear."

_"She has really high spiritual power Kirio, strongest unborn I've ever met!"_

_"I wish Momo had better parents than us, the kind that can give her a normal life."_

_"No you don't, I know you want Momo by your side just as much as me!"_

Eyes that were always laughing,

Dark violet eyes that were always laughing.

_"Hideaki! Someone is coming!"_

Crimson eyes full of alarm as he summoned a Dankū. At least twenty enemies fell.

_"3rd chair Hinamori, do you wish to die? You know the rules of 0th division."_

_"That was simply self protection Lieutenant."_

_"You must leave at once with Hikifune, the enemy is near."_

_"We shall not leave you here alone __Yamamoto-Sama."_

_"You fool-"_

Amber eyes as he watched his caring superior fall, slashed from behind. Forty Enemies slept forever.

_"YAMAMOTO-SAMA!"_

Emerald eyes as he accepted his resolution. Eighty superior shinigamis were put to rest.

_"HIDEAKI! NO, NO, OH NO! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"_

Eyes like sapphires, cold, so very cold. One more shinigami fell to his knees, through his heart was Hideaki's Zanpakutō.

_"Hideaki, why? Why are you leaving me?"_

One more shinigami fell onto the ground; through his heart was Hideaki's Zanpakutō,

In his eye sockets were Hideaki's violet eyes.

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

Gasping, Hinamori collapsed. The Zanpakutō spirit peered curiously at her.

"You were out for about one minute but you probably saw a lot right?" the spirit mumbled. Suddenly Hinamori stood up, and what the spirit saw made her back away in shock.

"First Death, Amethyst!" Hinamori narrowed her eyes, her violet eyes.

Ten minutes later she stood in front of a small canoe in tied to a gigantic Tung-oil Tree, memories of her mother.

"Mother, it's you," all Hinamori wanted to do was to see her mother, she must have been very beautiful. Clenching her fists she blinked back tears. She must not give in to her desires, frantically she searched for a stick on the ground, praying her knowledge of characters hasn't been forgotten she wrote,

曳舟 桐生

(Hikifune Kirio)

曳(Drag)

舟(Ship; Boat)

油桐=アブラギリRomaji: Aburagiri (Tung-oil Tree)

生(Pure)

水(Water)

"That was fast. I think I might have underestimated you," the spirit muttered. This child is scary, she thought, I don't know which is more scary, her mother's mind or her father's eyes.

Hinamori dragged the boat to the riverbank, without saying a word she purified the water using kidō. The boat had no oars so it could only mean the correct direction was going with the flow.

"Spirit," Hinamori suddenly spoke startling the Zanpakutō spirit. "I regained a memory back there, it was something that happened before my birth, what happened?"

"Let's just say this whole forrest is your mind, all the tall trees were memories you held very closely that you consciously still remember before you amnesia."

"And the ones I have forgotten?"

"Well technically those memories are still within your subconsciousness, but perhaps the flashback you had was aided by the current lieutenant's story."

"I am confused."

"Well, think of your mind as a packed storage place. Now all the contents are removed except for ones deep in the back that you never knew was there, and someone hands you a lit candle."

"What about my powers? I remember Kidō spells and how to use them, but I don't remember people or places or objects."

The spirit shrugged, "Perhaps your answer is ahead."

Ahead, the source of the river was a white tree, trees all around it seemed to be bleeding red blood, trickling towards the white wood purifying the liquid so very clear. Hinamori stepped out the boat into the icy shallow water, and as if in a trance began wading towards the white tree.

"That's your most important memory," whispers the spirit. "Whatever it is it could be your key to regaining all your memories. Then you would be able to get back your old life, even Tobiume will come back."

_Momo-san shouldn't see the tears in my eyes, she always worried to much. I don't deserve a owner like her, perhaps she did like plums. I should just give Momo-san back to him. _The spirit looked again at the white tree. _He will definitely take good care of Momo-san now._

Hinamori slowly walked around the tree, once, twice. How tempted she was, all her memories, everything that was ever important to her. Suddenly a girl clad in a black shinigami robe was stood in front of her, and it didn't take Hinamori more than two seconds to realize she was staring at herself a shade of memory from her old life.

"I must not give in to my desires"

_Why not?_

"I must protect people I lover and care for."

_All the people who care and loved you think you are dead. You are just causing them pain right now._

"I must carry forth my parent's will."

_How do you know what they wanted?_

"I mus regain my powers."

_You already have enough powers, don't you?_

_Why do you want so much if you can't remember anyone to protect._

"I DO have someone to protect, and someone who will fight along me." This she said out loud again startling her spirit.

"Who?" sneered the shade. "You have no one."

"You are mistaken, I am stronger than you. I was always stronger than you, even in my past life." Turning towards the white tree she began to cry, "Please wait for me, I am not dead. I promise I will remember every last thing that was important to me."

One shaking hand moved forward to touch the tree, but she couldn't, she couldn't touch the thing most important to her. The flow of the river stopped, the trees stopped bleeding and the Shade of Hinamori started to disappear. Giving up she sighed, "Well, who was it? Who was the one you remembered?"

Hinamori looked away from her dying shade, to the spot where the river uses to flow there grew a small tree sprig inching higher by the second. "The true manifested spirit of my Zanpakutō."

The shade's eyes widened in surprise, "You remembered!"

"Yeah," Hinamori chuckled looking at the tree, which was already twenty feet tall and still growing. "It was obvious actually, I feel kind of idiotic actually right now."

The tree was made of gold; Hinamori reached up and broke a branch off. The branch smoothly transformed into a sword a rather long sword. Hinamori drew the sword turning it into shikai form without uttering a word, flaming metal spikes line the swords edge were spirally arranged but twisted at the base to lie in two flat ranks. The handle, covered with braided phoenix tail feathers seems to utter the very song of the mystical creature. The shikai seams to create feathers all along Hinamori's back like gigantic wings.

"I should have known, you even wore that hair clip all this time," smiled Hinamori. "Torreya-Kin."

"Momo-San... this hair clip isn't mine, it was your mothers. Really useful too," the spirit pulled it out of her hair and it flitted around then enlarging and twisting into some kind or orb encircling her, then at her command it settles down into a shape of a headband. "I will tell you many things in the long time to come but first you need to know who you really are, even if you are now strong enough to wield me. You are still only using about three austere of your true powers."

"My full power?"

"The reason 0th division reincarnated you. Your human full-bring powers."

"Human?"

Your father Hideaki Hinamori was of of the few substitute shinigami recorded in history.

"Substitute shinigamis?"

Those are hybrids of humans and shinigamis they are very rare. and since your mother was a full shinigami that will make you a quarter human and three quarters shinigami.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4: Suzuran and Cloaks

Recap from last chapter:

"The reason 0th division reincarnated you. Your human full-bring powers."

"Human?"

Your father Hideaki Hinamori was of of the few substitute shinigami recorded in history.

"Substitute shinigamis?"

Those are hybrids of humans and shinigamis they are very rare. And since your mother was a full shinigami that will make you a quarter human and three quarters shinigami.

Chapter 3

Suzuran and Runes

"_Focus, center the power."_

In another dimension, the inner world of one singular soul, where only two spirits roam, a manifested spirit of a very powerful Zanpakutō and her young master.

"_I must be strong enough to do this, it seems though my powers have become rusty. Momo-san's shinigami powers are unique too, tricky to wield."_

On the smooth surface of a lake in a forest of oversized trees was a beautiful maiden dressed in traditional japanese clothing which consist of a white kimono jacket and a fiery patterned hakama, a blazing obi tied in a bow around her waist with two long ribbons on the end. In the air all around her were glowing balls of light like fireflies except they were glimmering tinkling bells. Waist long brown hair with a cylinder-shaped clip on one individual lock of hair, soft brown eyes that narrowed as her hands held the sword very tightly, the sword was made of flames. Phoenix feathers on her back formed gigantic wings, she clenched her teeth and starting running towards the glowing figure that was her opponent. "BANKAI!"

▃▄▅▆▇█卍解█▇▆▅▄▃

The large lake burst into flames, so did the trees near the shore, but the beautiful maiden's opponent didn't see it, she couldn't see the fire anymore. She would be deep in the illusion already. Gasping, the maiden held onto her sword for support, she was now clad in black shinigami robes and in Bankai mode both her hair and the flaming ribbon encircling her burst into blue-green controlled flames. The floating bells emitted waves of illusion, but less useful to her than to her master. All of the 0th division member's Zanpakutō spirits can fight nearly as well as their owners and were expected to sometimes defend their owners companions in place of their owners who were forbidden to protect anyone other than the Spirit King.

"Momo-san? Are you alright?" the young maiden was a bit worried, but also very pleased with her own results, she should be able to qualify for a Captain's Position in the Gotei 13 if needed. If she remembers right 0th division Zanpakutō spirits aren't the only beings with a nameless swords, wasn't there an 11th division captain with so much power he didn't even need a bankai? "Your human full-bring powers aren't good enough to fend of your shinigami powers it seems, but then you are only one quarter human."

"Dai go shi no emerarudo!" Shocked, the young maiden spun around to find a figure standing behind her. Her master was a much plainer looking than her striking Zanpakutō spirit, in her human body she was wearing plain modern day human world clothing instead of Spirit World garb except for a large fiery cloak that seems too large, her shoulder length dark hair was held back by a gold hair band shaped like a branch of a torreya tree. She looked about fourteen or fifteen but in a way she was much older and much younger. Pulling out a bottle from within her cloak she spoke. "You are underestimating my human power Torreyakin, and although that was certainly a breakthrough, my bankai should have produced a more-"

"Torturous illusion? Well I didn't want to make Momo-san suffer in the case you might not be able to get out of the mirage."

"In real combat you wouldn't have the option, the moment we join the 0th division means that you will have the responsibility of carrying out my execution when needed," Momo uncorked the bottle and the contents floated out to her back creating identical phoenix wings and started pulling out another vial. "You got careless and I was able to extract and copy my powers."

Quite a few times over the five years she spent with Momoko Hinamori, Torreyakin wished she had never told her master about her human full-bring powers, (her father got along fine without them). Torreyakin watched as Hinamori poured the contents over her inherited hair band, which immediately split into a pair of butterfly swords. "Here I come!"

Torreyakin clenched her teeth, a sudden exhaustion swept over her, as she felt herself slipping out of consciousness she managed to look at the lakeshore, where steadily growing was a long stem with a thirteen white bowl shaped flowers blooming.

When she awoke Torreyakin smelt a very familiar fragrance, so very sweet yet belonging to one of the most toxic flowers in the world. "Suzurans," she breathed.

"Torreyakin you are up, how are you feeling? Are you hurting anywhere? I've lowered your fever with kidō, but-" Torreyakin had cut her off, she smiled at her naïve master. Even after the amnesia Momo Hinamori still had a naïve personality, at times though she would suddenly fall into a frightening state of understanding, which was always very bloodcurdling. Torreyakin looked at the deadly flowers and finally said in a resigned tone. "I think it's time for us to return to the spirit world."

"Are you sure the 0th division even remembers me? We have been in my inner world for nearly five years."

"Before your amnesia the cause of your near fatal injury was because you attempted the Jikan no shīru, the Seal of Time. You nearly succeeded and now anything that was touched by that seal including your inner world almost becomes a vacuum of time. A year spent here would be like a minute in the spirit world. Besides if there is one thing the 0th division never achieved to do is forget about their new recruits." Five years, Momo-san only had five years worth of memories and then some; in the spirit world in would have been only hours since her 'death' won't it? "Don't worry Momo-san, I won't let anyone harm you."

Hinamori nodded. "Let's go Terroyakin.

**Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω**

Hinamori opened her eyes and looked around at the vaguely familiar room in the 0th division mansion. In a tall mirror, she stared at herself wearing 0th division attire, very large formal attire and a colorful cloak on her back. Little to her surprise the cloak look like it was blazing; her hair was still held back by mother's headband, and her Zanpakutō by her side. In the floor length mirror she looked into the strange girl's brown eyes, which slowly closed.

"Amejisuto saisho no shi."

In silence two cloaked figures walked down the very dark hallway, they have walked together before; to the man it had been half an hour, the girl it had been five years. The man had very long braided silver hair although he seemed quite young; he was very thin but yet emitted a sense of elegant power.

"You are 0th division 4th chair, Yunikon right?"

"You haven't forgotten have you? It has only been a dozen minutes," the man chortled, but then looking at Hinamori's gold headband his eyes narrowed. "Perhaps longer."

Hinamori tried to make out the pattern on the man's cloak, suddenly the man stopped in his tracks. "I don't suppose I have introduced myself well, my name in soul society Haruki Kimura second best healer in the soul world."

Hinamori was taken back at his sudden introduction; she sensed her Zanpakutō was feeling uneasy. Haruki Kimura smiled. "Here in 0th division we go by our code names because we feel uneasy about our past lives, telling someone else your real name is a ultimate sign of trust. Trusting a future third chair is a very risky thing too."

"Third chair?"

"Yes, third chairs are all code name Fenikkusu, and my we have run through a lot of them. You are the Ninth Fenikkusu." Suddenly a chill settled in the room, Kimura thought, that child had stopped feeling uneasy too it seems. When the child spoke again the fourth chair of the 0th division felt a chill run down his spine, being fourth chair there were only a few members that could frighten him and it seems this child has grasped her position. "Can you tell me, Kimura-San, was the eighth Fenikkusu a shinigami named Hideaki Hinamori?"

"But, what, err, yes, yes it was a man named Hinamori. I knew him."

"Well?"

"Pardon?" Kimura started walking again in a faster pace but the child seemed to have no trouble keeping up.

"Did you know Hideaki Hinamori well?"

"I don't understand," Haruki Kimura has not felt so intimidated for centuries. What sort of monster was this child, there was no record of her being a captain of the Gotei 13, wasn't she simply a lieutenant? Still, the hair band looked so frighteningly familiar. "This way if you please Fenikkusu-San." He turned around to smile at the child only to find that she was behind him, in front of the door, and although the light was very dim he can clearly make out her eyes, purple eyes. Suspiciously, Momo Hinamori looked into Haruki Kimura's scared face, while his eyes screamed recognition. "My name is Momoko Hinamori, if you will, please tell me the name of my father's Zanpakutō."

Color dripped from Kimura's face, he swallowed very hard, coincidence, and it must be coincidence. Hideaki Hinmaori must have had a child centuries ago, yes before the 0th division. He dared not to think further or even look at the headband resting atop the child's head. "I never saw the Zanpakutō spirit, but I know she resembled another woman your father loved, I believe the Zanpakutō's name was-"

"Torreyakin, Kirio Hikifune was purely a shinigami doppelganger of me." In a second Haruki Kimura and the rest of the 0th Divisions worst nightmare was granted, there behind Momo Hinamori stood the Fire Spirit in his true form. "Did you miss me Kimura?"

Kimura grabbed his Zanpakutō, "BANKAI!"

▃▄▅▆▇█卍解█▇▆▅▄▃

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review or Comment! I enabled Anonymous Reviews so nobody has to do the annoying signing up stuff._


	5. Chapter 5: Suzurans Part II

UPDATE

(Update)

Due to a very helpful review from a reader, I am going to create maps and charts to explain the story (it was getting confusing). You can veiw them here .com/deviation/253749165/. I will put more thigns up soon!

"I never saw the Zanpakutō spirit, but I know she resembled another woman your father loved, I believe the Zanpakutō's name was-"

"Torreyakin, Kirio Hikifune was purely a shinigami doppelganger of me." In a second Haruki Kimura and the rest of the 0th Divisions worst nightmare was granted, there behind Momo Hinamori stood the Fire Spirit in his true form. "Did you miss me Kimura?"

Kimura grabbed his Zanpakutō, "BANKAI!"

▃▄▅▆▇█卍解█▇▆▅▄▃

Chapter 5:

Suzurans Part II

Haruki Kimura let out a shrill scream of pain, it's ok he reassured himself, the pain is only an illusion. He stared down on his legs, one was torn to bits, and he groaned wondering how many hours it will take to regenerate. The child, he squinted through the blood in his eyes at Momo Hinamori, her eyes seems to have changed back to brown as she watched the fight in horror. The same horrified eyes of her deceased mother, Kimura can't let that horror in her eyes remain.

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

"_Terroya-Kin? Where is Terroyakin? She said she would be here. This Fire Spirit, he is hurting a shinigami."_

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

"Lightly Step, Tsuki No Kokoro!" Charging towards the fire spirit, his bankai engulfed the area with light, but the Fire Spirit parried. Swiftly countering the fire spirit drew out his sword; he was using Momo Hinamori's shinigami powers with ease.

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

"_He moves like Terroyakin, he is even dressed in similar attire, but Terroyakin wouldn't hurt anyone."_

_**Stupid, don't you remember? Who spilt your father's blood?**_

"_no, No, NO, I DON'T REMEMBER."_

_**Anything? You don't remember anything?**_

"_No, I-"_

_**The tallest white tree, remember me?**_

"_You are the shade."_

_**Yes, but-**_

"_I remember red; I washed my hands in red."_

_**Wait, what?**_

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

"You haven't improved much these three centuries I had been absent. Still need the moon's power to be able to put up a good fight? I suppose you left your doctor's package somewhere didn't you? Still so reckless Haruki-San," the Fire Spirit grinned maniacally. "Do you know why I wear these gloves?" indicating to the arm length dark maroon gloves. "My hands never stopped bleeding, never. Since that day, I was forced to murder the person most precious to me. Every day I bleed, these gloves are crumbling and they were once very white"

The last sentence the Fire Spirit spoke seems to pierce Kimura like an invisible sword, doubling over he violently vomited on the ground.

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

"_I'm drowning in red, my hands."_

_**What else is there? What else?"**_

"_White, it's fighting the red, it is pulling me out._

_**Don't you see anything else in the red? The red holds your secrets.**_

"_No, just my hands, holding so tightly, my hands are red."_

_**Holding what? Holding what tightly?**_

"_Torreya, no Tobiume, holding Tobiume so tightly, stained red"_

_**What else do you see?**_

"_Red, red,"_

_**Look deeper.**_

"_Cold, cold green…"_

_Momo-san_

"_Terroyakin?"_

It was the Terroyakin she knew, lifting her out of the red. Dressed in white her phoenix feather wings too was white, she looked much younger and healthier than last time in Hinamori's inner world. They flew over fields of white, fields and fields of white.

"_Can we land here Terroyakin?"_

_No, Momo-san, this is not your world, but a piece of mine. Those fields of white are Lily of the Valley, they are lethal to anyone besides me._

"_Suzuran…"_

_I'm sorry for not telling you Momo-san; the suzuran flowers were not a message from the 0__th__ division but rather a warning for me._

"The Phoenix has three sides one gold, one red, and one white,

Born in the ashes very plain white, sometimes out of sight,

The Phoenix bird is lonely and alone it shall fly,

The Phoenix has three sides one gold, one red, and one white,

The Phoenix bird looks brilliant in gold, at the top of life.

Happy with the companions together they fight.

The Phoenix has three sides one gold, one red, and one white,

Its companion always has a much shorter life.

The Phoenix bird shed tears wearing red for it is sacrifice.

The Phoenix has three sides one gold, one red, and one white,

Born in the ashes very plain white, sometimes out of sight,

The Phoenix bird is lonely and alone it shall fly."

_Momo-san!_

"_I think that song was in my head since I was born."_

_I see, but_

_The Phoenix has two different psyches, one callow, one wise,_

_Naive at day, sagacious at night,_

_Together they fly in a ring of endless light._

"_Did father love mother because she was your doppelganger?"_

_The only similarity between your mother and I are the looks; in fact I believe your mother is more similar to my naïve side, that was what your father loved. The Hikifune Clan tried to create many doppelgangers but none of them succeeded anything more than just being a look alike._

It wasn't Torreyakin who killed my father, it wasn't the 0th division either, and he meant to die at the hands of the one he most loved.

He really is a sly man. Stupid too, he never understood the pain of killing people precious to you.

He only ever wanted to protect, because he was afraid of the pain when you hurt others.

_Momo-san I'm sorry you had to find out I killed your father this way._

"_No you didn't"_

_Momo-san?_

"_You didn't kill him, and I forgive you for believing you did."_

_You will have to tell my naïve side that too._

"_It's ok, I will."_

_Farewell Momo-san, may we meet again in a century._

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

"Do you know the last words Hideaki said to me?" the crazed fire spirit asked. "He looked at me as I placed my blade through his chest, I can only make out two words, 'Why? Protect…' I have failed to protect my master now I can only take revenge for him and kill all who had part in his death. Myself as well!"

Momo Hinamori stirred, she watched the fight, and the man on the ground was drenched in silver blood. Unicorn blood.

"Dai ni no shi no gānetto." (Second Death Garnet)

The fire spirit narrowed his eyes. "Killing you first will bring sin upon my life, that sin will slowly waste me away. It is a sin to kill a unicorn, isn't it Yunikon?"

He thrust his blade through Kimura.

The silver blood rose to cover the fire spirit,

The silver blood dropped to the ground and turned red,

In horror he watched the features of the man he just stabbed change.

It was a illusion, Kimura lies with a torn leg on the other side of the corridor,

The figure he stabbed raised its head to look at the fire spirit.

Red eyes, deep red eyes.

"_Why… Protect…"_

The fire spirit howled in pain, "I KNOW I FAILED MASTER."

"_No, no, I… forgive… you…"_

"_Why so sad? Please protect my child."_

"_Torreyakin, please."_

_Momo-san?_

"_You are the naïve side right?"_

_Yes, your father always loved the wise side more than me. Your mother looked very much alike the wise side._

"_Mother was more like you."_

_I am a murderer Momo-san._

"_Your hands aren't bleeding because you killed father."_

"_Your hands are red because you never forgave yourself, you never walked out of the pain of killing the one most precious to you."_

"_I saw something when I blacked out, I don't remember how but I think I understand the pain and sin of hurting ones precious to you."_

She reached out her hand it was dripping red too

"_But you were forgiven, Torreyakin. And so was I"_

_Mom__o-San_

"_Let's walk out together."_

That smile, Hideaki loved that smile. Hideaki would have done anything to protect it.

So will he.

"Fenikkusu-San, please hold still," Kimura was having a hard time healing Hinamori. "That should do it."

Hinamori sat up; her eyes were brown once more. "This way, please. Fenikkusu-San." They entered a large door, but not to another fancy joint of the mansion. Kimura glanced at Hinamori's face; the expected shock of a new 0th division recruit was absent in it's place was very cold acceptance.

As if she had been to the Soul King's Castle for centuries she spoke.

"Dai nana no shi Benito-seki"


	6. Chapter 6:Zanpakutōs Belonging to Nobody

Due to a very helpful review from a reader, I am going to create maps and charts to explain the story (it was getting confusing). You can veiw them here .com/deviation/253749165/. I will put more thigns up soon!

Last Chapter:

"Fenikkusu-San, please hold still," Kimura was having a hard time healing Hinamori. "That should do it."

Hinamori sat up; her eyes were brown once more. "This way, please. Fenikkusu-San." They entered a large door, but not to another fancy joint of the mansion. Kimura glanced at Hinamori's face; the expected shock of a new 0th division recruit was absent in it's place was very cold acceptance.

As if she had been to the Soul King's Castle for centuries she spoke.

"Dai nana no shi Benito-seki"

Chapter 6:

Zanpakutos Belonging to Nobody 

(This chapter is a flashback of what happened approximately 900 years ago in Soul Society)

Ω Ω _900 Years Ago _ Ω Ω

"Haaaaaaaaruuuuuu!" a little boy dressed in black shinigami robes flashed down a dark wooden hallway.

_Dark Hair._

"Hurry Haruki, I saw her arrive at the 1st Division barracks!" The young boy wore a Gotei 13 Lieutenant badge.

_Camellia Flower._

A few yards behind the boy was a older man wearing a white captain's haori, huffing and panting, trying his best to keep up. He wasn't slow either for a shinigami; the young boy was simply abnormally fast. "How many times do I have to tell you? You must address me Captain Kimura! Not Haruki!" The man had on a white cape, he was too thin for his clothes, and he had quickly graying hair although his lined face seemed quite young.

_Purple Eyes._

"You mean useless substitute FOURTH division captain Kimura."

"I have been captain for a hundred and fifty years, I deserve more respect Hinamori!" Taking a breath he looked into the distance at the 1st division barracks. "How was she able to retire so fast?"

"Maybe she escaped, that old hag is amazing at trickery." Hideaki Hinamori pouted as he spoke. "Remember that time-"

"Sensei would never escape from a honor like the 0th division." Kimura smiled. "Besides, that time was really your-"

"Honor? More like hell. I overheard Chief Captain Yamamoto talking about it with the Central 46 through that weird screen. He doesn't want to promote anymore of his captains to the Royal Guard, he said something about he doesn't want to risk the lives of Gotei 13 captains anymore." Kimura smacked him in the head. "OW!"

"Has being in the 6th division not taught you anything about nobility? How can you eavesdrop like that?"

"Yoruichi-San is noble! Besides I was really surprised that Captain Yamamoto didn't notice me, I wasn't that good of a spy remember? Turns out you have to be fast AND quiet to actually acquire a seated position in the 2nd division."

Captain Yamamoto couldn't have not noticed Hideaki, even if he had miraculously concealed his enormous overflowing reiatsu, he couldn't have fooled Yamamoto, thought Kimura. Then why?

"Uh, Haruki?" Hideaki hesitated then spoke. "Haruki will you still be captain after she returns?"

"I don't know."

"Hey Haruki I learned a new trick today, want to see?"

"Not especially."

"DAI NANA NO SHI BENITO-SEKI!"

Kimura shot a sideways glance at Hideaki's eyes. "I see no difference between that and your Dai roku-shi safaia."

"That's because I can't see anything right now, with these eyes I can see things you can't imagine, like I can see your Zanpakutō spirit right now… Why is it a horse with a spiky horn?" Hideaki laughed, his eyes slowly paled. Suddenly, both shinigamis got slammed to the ground. Kimura managed to stay on his feet, he looked around, not one shinigami was in sight, where in the world this all this spiritual pressure come from?

"OH MY GOD!" Hideaki screamed, his terrified eyes looking up at the sky above the 1st division barracks. "What in the world are these?"

"Hinamori!" Kimura stumbled over to lift Hideaki's torso to sitting position. "What is it you see?"

"I don't know, they look like Zanpakutō spirits but they are lost."

"Lost?"

"They don't have a master, they are lost… They are in melancholy, they can't even think straight. They have been turned into mindless killing machines!"

"Are they attacking Seireitei?"

"They can't, they are bounded. Bounded by runes, those runes control them… they… protect…" Hideaki suddenly began coughing up blood, he gasped. "Spirit King! He controls them."

Three figures emerged from the meeting hall. Captain Yamamoto, and two others who wore colorful cloaks, trademarks of the 0th division. Captain Yamamoto was furiously arguing with one of the 0th division.

"I will not promote any more of Gotei 13's Best Captains to the 0th division."

The figure he spoke to summoned a gray cloak to wrap around himself before Kimura can make out his features. He gestured one gloved hand to the skies. "Do you think the Captain sent a fifth of the Spirit King's army just to escort me back? With all due respect 0th division Lieutenant Yamamoto, Captain has allowed your little Gotei 13 to recover one of its most valuable shinigamis, if you don't wish to promote the 0th division with your best Captains then just give us the Substitute."

The other colorful figure that has not spoke yet pulled out her Zanpakutō. "I object. You cannot take the Substitute, I request to be recruited back into the 0th division."

"It's too late Retsu Unohana, your fourth chair status has expired since the Soul king released your runes."

Around the corner Kimura and Hideaki listened.

"Haruki…"

"Yes Hinamori?"

"The green eyed man, he wears runes, lots of runes. The runes have destroyed his soul. He is always alone, always crying alone." Kimura quickly touched Hideaki's forehead, very hot.

"You are not thinking straight."

"Haruki, are you the Substitute? You are the Substitute right?"

No, Kimura thought, I am not. "Yes, I am." Hideaki was.

"You can't join the 0th division Haruki! They will bind you with those runes. The only reason old lady Unohana got out was because she had cured the Spirit King of his disease. Even Captain Yamamoto still wears his runes and it has been centuries since he was recruited as lieutenant of the 0th division." Hideaki began coughing again, more violently this time.

"You won't understand why I am doing this until you become a Captain, Hinamori take care of yourself from now on okay?"

"No, Haruki…"

Kimura stood up and walked over to the three. "I will go as the new 0th Division Recruit." The three looked at him, Retsu Unohana's eyes widened in surprise. "Kimura?"

The gray hooded man emitted an air of annoyance, but he spoke softly. "What use are you to the 0th division? You are but one of the weaker Captains."

_Behind the hood lie cold icy eyes, green eyes._

"You should be the 3rd chair of the 0th division, correct?" Kimura questioned.

"Yes, I am."

Kimura unsheathed his Zanpakutō, the green eyes watched with amusement, was this shinigami really going to try and fight him? The eyes then widened with surprise and interest Kimura raised his sword and made a deep cut upon his arm.

_Out flows blood, Silver blood._

"The 0th division was short one healer right? As you are the 3rd chair you should know who I am by now. I don't think the Spirit King will be too disappointed if you recruited me."

"Looks like there is a loophole within the Spirit King's orders, very well. For now you will do, Substitute Captain."

Suddenly Hideaki Hinamori came stumbling out. "NO, Haruki, you cannot go with him!" Kimura looked in horror as the green eyes nearly bulged with excitement.

"Interesting Lieutenant Yamamoto, the Shinigamis you raise really are amazing. The Spirit King will want this little one recruited in about five hundred years. He is the Substitute I came looking for after all."

Hideaki stared at Kimura, he understood. "I will fix things Haruki, I promise I will get you out of there"

The gray-cloaked man placed a hand on Kimura's shoulder. Together they rose into the air, Kimura knew they were now surrounded by lost Zanpakutō spirits. The third-chair didn't take out his Zanpakuto; instead he drew out a long white staff crowned with a sphere of light. A portal appeared and both shinigamis entered, inside the portal the man lift off his hood.

"I haven't introduced myself properly yet have I?" the figure attempted to smile. "I am the third chair of the 0th division, you will acknowledge me as my title Arōobuaisu Doragon. My real name is Yuuta Fytaigshu I use to be Captain of the 10th Division 400 years ago."

"Your name isn't Yuuta Fytaigshu."

The man chuckled. "That special blood gives you the ability to tell apart lies? Very well, I will tell you my real name if you have the ability to enter the 0th Dvision, Haruki Kimura."

Kimura's eyes narrowed, after a moment he nodded. "Lead me to the Spirit King."

Ω Ω End of Flashback Ω Ω

Kimura felt very nauseated, the vibe of Déjà vu hitting him like a boulder. What is this child standing in front of him? A final creation of Kirio Hikifune to haunt the 0th division, haunt him for eternity? A replica to intensify the guilt of the 0th Division, the humane guilt of betraying two of their members, what was Lieutenant thinking?

"Let that child go through the portal, our orders were to not accompany it."

_Cold Green Eyes, cold enough to freeze someone._

"How can you let such a thing-"

"Let it go Yunikon! Or I will force your hands off your arms and it shall accompany her to her judgment."

RUNES

█一█つ█は█、█優█れ█た█命█令█に█従█う█必█要█が█あ█り█ま█す█

(One must follow superior's orders)

"Yes Lieutenant."

_To Be Continued_


	7. Chapter 7: Judgement & Runes

Last Chapter

"Let that child go through the portal, our orders were to not accompany it."

_Cold Green Eyes, cold enough to freeze someone._

"How can you let such a thing-"

"Let it go Yunikon! Or I will force your hands off your arms and it shall accompany her to her judgment."

RUNES

█一█つ█は█、█優█れ█た█命█令█に█従█う█必█要█が█あ█り█ま█す█

(One must follow superior's orders)

"Yes Lieutenant."

Chapter 7:

Hantei to Run

(Judgement and Runes)

"Go Fenikkusu," the Lieutenant ordered without glancing in Hinamori's direction. It was too dark to make out any of the man's features since he was standing with his back facing the dim lights; Momo Hinamori bowed in his direction. She then took off her stone she hung around her neck and held it forth to Kimura.

"Please, keep this safe," the fire spirit behind her eyeballed the stone like it was gold; he never stopped staring at it, even as he followed his rightful master through the portal. Kimura collapsed shaking violently and moaning. "How could those two have done that to the child? She is just a child! How could any set of parents do that to their child? That child barely has any idea what she just got into! None of us had to carry this burden at her age."

"Kirio Hikifune didn't do anything besides sending her child to live a normal life as a nearly powerless spirit. She had betted her life upon sealing that power within her child, of course over the century having one missing elemental guardian has basically thrown the elmental realm into utter chaos," the lieutenant turned away, but Kimura was almost certain he saw a tear form in those cold green eyes. "Hikifune's death was in vain, her child's power slowly leaked from the hastily made seal, to the level she can achieve a lieutenants seat in the Gotei 13. She even served under Sosuke Aizen."

"Aizen… Was he the shinigami that was causing ruckus with the Gotei 13?"

"To the point we were considering sending Gurifin, Ōkami, and Kyūketsuki to clean the mess Ex-Lieutenant Yamamoto's Gotei 13 created."

"He was that big a threat to the Spirit King?" Kimura winced at the sound of three of the most violent members of the 0th Division.

"Yes, it scares me to think of the consequeces if he has realized that his faithful lieutenant had about seventy-five percent of her powers sealed woth a unstable seal." When the Lieutenant turned around to look at his fourth-chair his face was again cold and grave. "But even the 0th division never found the fire spirit within her until she entered her fourth form which broke the seal completely and the process nearly eradicate her spirit."

"Why, why would Hideaki Hinamori let his successor be born?"

"To complete what he was unable to do. He wanted her to join the 0th division. It was fate that messed Kirio Hikifunes intentions."

"You did that, you found her and brought her here."

The coldness completely returned to the Lieutenants eyes, he didn't hear when Kimura called him even by his real name. You guys are just like me aren't you Kirio, Hideaki. We truly owe more than our lives to some very young but very wise people. "Yunikon!"

"Yes?"

"Two things. One, never call me by that name."

"And?"

"You should know the 0th Division is fate."

_White-eyes once blue but now white, could see beyond spirits, the spirit of a spirit._

To most other members of the 0th division the Spirit King's Palace was very plain, with walls so very thick but so very not extravagant. It was lonely and very empty, not a single spirit lurked the corridor it seemed. It's shattering about of spiritual pressure was a complex mystery. Still a few, including Momo Hinamori finds that knowing the reason of the high spiritual pressure was not worth the knowledge.

Lining the corridors, every few feet stationed two Zanpakutō spirits, they had a crazed lost look in their eyes, before their eyes playing over and over again was the last thing the saw while sane. All were more or less the same.

"Master less Zanpakutō Spirits?" Hinamori whispered. "Were they created this way?"

"No," Hinamori's own Zanpakutō spirit answered. "They had masters, once. When a shinigami dies, his or her Zanpakutō spirit perishes with them into the Beyond. These Zanpakutō spirits have owners who have sinned and were captured by the gates of Hell to burn forever in damnation, master less Zanpakutōs often turn insane especially since the last thing they see will be their masters burning in immense pain."

"The Spirit King controls these with his runes as well?"

"Yes."

"Terroya-kin?"

"What is it Momo-san."

"Is this why the Spirit King wants me in the 0th division? So one day he might figure out a way to turn you like this?"

"After what happened with your parents I think he is starting to distrust the 0th division more. He wants a flawless protection, and perfection can only be achieved by not being able to have feelings."

"How many elemental guardian's are there in the 0th division?"

"Three." All of a sudden the Zanpakutō spirits seemed to have woken up they started shouting and looking wildly around. "Quick we must hurry."

"Can they see me?"

"Those Zanpakutō can see and hear almost anything and everything that has spiritual power, but almost none can see them. When someone that can see them appears they are unable to see him or her. Which means right now they are confused why a source of reiatsu is moving around in thin air. They feel threatened."

Hinamori and Terroya-Kin reached the main hall, the doors opened automatically; this room was truly empty except for a large throne with a very dark figure sitting upon it. The room was nearly pitch dark except for a spotlight that shined in the center. The floor was covered in carvings, runes. Another figure emerged from besides the throne and spoke. "Welcome fire spirit Terroya-Kin, and welcome his Guardian, Ex-Lieutenant officer of the Gotei 13, Daughter of Hideaki Hinamore and Kirio Hikifune. I will be speaking for the Spirit King."

As the figure emerged into the light Hinamori could clearly see its familiar features, a small girl dressed in traditional Japanese clothing, which consist of a white kimono jacket and purple hakama. She was also wore a light yellow obi tied in a bow around her waist with two long ribbons on the end. She carries two large round bells, such as the ones used in temples, tied to the long pink sash that encircles her body. She has long brown hair with a cylinder-shaped clip on one individual bang and wears a hairpin in a shape similar to…

"TOBIUME?" Hinamori exclaimed. The little Zanpakutō spirit's eyes widened in surprise, she was a spitting image of Terroya-Kin except younger.

"You remember the old form of your sword?" the spirit smiled. "I guess there is no need for you to exhibit your powers anymore, lets just set the runes shall we.

"Give me back Tobiume!"

"After the runes, I promise I will give this worthless Zanpakutō back to you."

"How dare you speak to Momo-san like that," two voices exclaimed, Hinamori turned around both versions of Terroya-Kin stood behind her, the female form held a unconscious Tobiume in her arms.

"A illusion? My, my, your Zanpakutō became very strong haven't they? Which is why I must place the runes on you. Again, I have you under my control Hinamori!" The figure sitting on the throne stood up extended one arm and from within his cloak burst out chains of runes.

"GO, take Tobiume and go!" Hinamori yelled at the female form of Terroya-Kin. She then faced the Spirit King; from her cloak she pulled out a vial and closed her eyes. "Dai go shi no emerarudo."

As the runes entwined her and Torreya-kin Hinamori opened her eyes and coldly smiled, "I am not as strong as my father, your highness."

The Spirit King shrugged behind the shadows. "I know that, you are really not fit for-" he gasped, the runes entwining the two seems to be altering. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Hinamori narrowed her eyes and held out her hand, inside the vial it seemed she had a glowing paintbrush-like object. "I will be much stronger than my father ever was."

THERE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A CHART OF THE RUNES HERE BUT UNFORTUNATELY TABLES AND CHARTS DON'T SHOW UP IN STORY FORMAT. I WILL POST IT ONTO MY DEVIANT ART ACCOUNT ASAP.

"Momo-san, why?"

"Protecting someone you love is the right thing to do Terroya-Kin, Zanpakutōs shouldn't be forced to kill their masters if they are doing the right thing. But it should be the Zanpakutōs' duty to make sure their masters aren't doing the wrong thing." Hinamori looked in the direction of the spirit king. "I hope this will also help me regain my memory."

"You are dismissed Hinamori," the Spirit King did not hide his anger. "I believe you should be searching for a apprentice now shouldn't you?"

"As you wish your highness."

_To Be Continued_

(Note: Because I will be very busy next week I might not be able to write the new chapter anytime soon so I have taken the liberty to put two paragraphs of the next chapter here.)

The Unlikely Shinigami

Ω Ω _13 Years Ago, Kurosaki Clinic_ Ω Ω

A tall man wearing a doctor's jacket was about to settle down for the day, he had just sent his young son to his maternal grandparent's house for the summer. He smiled, and wondered if his son will grow up like him, he could already see spirits of dead humans. Unexpectedly the clinic door blew open and a lady stumbled inside, she was very poor it seemed and very ill. "Help me kind doctor, I am about to go into labor."

Isshin Kurosaki leaped up from his chair, his human wife Masaki helped up the poor woman, "It will be alright." The two doctors tried their best but it was beyond help, the lady's heart was failing. She had twins, and the combination of them was too much for her frail body, before she died she begged the pair of doctors to take her daughters as their own. The lady died, and with her died the weaker one of the twins. Masaki didn't know this yet, nor will she ever know, for her husband had inserted a artificial soul within the little girl, he then took the child to a friend of his for him to bind the artificial soul with the body. This child was going to be really special, although being around Ichigo the human child might start to see fuzzy outlines of spirits, this child is will be able to become a shinigami.

"I'll name you Karin, Karin Kuosaki."


	8. Chapter 7&a half: The Unlikely Shinigami

The Unlikely Shinigami

Ω Ω _13 Years Ago, Kurosaki Clinic_ Ω Ω

A tall man wearing a doctor's jacket was about to settle down for the day, he had just sent his young son to his maternal grandparent's house for the summer. He smiled, and wondered if his son will grow up like him, he could already see spirits of dead humans. Unexpectedly the clinic door blew open and a lady stumbled inside, she was very poor it seemed and very ill. "Help me kind doctor, I am about to go into labor."

Isshin Kurosaki leaped up from his chair, his human wife Masaki helped up the poor woman, "It will be alright." The two doctors tried their best but it was beyond help, the lady's heart was failing. She had twins, and the combination of them was too much for her frail body, before she died she begged the pair of doctors to take her daughters as their own. The lady died, and with her died the weaker one of the twins. Masaki didn't know this yet, nor will she ever know, for her husband had inserted a artificial soul within the little girl, he then took the child to a friend of his for him to bind the artificial soul with the body. This child was going to be really special, although being around Ichigo the human child might start to see fuzzy outlines of spirits, this child is will be able to become a shinigami.

"I'll name you Karin, Karin Kuosaki."

Ω Ω _Present Day Soul Society_ Ω Ω

Rangiku Matsumoto slowly walked into the 10th Division office, though she doubts her Captain would be in there. The room was empty of Tōshirō, as expected. The weather was most beautiful and calm outside but it could not help with the Gotei 13's uneasiness, in fact it would have been better if the sky was gray and raining, at least then some will feel less guilty. Rangiku opened the top drawer of her desk and pulled out her journal, the first page she opened to was a photo of the Shinigami Women's Association, she quickly turned to a fresh page but the damage has been done. As she wrote, the ink was very blotchy.

_Each member of the Gotei 13 has placed their life for the safety of Soul Society and the Spirit King, we know one day any one of us might be killed for the sake of our beloved home. Still, none of us had expected… For so long the Gotei 13 has kept its casualties to injuries and loss of a few minor shinigamis, but none had expected a seated Lieutenant to sacrifice herself to protect the Gotei 13. There wasn't any possibility she had survived shifting into 4__th__ form, how Hinamori managed to even achieve that forbidden power was a puzzle to even the Captains. Times like these even the Captains are restless, the Lieutenants even more so. The 5__th__ Division is in a state of chaos, since Hinamori's death was kept a secret. I've been hearing most wild rumors; some believe Hinamori has betrayed the Soul Society. When the Lieutenants heard about these we flew into outrage but our Captains seem to be able to act as if nothing has happened…_

"Matsumoto, what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be clearing up the rest of the paperwork?" the lack of Spiritual Presence was normal for 10th Division Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya, he stood at the door way looking in, the same posture everyday since he was first named Captain.

"Oh Captain, you are back." Rangiku exclaimed, she quickly dried her eyes then examined her young Captain's face. No traces of grief, his cold green eyes lacked the proper fury and sorrow, in fact they seemed as lazy as if he was about to declare it was time for his midday nap again. Out of all the captains, Tōshirō Hitsugaya seemed most recovered from the shock of a Lieutenant's sudden death, or rather he never grieved over the death of the only person he swore to protect. Rangiku had expected she will need to comfort him and tell him its time to move on, but it had been the other way around for the two weeks since Hinamori has passed. Rangiku had not exactly been hoping to comfort her Captain, but his lack of sadness seemed as if he had not cared for Hinamori at all. "Are you going away again?"

"I'll just be visiting my grandmother," he answered curtly walking away. Strange, thought Rangiku, Captain would give up his title just to kill Aizen but he wouldn't shed a tear for Hinamori's death?

Two Shinigamis left Seireitei that afternoon; one was the 10th Division's Captain and the other was his Lieutenant. Tōshirō Hitsugaya reached the 1st district where he was brought up; he entered his grandmother's small house. She had gotten thinner but she still questioned Tōshirō the same things she did for years.

"Are you working too hard?"

"No I'm fine."

"Did you get taller, I don't think you did."

"No, I'm trying though."

"Did your hair get longer?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Are you sleeping enough? You are still so young!"

"Yes Grandma."

"Did you get the letter and sweets I sent you last week?"

"Yes, I did."

"Did you share the sweets with Momo?"

"…Yeah, she loved them."

"You are lying Tōshirō! I can tell! You kept them for yourself again didn't you?"

"…Yeah."

"You should share with Momo! I will send it to her separately next time. What division is she in again?"

"Fifth, she is the Lieutenant of the 5th division."

"Yes, yes, I remember. Is she better now? I've heard she was stabbed from behind two months ago. She is safe right?"

"Yes grandma, she's safe."

"Good, I was getting so very worried."

"It's alright grandmother."

"Tell her to come visit me as soon as possible, I'd like to see a smile again instead of that everlasting scowl on your face Tōshirō."

"I will."

"Tōshirō I want you to promise me something, you must protect Momo, and you hear that? You must always protect her!"

Outside Rangiku felt tears roll furiously down her cheek. Tōshirō's voiced finally cracked as he spoke. "Yes, grandmother."

"Good, good. Run along now, I'm feeling a bit tired and would very much like to sleep."

Tōshirō walked out the doorway; he looked at his sobbing Lieutenant then without saying a word walked straight for the woods near his grandmother's house. When Rangiku didn't follow him he spoke.

"Are you coming?" surprised, Rangiku followed her captain into the woods. Then again surprisingly, Tōshirō spoke again.

"I use to spend much of my childhood within these woods, I often played only with Hinamori, other children were afraid of me." He fought to form a grimace on his face.


	9. Chapter 9: The Denied Apprentice

The Denied Apprentice

"Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you to the human world?" Terroya-Kin watched as his master packed human clothing into a sack.

"Yes, your mission is to pass through the Gotei 13 Captain's Exam," Momo Hinamori reminded her Zanpakutō.

"I still don't get why I have to do that! I'd much rather accompany you to find your apprentice."

"Well first off, the 0th Division is sending you as a favor to Gotei 13's Chief Commander Yamamoto, and since I have never been a Captain yet I must have the experience to actually be a genuine member of the Royal Guard."

"So why don't you go be a Gotei 13 Captain?"

"Because it seems like people I was close with before my amnesia is in that area, it is too risky my identity must not be revealed or else you might have to kill me. Remember? The Spirit King's Runes?"

"Oh."

"Just be careful, it looks like there are many Divisions to choose from. How about the fifth Division, you would be able to assign your own lieutenant," Hinamori smiled, but Torreya-kin became very solemn, he watched as his master returned to packing, he wondered if he should tell her that the key to her lost memories was so very close. Momo-san use to be in the 5th Division, he thought sadly, back when her life was not a complete mess.

"Momo-san, are you sure you do not need your shinigami powers?"

"I'll be fine, just do well, please try to earn the trust of the Gotei 13. The 0th Division really doesn't need a rebellion from Ex-Lietenant Yamamoto's Shinigamis."

"Fine, I will do my best."

Hinamori smiled and gave her beloved Zanpakutō a hug, she then conjured a portal and left. After a few seconds, Torreya-Kin did the same.

Ω Ω Ω

Hinamori felt unusually comfortable in her gigai, but according to Lietenant Fytaigshu this was her actual human body, which her mother Kirio Hikifune had sealed away. Her full bring powers seemed to work better when she was in her human form, though storage of her vials in human clothing seems to provide much trouble. According to a sign in the woods she saw a few minutes ago she was walking in the small forest near a human world town named Krakura. Suddenly she began coughing violently.

"This can't be happening now…" Her runes were crushing her inside organs. She relieved it with one of her vials of power. Somewhere in the woods, a girl screamed, Hinamori closed her eyes; tracking the spiritual power she recognized it, _Four_ _Hollows_. Praying the Hollow's victim can stay alive a few more minutes she sprinted towards the sound of the scream.

Karin Kurosaki was cornered, she had just managed to finish off one of the Hollows, but she was about to die.

As the hollow ripped the spirit form away from the human body, they exclaimed in surprise. Unlike any spirit they saw before the spirit within that little girl spirit was nothing like the human body. Although it was chained to the little girl, the spirit within was in the figure of a tall teenage boy. He gasped for air.

"What, you Hollows never seen a Kaizō Konpaku sealed within a human body before?" Karin seemed to enjoy the looks of shock on their faces. "I was stuck being a little girl for a very long time."

The Hollows smiled. "I think this spirit will do a fine job being a Hollow." He then sliced the chain bonding the body and the spirit. "I think you will do a very fine job indeed."

Karin glared at the Hollows. "What the hell! NO!"

The smiles on the Hollow's masks will last forever for the next second their heads dropped to the ground. Karin's spirit looked up, standing there violently coughing was a girl that looked about fifteen. In her hands was a pair of tonfas made out of some glowing burning material. The girl weakly limped towards Karin.

"Who are you?" Karin whispered, slowly backing away."

"Don't move, the more you move, the faster that chain will burn," the girl gasped between her coughs. "Please, don't move. I won't harm you."

"Are you a Shinigami?"

"I will answer your questions later, first we deal with that," the girl gestured towards Karin's chest. "My name is Momo Hinamori."

"I'm Karin Kurosaki."

"Okay, Karin I want you to understand that you can't ever return to your body again, it is damaged beyond repair. Nor, can you pass into the spirit world peacefully since your bonding chain has been severed."

"What should I do, I have to get to my brother!"

"Calm, Karin, I don't want you to become a hollow either. That's why," the girl's eyes brightened. "You will become a official mod soul shinigami."

"How?"

Hinamori reached inside her cloak and pulled out another vial. "I'm going to give you a little push."

"I'm hardly a mod soul, how can I gain shinigami powers?"

Hinamori smiled. "Good luck, Lost Mod Soul of Project Spearhead."

Ω Ω Ω

"WHERE AM I?"

_This is your inner world Lost Mod Soul._

"Who are you, what are you calling me?"

_Lost Mod Soul, the one stolen from the Project Spearhead by Isshin Kurosaki? I am your Zanpakutō._

"Why is it so dark here?"

_Because you aren't looking._

"MY EYES ARE WIDE OPEN."

_You aren't looking._

_Look._

Sudden flashes appeared, they were of people.

"ICHIGO! DAD!"

_Why are they here? You are about to become a Hollow._

"NO, I'M NOT, I'M NEVER GOING TO BECOME A HOLLOW."

_Really?_

"SHUT UP AND COME OUT… GUARD! RĪPĀSHĪRUDO!"

_Finally…_

リーパーシールド

(Reaper Shield)

Ω Ω Ω

Karin opened her eyes; she was standing in the woods again with her Zanpakutō, the shape of a scythe. The strange girl that saved her as sitting with her back against a tree, slowly drinking from an odd shaped vial.

"Momo Hinamori!" Karin called, the girl looked at her and smiled.

"I see you have succeeded."

"I must go see my brother, he is in grave danger! There are these people with human full-bring powers, they are about to hurt him!"

"No, you just acquired your powers, I'll be surprised if you can fight a lesser hollow unscathed."

"There is no time!"

"No, you can't go."

Karin swung his Zanpakutō at Hinamori. "Tell me the way, you found me, surely you can find him!"

Hinamori closed her eyes and sighed, suddenly something wrapped around Karin's waist and lifted him above the ground. Karin shouted in terror, waving his Zanpakutō wildly around.

"Momo-san, are you serious? You are considering this pathetic mod-soul to be your apprentice?" Karin looked down; a man with long dark hair and soft brown eyes clad in shinigami robes was looking up at him with a disgusted expression.

"Who are you?" Karin yelled.

"Someone who will express gratitude at people who might have just saved his life." The man called back, then turning back to Hinamori he began complaining. "Momo-saan, these shinigami clothing are so uncomfortable and extremely exposing!"

Hinamori sighed again. "What are you doing here Torreya-Kin, aren't you suppose to be at the Shinigami Captain's exam?"

"But that's in two hours and I got bored waiting in Seiretei, you won't believe how weak the lesser shinigamis are! Besides its not like time flies in portals," the man glanced around. "So the Janitor was really injured, I thought that was just a rumor. Still, you did a pretty good job decorating your training grounds Momo-san, you just have to choose a better apprentice."

Confused Karin called again. "Please, Hinamori-san let me go help my brother!"

"Idiot," Torreya-Kin spat. "Time barely moves inside portals between worlds, hundreds of days spent in here would only add up to a couple of hours in the real world."

"Let him go Torreya-Kin."

"Momo-san he knows your identity now…"

"Let him go."

The branches slowly lowered Karin to the ground and let loose of his waist; Hinamori walked over to a wall and conjured a portal. "Follow the path in the woods, it should lead you to your brother."

Karin walked towards the portal, than halted, hesitating he spoke. "I can't protect anyone like this. Hinamori-San, can you please teach me how to fight, can I be your apprentice?"

"Idiot, she can't take you as a apprentice, no matter how powerful you might be it is against the 0th Division rules to take a Mod-soul for a apprentice," Torreya-Kin answered. "Besides, Momo-san was sent here on a mission."

"Who are you to speak?" Karin protests. "What are you? Another member of the almighty 0th Division?"

"You little-!"

"That's enough, Torreya-Kin," Hinamori said softly, her voice held so much pressure Torreya-kun was flung backwards onto a tree. "Please excuse him, Karin-kun. Don't call me Hinamori-san, just Hinamori would be fine."

Karin stared speechlessly at Torreya-Kin who seemed to be bound onto the tree by some invisible force.

"Don't mind him Karin, he is Terroya-Kin in Naïve Form," Hinamori smiled. "Just my idiot Zanpakutō spirit."

Zanpakuto spirit? "They can come out of their swords?"

"Only a few, including Torreya-Kin are powerful enough to come out and fight by themselves at personal will."

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Karin asked.

"I can't accept you as my apprentice. I'm sorry Karin-kun"

"I don't have to be your apprentice, I could just be a acquaintance picking up a few tips from you."

Hinamori paused, this mod-soul's reiatsu was enormous, and it must have been in close contact with Subject IV. Being near Isshin Kurosaki might have had some side effects as well. What to do, HInamori thought, if I leave this mod-soul here the 0th Division will surely enslave it for the Spirit King, but if I spend a year in the vacuum training this mod-soul the Gotei 13 shinigamis might reach Subject IV first, surely they will send some of their strongest and taking the Subject IV away from them without exposing my identity will be extremely difficult.

"I could go retrieve the Subject IV for you Momo-San," Torreya-Kin spoke.

"You know Zanpakutō Spirits can't go alone into the human world without going berserk," Hinamori replied.

"I could take the mod-soul with me after you trained him to be a bit less useless."

"And expose your identity right before becoming Captain? Those Gotei 13 Shinigamis won't understand they have strong bonds with Subject IV."

Torrey-Kin smiled as he watched his oblivious master, she seemed to not realize that although she has lost all her memory, he still has them, within his robes were the a stone that glowed and flickered but never burned.

"Get training, I'll be back in a year, but I think I might need Tobiume."

_To Be Continued_


	10. Chapter 10: A Pleasant First Meeting

The Denied Apprentice

"I could go retrieve the Subject IV for you Momo-San," Torreya-Kin spoke.

"You know Zanpakutō Spirits can't go alone into the human world without going berserk," Hinamori replied.

"I could take the mod-soul with me after you trained him to be a bit less useless."

"And expose your identity right before becoming Captain? Those Gotei 13 Shinigamis won't understand they have strong bonds with Subject IV."

Torrey-Kin smiled as he watched his oblivious master, she seemed to not realize that although she has lost all her memory, he still has them, within his robes were the a stone that glowed and flickered but never burned.

"Get training, I'll be back in a year, but I think I might need Tobiume."

The Unlikely Shinigami

"Yes, why don't we?" The figure holding Ichigo dropped him and reached inside its own cloak, he pulled out his Zanpakutō and walked over to one of the human full bring users. "But we should take care of this one first. Without him, Ichigo Kurosaki's world should return to normal, yes?"

"Snap, Tobiume."

Tōshirō's eyes widened, it was the same sword, the same command, even the same spiritual pressure coming from the sword. The cloaked figure took off its hood and smiled.

"Don't worry Tōshirō Hitsugaya, I'm really not Momo Hinamori."

A Pleasant First Meeting

Ω Ω _Present Human World_ Ω Ω

(This a semi- tie-in with the real Bleach Manga)

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!" the other cloaked figure hollered. "Our mission was just to extract Subject IV, didn't Sensei stress that any clash with the Gotei 13 was to be avoided at all cost.

"You might as well come out of that cloak, they will assume its you later on anyways."

Grudgingly the other cloaked figure took of his hood, he has jet-black hair that was very messy and a bit curly, dark eyes that looked furious, he was tall, and almost completely unrecognizable from the human body he had been sealed in for a dozen years, Karin Kurosaki. "I still can't believe Subject IV was Ichigo."

"That one holding a scythe is a refined Mod-Soul," Kenpachi muttered, Byakuya nodded but the rest of the Shinigamis were still eyeing the first cloaked figure, he had long dark hair and soft brown eyes, he was wearing a white kimono with a bright fiery cloak, although his spiritual power was completely foreign, the reiatsu in his Zanpakutō was indeed identical to the one in Hinamori's Zanpakutō. Tōshirō Hitsugaya looked a bit unsteady, beneath his scarf the stone glowed brighter than it has ever been.

"That's 5th Division Lietenant Hinamori's Zanpakutō!" Rukia shouted. "Where did you get it from?"

"Rukia!" Byakuya said softly. "That spirit is a member of the Royal Guard."

"So, there are a few not as ignorant as the rest in this group," the Spirit smiled. "I'm Torreya Kin. Third chair of the 0th division, pleasant to meet you, as you can see, we would like to help Ichigo Kurosaki recover his powers, and you all should know that the 0th Division can do it better than what some ex-members of the Gotei 13 is capable of."

Kisuke Urahara scowled. "Is this the Spirit King's orders?"

"Why but yes. You should know that you nearly bothered the Spirit King with your little experiment, and you should know what the Royal Guard will do when the Royal King is bothered," Torreya Kin smiled. "Oh it seems like Ex-Subject III has escaped. Well all the more reasons to bring Subject IV to your sensei."

"WAIT! You haven't answered Rukia's question," Renji yelled. "Why can you wield Hinamori's Zanpakutō?"

"Karin, you clean up those humans," Torreya Kin ordered, and then he turned back and smiled wider, "Then let me ask you, where do you think Momo HInamori is?"

"She's in the Beyond," Tōshirō yelled, looking at him you can almost sense a vibe a suppressed grief slowly leaking out. Around him the others uncomfortably fidgeted. "She gave her life up for Soul Society."

"The Spirit King assembles all lost Zanpakutō spirits into his own standing army, they are easy to control because they went crazy," Urahara grimaced as he told of this. "Zanpakutō spirits become lost because there owners were captured by the gates of Hell, they go crazy as soon as they see their masters burn eternally within the gates."

"Stop!" Rukia shouted, she wasn't looking at Urahara but at Tōshirō, whose eyes seem to reflect those of a crazy Zanpakutō.

"Let me rephrase my question, who did you think Momo Hinamori is?"

Ω Ω _Tōshirō's Mind_ Ω Ω

"_Who am I?"_

Tōshirō made out an outline of a girl, he didn't recognize her, or perhaps he didn't want to.

_All the people who care and loved you think you are dead. You are just causing them pain right now._

The girl began to cry; again Tōshirō denied it could be anyone he recognized.

_Look at it, isn't it beautiful?_

The girl looked at Tōshirō.

He could deny no longer.

It was Hinamori.

Momo Hinamori.

She looked paler, thinner, and sicklier than ever, but she was there in front of him.

Tōshirō couldn't speak, he couldn't move, Hinamori walked unsteadily towards him; her eyes show no sign or recognition. She reached out her hand to touch his but at last moment she stopped, sobbing uncontrollably Hinamori spoke. ""Please wait for me, I am not dead. I promise I will remember every last thing that was important to me."

Ω Ω _Present Human World_ Ω Ω

"Where is Hinamori?" Tōshirō asked. His fellow shinigamis looked at him as if he were crazy, no one questioned where one goes after Soul Society. "Where is she?"

"Didn't you listen? Zanpakutō's can't go to the beyond without their shinigamis, but I believe, it also works the other way as well."

"YOU SENT HER TO HELL?"

The spirit said nothing; he smiled again and began walking towards the portal. Along the way he picked Ichigo up.

"WAIT, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HINAMORI?"

"You are too impulsive Tōshirō Hitsugaya, that was why you were never able to protect Hinamori. We will meet again, Shinigamis of Gotei 13, until then do fare well." With a nod he left through the portal sealing it from behind.

"We must leave here," said Kisuke Urahara.

"Urahara-san."

"I have a message from Captain Yamamoto, the Captains must return at once for the welcoming ceremony of a New Captain. I have briefed him already about what just happened, he believes that the 0th Divisions actions are all for the best."

"But Urahara-san…"

"Rukia, Isshin Kurosaki is currently following the two abductors, you should know he is at least more than capable of watching over his son."

"No, it's not that, I wanted to ask about the 0th Division Member's sword, what he said about lost Zanpakutōs, is it true?"

Kisuke Urahara's face became very grave, he turned away. "From what I know, yes, it seems so."

_To Be Continued_


	11. Chapter 11: Memories Forgotten

Memories Aren't Meant to be Forgotten

"New Captain?" Kenpachi growled. "I hope it isn't the 3rd division, they shouldn't get another captain for another millennia."

Byakya frowned, he put his hand on Rukia's shoulder subconsciously and spoke with a exhausted voice. "It looks like the 0th division managed to force our powers back into us. Ichigo should be powerless now." Looking at Rukia's tearful face he tried a more comforting tone. "Those people were definitely related to the royal guard, the spirit king must trust them, and we must trust the spirit king." Rukia nodded, turning to Urahara she asked.

"How could there be a new captain? None of the Lieutenants are capable yet and there has been no prodigies at shinigami academy capable of even becoming a chaired member.

"Captain Yamamoto told me nothing else in his message, but the orders are clear, you must return to Seiretei now."

Urahara opened the portal and one by one the shinigamis entered, lastly Toshiro HItsugaya walked forth silently.

"Captain Hitsugaya?" Urahara said softly, looking into the cold green eyes that turned to look at him. "You became Captain of the 0th division after one year of academy right?"

The green eyes narrowed.

"Lieutenant Hinamori should have just graduted and joined the 5th division, correct?"

Toshiro walked forth.

"What happened today wouldn't have happened if you were able to persuade Momo Hinamori into your own division Captain Hitsugaya. Instead of taking immediate wise actions to protect her you chose to turn a blind eye to her oblivion, in the end you were always too late."

Soul Society- 10th Division Barracks

Toshiro walked into his own room, he would be late for the New Captain's Welcoming Ceremony, but this was far more important. He was furious at himself for not remembering earlier, he pulled open his closet inside was a mountain of objects. Buried deep within the debris he found a letter that Hinamori wrote to him years ago.

"Aizen..." Toshiro thought furiously, clenching his fists.

Flash

30 Years ago Seiretei 5th Division Barracks.

A young white haired boy wearing the shinigami academy uniform walked around, his reiatsu hid so well no one noticed him. Behind him someone put her hand around his eyes.

"Hinamori!" he yelled as he turned around to scowl at his smiling friend. Then he sighed and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? Why aren't you in school, are you ill or did the teacher kick you out again?" Hinamori placed a hand on Toshiro's forehead, he quickly jerked away.

"I'm fine," Toshiro grumbled, he then began walking away, turning back he forced himself to say. "Are you just going to stand there? Come with me! Now!"

Confused Hinamori followed her friend, the two stopped outside the 5th division office room.

"Toshiro-kun what are you doing?"

Toshiro turned and faced Hinamori, looking up at the roof his tone seemed vey unwillingly. "I got promoted by all of the Gotei 13 Captains to become the new 10th Division captain..."

"For real? Oh, Toshiro that is amazing, you must be the youngest Captain in History of the Gotei 13!" Hinamori exclaimed, stepping over to hug Toshiro who unsuccessfully tried to step away. "Your grandma will be so proud of you! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you."

Toshiro sighed, "You got a lot thinner, and a lot paler, what have you been doing?"

"Oh it's nothing, just Lieutenant Ichimaru became captain of the 3rd division, and both Renji and Kira switched out of the 5th division so we are a few shinigamis short."

"Stupid, always biting off more than you can chew." Hinamori looked like she was about to protest. Toshiro looked at her and says, "Join 10th division Hinamori."

"What?"

"Join 10th Division! I'll promote you to be my 5th chair."

"Toshiro..."

"It's Captain Hitsugaya! As soon as my Captain's Haori is finished I will be officially captain."

"Well, well, whom do we have here," Sosuke Aizen stepped out of his room. "Hinamori! Why didn't you invite Captain Hitsugaya in?"

Toshiro smiled smugly at Hinamori, to his surprise she didn't retort. Inside Aizen poured Toshiro a cup of tea.

"To what event do I have to pleasure of meeting our youngest captain of the Gotei 13?" Aizen asked pleasantly.

"I am here to recruit Hinamori into my Division," Toshiro replied.

"Oh," Aizen sighed, with his back turned he slowly slipped something from a vial into the tea. "Hinamori, if you want to transfer to 10th division I won't stop you. 5th division does seem to be a rather dull division doesn't it? History of Shinigamis, it seems most shinigamis transfer out before I can even learn their names!"

Toshiro looked at Hinamori. "Hinamori?"

"I'm sorry Captain Hitsugaya, as Lieutenant of the 5th Division, I simply cannot leave." Hinamori's voice sounded tired but defiant, she spoke as if she barely knew the white haired boy sitting across from her.

Aizen smiled.

"Lieutenant?"

"Why yes, I just promoted her to Lieutenant yesterday. Indeed, I have promoted two fine shinigamis to Lieutenant and both are ridiculously young, although not as young as you Captain Hitsugaya."

An awkward silence filled the room; Hinamori seemed to be on the verge of mental exhaustion when a Shinigami burst in.

"Report! A group of Academy students is being attacked in the human world by a large number of hollows!"

Hinamori quickly stood up, bowing to Aizen she requested to handle the situation by herself.

"Be careful Hinamori," Aizen tells her. Hinamori forced a smile and gently hugged her beloved friend; she quietly slipped a letter she wrote to him.

"I will be fine Toshiro-kun." Then she left. Toshiro stood, dumbstruck by what just happened, as it sunk in his confusion turned to fury.

"HOW COULD YOU LET HER GO ON SUCH A DANGEROUS MISSION ALONE?" he yelled at Aizen.

"She is a Lieutenant this mission shouldn't be any trouble."

"Shut up! You bastard! What are you scheming Aizen?"

"Pardon? Captain Hitsugaya, do sit down, your tea is getting cold."

"You only promoted Hinamori to Lieutenant because you overheard me informally announcing to Matsumoto that I will be recruiting her as 5th Chair. You should know her power is not yet Lieutenant level! Are you trying to kill her!" Toshiro screamed bitterly. "If I were you, I'd make sure Hinamori hasn't been hurt by tomorrow or I will personally send you to Hell."

Aizen removed his glasses, completely unfazed by Toshiro's threat, he smiled, a smile that will never reach his eyes. "You plan to recruit Hinamori so you can keep a eye on her and make sure she will never be in any danger, right?" Aizen stood up and again filled the teapot with water and capped it. "But how can you protect her, when what is truly destroying her is within?"

"What are you talking about?"

Aizen looked extra pleased by Toshiro's confusion. "Why are you so protective of Hinamori?"

"You don't need to know."

"But I do! So I went and found out, how after a large unusual blizzard appeared in a region of Soul Society an underage spirit entered Shinigami Academy with top test scores, and how the genius happened to be a childhood friend of a shinigami in my division." Aizen chuckled. "I wasn't as interested in your powers as your relationship with Hinamori, see your powers are well controlled and harder for me to manipulate. Hinamori's powers, she barely knows of them herself and they are very unstable, easy for me to use."

"What are you talking about!"

"My dear Captain Hitsugaya, all these years you have been with Hinamori and you haven't noticed?"

"NOTICED WHAT?"

"A year ago, when Hinamori was still in Shinigami Academy, her class went to the Human World, along with other classes in different locations, I sent a large number of strong Hollows to find something unusual within these students, and I found them attacking the group containing some of the highest spiritual powers, Hinamori's group."

"You DID WHAT?"

"Indeed, at first I believe the three strongest in the group, Hinamori, Renji, and Kira were no more than your everyday top students, with no more power than potential Lieutenants. Then I saw something that interested me very much." He took out a few photos and showed them to Toshiro. "Some kind of suppressed power exploded out of Hinamori, it killed all of the Hollows, but because she could not control it, it murdered about half the students and teachers in her class as well. It was a kind of Elemental spiritual power, not unlike yours, but hers seems sealed inside her."

"What do you mean?"

"Me and Gin Ichimaru were there to clean up the mess, we even planted false memories within the survivors, making it seem like the murder was done by the Hollows."

"But if the power is sealed how could it have leaked out?"

"The seal wasn't done well enough, as you probably experienced, the amount of power a Elemental guardian possesses is rather enormous. Hinamori's current power is only about a fifth of what it can really be, on top of that the way she uses her powers by combining Kidō with her Zanpakutō is so immensely complicated I doubt even a captain can compare. What she lacks is simply power."

"How can she not know of this power inside of her?" Hitsugaya asked.

"She does, and she is afraid of it. I placed another seal for her, so she is completely dependent on me. For that seal won't break until I die."

"HOW DARE YOU?"  
>"Hinamori is a lover of Peace, she rather be weak than have her powers wield, she is very trusting too, I believe she will confide you everything within that letter." Aizen sighed, suddenly Toshiro felt very dizzy, he collapsed. "Which is why you must never read it."<p>

Ω Ω Ω Ω

"Damn," Toshiro cursed. "Hinamori broke both seals that day, that was how she was able to fight." He unfolded the letter and began reading Hinamori's handwriting.

_Toshiro-Kun, by the time you read this, Aizen-sama might have already told you about me. I couldn't bear to tell you the truth so please forgive me. When I acquired my Zanpakutō I had a feeling that it was hiding something. I had no idea what it was and that scared me. One day Aizen-Sama told me that my powers are murderous and contagious and that he had found away to cure it, he sealed it again within me but I knew that under dire circumstances the seal can always be broken. My Zanpakutō is special, and I dare not ever achieve Bankai, I hope you can understand why. _

_Hinamori_

"So that 0th Division member really has her Zanpakutō," Toshiro muttered, as he sped towards the Captain's hall. Inside, he took his position just in the nick of time. Matsumoto looked like she was about to pelt him with questions, but the large door opened. Captain Yamamoto announced with a solemn face,

"I present you the new Captain of the 5th Division, from the 0th Division he kindly accepted the job as a favor to me, Kin Terroya."

Three captains drew their Zanpakutō's at the sight of the New Captain who smiled at the hostility of his welcome ceremony, "I have already elected my new Lieutenant. "Karin Kurosaki, uhh I believe..."

Before he finished the ceremony fell into complete chaos. Toshiro Hitsugaya uttered a single word,

"Bankai."

_To be Continued_


	12. Chapter 12: The Clash of Elements

"So that 0th Division member really has her Zanpakutō," Toshiro muttered, as he sped towards the Captain's hall. Inside, he took his position just in the nick of time. Matsumoto looked like she was about to pelt him with questions, but the large door opened. Captain Yamamoto announced with a solemn face,

"I present you the new Captain of the 5th Division, from the 0th Division he kindly accepted the job as a favor to me, Kin Terroya."

Three captains drew their Zanpakutō's at the sight of the New Captain who smiled at the hostility of his welcome ceremony, "I have already elected my new Lieutenant. "Karin Kurosaki, uhh I believe..."

Before he finished the ceremony fell into complete chaos. Toshiro Hitsugaya uttered a single word,

"Bankai."

The Clash of Elements & Emotions

Hyōrinmaru vs. Tobiume(?)

Toshiro charged at Terroya, the rest of the Captains and Lietenants watched awestruck as he charged towards the newly assigned Captain.

"Reap! Ripashirudo!" Karin flung his sword against Hitsugaya's blow. "Guard! Ripashirudo!" The reaper transformed into shield binding Toshiro. Captain Yamamoto quickly pulled away Toshiro's Zanpakuto.

"KARIN KUROSAKI? WHY, HOW, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Karin looked down, "This is the real me, Karin Kurosaki the 2nd Mod Soul of Project Spearhead." She was wearing the 5th Division badge.

"WHERE DID YOU FIND THAT BADGE, IT DISSAPEARED WITH HINAMORI." Karin gave him an empty look, Terroya smiled pleasantly.

"Captain Hitsugaya, you forget yourself."

'LET GO OF ME KARIN." Toshiro screamed.

"NO! You are not in the right mind, if you wield your blade with hatred you shall be stripped of your Captains position!"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! LET GO OF ME!"

"Let go of him Karin," Terroya said softly.

"But…"

"Captain Hitsugaya, I accept your challenge, but we should have more suitable jesting grounds shouldn't we?" Terroya placed his palm on the wall and a portal opened. "Captain Yamamoto, is it within regulations for Captains to have a fight, for leisure of course."

"Yes."

"After you Captain Hitsugaya."

"I'll ask you one last time, WHERE DID YOU GET HINAMORI'S ZANPAUTO, AND HER BADGE?"

"My, my, I should probably end this quickly," Terroya sighed. "Snap! Tobiume." Terroya's face features began to change, slowly into Hinamori's.

"Captain Hitsugaya," the figure spoke. "I am the one person you cannot stab am I not?"

Hitsugaya couldn't move his emotions seem to have gotten the better of him. "DAMN YOU TERROYA." He dodged the Shikai release from Hinamori's sword.

"I was always so very weak, I couldn't do anything. I was always a nuisance to Captain Hitsugaya. I am useless, am I not?" Hinamori sobbed. "WHY DO YOU INSIST ON PROTECTING ME? STAB ME YOU FOOL!"

It was Hinamori's spiritual power, so very alike. Toshiro pulled out his Zanpakuto and released his shikai.

"You never wanted me to know that you were always protecting me, that I was a burden to you, but I do! I know it! Why though, why do you insist on protecting someone so weak?" Hinamori shouted, no it was Terroya Toshiro though furiously, it is Terroya, and he steps forth to strike but missed. Terroya had carefully dodged.

"Your spiritual power is so weak against me, you are underestimating me Captain Hitsugaya," Terroya yelled. "BANKAI."

The ground burst into flames, caught in surprise Toshiro accidently slipped onto the roaring fire. Suddenly the fire turned into snow, for the first time Toshiro looked at his surroundings, it was his inner world.

"What in the world?" Toshiro exclaimed, how could he be in his inner world. "Come out Terroya!"

"That was quick," Hinamori's figure stepped into view. "I guess the absence of Hyōrinmaru was a little obvious."

Toshiro gritted his teeth, he couldn't even yell at Terroya when he was under an illusion of Hinamori. "Where are Hyōrinmaru and Tobiume?"

Terrya nodded in a direction, where two Zanpakutō spirits were fiercely battling, Hyōrinmaru seems to be winning easily, and both were in their Shikai modes.

Terroya smiled. "I guess your feelings for Hinamori doesn't extend to her Zanpakutō." As the little girl collapsed, Hyōrinmaru grudgingly picked her up and used Kidō to heal her, as he healed her Tobiume began crying. "Or maybe it does."

"I thought you activated Tobiume's Bankai," Toshiro turned to look at Hinamori's face, but Terroya had already left. "Terroya? Terroya?"

"Master what should I do with her," Hyōrinmaru was carrying a sleeping Tobiume in his arms.

"Can you take care of her for a while? Or take her to Hanieko."

"And have Hanieko and Matsumoto pelt me with questions? Not in this reincarnated life I won't," Hyōrinmaru sighed. "I think there is someone waiting to speak with you master."

Toshiro made his way across the snowy field, Hyōrinmaru following close behind carrying Tobiume. A figure stood there with her back facing Toshiro. Toshiro never felt such kind of Realiatsu before; it took a second for him to realize that the spiritual pressure was identical to his own. The figure turned around to look at him; she was wearing a suit of armor composed of fine plates and chainmail. The lady looked quite young yet she had brilliant white hair, her eyes were icy blue but it she was smiling. Toshirou knew who she was, for that smile must be rare, a smile she would only show to those important to her.

"Toshiro," she smiled and pulled him into her hugging him tightly. "You've grown so much."

"Hello again Marise."

Marise looked up from her son at her former Zanpakutō Spirit. "Hyōrinmaru, did you just call me Marise? Are you actually showing respect?"

"Don't push it Haku, you aren't here to make fun of me."

Marise nodded, she then crouched down so she would be at same level as Toshiro and looked at him into his eyes. "You have your father's eyes, and his face most of it, but you have my hair, hopefully my heart too instead of his. He was always too cold to people he loved, but he laughed a lot, especially at me."

"What happened, why didn't anyone tell me anything would ever happen? I thought I was going to live the rest of my life with Grandma and Hinamori… when Hyōrinmaru appeared and everything changed."

Marise looked sadly at her son, she then said. "Those we love never leaves us, am I not proof?" Toshiro looked at the snowing field.

"Come on Toshiro follow me," Marise said. Mother, son, and Zanpakutō Spirit made way through the snow. "Elemental guardians all have almost identical inner worlds, until they choose to change it."

"Not this again," Hyōrinmaru muttered. "The guardian of the fire element can build whatever he wants! It depends on how obedient the guardian is!"

"Shush! Build your inner world Toshiro, it will make you stronger."

"How?"

…

"Mother?"

…

"People really have to stop mysteriously disappearing." Toshiro thought to himself, perhaps if I dug under the snow, no that's completely stupid. He sighed, although he never felt cold in his inner world, he felt lonely now. Hinamori, he sighed, where are you? Shouldn't you at least reappear to affirm your death?

_Wait for me, I'll remember everything, I promise._

Yeah right.

"You promised bed-wetter Momo! You promised… OW!" Something was very hot, he quickly unraveled his scarf, and underneath the stone was melting. The spot where the stone hit the snow burst to bright blue flames and Toshiro was kicked out of his sub-consciousness.

"Wake up Captain Hitsugaya it has been over an hour!" Terroya called.

Toshiro opened his eyes, Terroya was sitting on a rock nearby in his original form, and in his hands he was holding two butterfly swords. Terroya's eyes widened in surprise when Toshiro stood up, for now he was over 170 cm tall and his ice limbs just blasted into blue flames. The absence of his countdown flowers meant Toshiro has finally acquired a full-grown body.

"I hope this is only temporary, or else you'll need a bigger Captain's Haori."

"It is temporary, but it is enough to defeat you."

"Don't be so sure," Terroya smiled and transformed into Hinamori again. "Captain Hitsugaya could never hurt me."

Toshiro flash-stepped behind him and cleanly stabbed him. "Hinamori never calls me Captain Hitsugaya."

Terroya sighed, "If you can hold that phase for about 2 hours you might actually defeat me."

Both captains fell to the ground. Toshiro muttered sorry.

"It's alright, I kind of forced you to do that. Is Tobiume alright?"

"Yeah, Hyōrinmaru is tending her."

"Good, I promised someone I would take care of her."

For a second Toshiro was about to ask who that someone was, but he had a feeling Torreya wouldn't tell him. "What in the world did you do with Karin Kurosaki?" He asked instead.

"Oh, him... or her… well when _it_ was in its human body _it_ was attacked by a hollow so _he _was pushed to become a shinigami."

"Oh. What about Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Like I said before, he is the Chosen One, the 0th Division is planning something and needs his power."

"Aren't you the 0th Division?"

"Not exactly."

Ω Ω Ω

Ichigo Kurosaki, he was lying on the ground of a large tunnel, he recognized it.

"The janitor is still not around is it?" Isshin Kurosaki sighed.

"Dad? What happened, where are my powers?"

Isshin Kurosaki nodded at a cloaked figure near by. "Ever heard of the royal guard? The 0th division is a group of ex-capatins who protect the Spirit King. They want your assistance."

Beneath the cloak a deep voice spoke. "Don't act like you have never been one of us Isshin Kurosaki."

"What are you doing here Arōobuaisu Doragon?"

"You could call me Fytaigshu."

"We both know that isn't you real name."

The cloaked figure stood up and chuckled, "I can't believe you can't tell the difference between me and Lieutenant." Beneath the hood, short messy dark hair, deadly purple eyes, the spiritual pressure shifted suddenly.

Isshin Kurosaki's face had dripped of color, "Hideaki Hinamori?"

_To Be Continued_


	13. Chapter 13: The Kurosaki Sin Part I

Ichigo Kurosaki, he was lying on the ground of a large tunnel, he recognized it.

"The janitor is still not around is it?" Isshin Kurosaki sighed.

"Dad? What happened, where are my powers?"

Isshin Kurosaki nodded at a cloaked figure near by. "Ever heard of the royal guard? The 0th division is a group of ex-capatins who protect the Spirit King. They want your assistance."

Beneath the cloak a deep voice spoke. "Don't act like you have never been one of us Isshin Kurosaki."

"What are you doing here Arōobuaisu Doragon?"

"You could call me Fytaigshu."

"We both know that isn't you real name."

The cloaked figure stood up and chuckled, "I can't believe you can't tell the difference between me and Lieutenant." Beneath the hood, short messy dark hair, deadly purple eyes, the spiritual pressure shifted suddenly.

Isshin Kurosaki's face had dripped of color, "Hideaki Hinamori?"

The Kurosaki Sin

"You really think Lieutenant will come personally to face you, after your charming defection? He never liked you even before your little movements."

Ichigo looked at his dad who looked violently sick. "Dad! What's wrong?" Turning to the figure with messy short dark hair and violet eyes. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

"I didn't anything, all of the 0th Division members who's little actions led to my ultimate death lives in trauma of what they have done," the figure replied. "Not only my death actually, is that not right Ex-5th Chair of the 0th Division? I see you have changed your name? I have heard nowadays the Shinuski clan is but a very grand memory, isn't it? Their disappearance still a mystery, for no one really believes that a hundred years ago the newly elected leader of one of the largest noble family in the history of Seireitei, had sent all of its members into a mass suicide. The newly elected leader, Isaroku Shinuski only had one gamble for if what he planned had worked he would learn the secrets of the Elemental Guardians."

The figure waved his hand; glowing letters appeared in thing air.

I S A R O K U S H I N U S K I

Another wave and the letters rearranged themselves.

I S S H I N K U R O S A K I

Ichigo Kurosaki stared shocked by what he just heard, and saw.

"You succeeded Isaroku, you all did, and everyone in the 0th Division was cursed by the sin of murdering a Element Guardian, and learning of it's secrets you were all able to become Guardians of new elements were you not?"

"St-stop, d-don't say, a-anymore," Isshin Kurosaki gasped.

"You intend to let your son live forever serving your sin without realizing it? Not only your son, but also that Mod-soul Karin you sealed into a human body, why did you share your sin with it? You do realize that by doing this you created a perfect weapon for the 0th Division to wield!"

"Wait," Ichigo called. "What? Living in his sin? What is going on?"

"I-it's, a l-long s-story," Isshin gasped.

"Dad!"

"It is ok, Isaroku, you should know using our powers combine we can fixate the Kōryū in the Dangai for years at least, _we have more time than anyone in the world_."

Isshin sighed, "Do you know the name of my Zanpakutō Ichigo, the one I am wielding right now?"

Ichigo shooked his head.

"Engetsu, literally scathing moon," Isshin Kurosaki says. "When I was young because of my nobility I was expected to excel in Shinigami Academy. Actually I nearly failed, in fact if it had not been for two friends of mine I would have never been able to achieve my Zanpakutō. One was a childhood friend, a distant cousin really, her name was Kirio Hikifune and she was a prodigy experimenter and inventor. The other was a creature the Hikifune clan had created as a prototype to the official first substitute shinigami you saw back there, he also happened to be a the element fire guardian Hideaki Hinamori…"

_910 Years Ago Sereitei Hikifune Household_

The day Hideaki Hinamori was to arrive would be a secret, because the 12th Division hasn't developed at that time all scientific experimenting were done according to the Hikifune clan's laws and on Hikifune property unless said otherwise. A little girl dressed plainly drifted down the hall, if she were any other member of the large Hikifune or Shinuski family she could have passed for a servant, but Kirio was special to a point she was ridiculously famous. Everyone of the Hikifune clan, even the servants were so very proud of their wonder child. The child however was simply oblivious to the fact that she will be the next leader of one of the most noble clans in Sereitei, that she would become the 2nd youngest captain in history, that she would become a member of the prestigious 0th Division, that she would be betrothed to the little boy she was so excited to meet.

A servant carried a large pile of old newspapers, all of them bearing articles surrounding her little master, the most recent having as a FrontPage article title, 'Hikifune Prodigy Discovers New Natural Elemental Powers'. On the third page of the newspaper however readers might find a small article dedicated to the Hikifune Clan Human Research Group with quotes from a few shinigamis claiming to have finally perfected the prototype for a human and shinigami hybrid. Similar articles had been posted throughout the last three years; nobody paid attention to a bunch of scientist claiming to discover new breeds, when a child prodigy in the same family was becoming perhaps the first modified elemental guardian. The servant stopped in her tracks as her master headed into the restricted area.

"Kirio-san, please be careful! I heard the hybrid is out of control!"

Kirio Hikifune didn't care; finally she can have someone so different to play with. Nobody her age plays with her except Isaroku, and Isaroku is always so weak.

"KIRIO!" Isaroku suddenly jumped out. "Let's play 'Who's head will break last'!"

"NO, Isaroku! I'm very busy today."

"Kirio is always busy, doing USELESS, BORING, stuff."

"This time is different, I'm meeting a new friend, and she is smart and different like me!"

"Kirio isn't different, what is your friend's name, how old is she?"

"I don't know yet," the two children paused outside the holding chamber labled H. M. H. 007 for (Hybrid Mutations Holding Den 6th Chamber).

"Then how can she be Kirio's friend? She must dislike Kirio."

"She is too my friend."

"See," Isaroku pointed at the door. "That is her name H.H. 006, she must be a computer."

"NO! She is um 7 years old and her name is Hina…Mori, Hi..Deaki, that is what the door means."

"Oh, ok lets go in," Isaroku fumbled with the door handle. "It's locked, HinaMori must be sleeping."

"I have a key." Kirio held up a card she kept hanging around her neck. "Oh, shoot I'm not tall enough to reach the card swipe of this door, Isaroku you open it."

Before Isaroku even touched the card, something within the room exploded blasting the door of its hinges and the two children across the hall. Kirio had summoned a shield using one of her natural elemental summoning inventions, but Isaroku was caught underneath the nastily charred heavy metal door. "ISAROKU!" Kirio screamed. "Hold on I'll get you out of there."

"It's ok I'm fine," Isaroku tossed the door aside. "Remember? Nothing can hurt me."

"**Who are you?" **a voice within the room rasped. **"What do you want?" **

Isaroku and Kirio looked at each other, Isaroku whispered. "I think Hinamori is a boy."

"**A boy? What is a boy? Are the ones who created me a boy?"**

"No they are Shinigamis, we are going to become Shinigamis soon too, at least I am," Kirio replied. "I am Kirio, this is my fourth cousin, and two times removed Isaroku Shinuski."

"**K-ki-r-rio, I-i-s-sa-," **the creature stammered. **"I-sh-sh-shin N-nu-s-ski!"**

Kirio laughed. "No, its I-SA-KU-RO, not Isshin!"

"It's ok, he can call me Isshin," Isakuro smiled good-naturedly.

"**What is Kirio, what is Isshin?"**

"Our names, something people know you by."

** "Names? I don't have a names, know you?"**

"Of course you have a name! Are you stupid?"

"Uhh Isakuro-"

"Your name is Hideaki Hinamori, you are seven years old, and see it says so on the door you just destroyed."

**"H-Hideaki H-Hinamori?" **the hybrid creature stood up, he was very filthy and thin on his wrists he wore broken handcuffs that were badly charred, his hair the same color and the dark rags he wore, in the light from the door way Isakuro and Kirio can barely make out his eyes, but as they changed they seem to light up, bright purple. **"I am seven years old."**

The hybrid creature tottered towards the two children, Kirio forced Isakuro to back away, and pulling out her gold hair band she muttered an incantation, it transformed into a sword. Isakuro gasped. "The invented power of natural elements!"

"Don't tell me you believe that too," Kirio muttered. "Science and alchemy, that is what this is."

The hybrid stopped in front of the two children, he pointed at the golden sword. "Is that for me, K-Kirio?"

"You like it?"

"It's very… its very…"

"Beautiful?"

"Yeah," Hideaki's eyes returned to dark brown, he looked Kirio. "Beautiful."

Kirio blushed and handed the hair band to the hybrid creature, who took it then smiled, Hideaki suddenly roared in pain for his face muscles were unaccustomed to smiling. A jet of flames engulfed the golden hairband and melted it.

"Oh no, look at what you have done," Kirio cried.

"I th-think it, l-looks better." Hideaki examined the melted hairband

Isakuro grinned, "It looks like a Torreya tree branch."

"T-Torreya?"

"A tree."

"I r-remember, my Torreya..."

"What?"

"Rise from ashes, T-Torreya-Kin!"

Another explosion occurred, this time Kirio was unable to silence the alarm, again the child prodigy will be credited for being able to perfect the otherwise useless prototype.

_To be continued_


	14. Chapter 14: The Kurosaki Sin Part II

"Yeah," Hideaki's eyes returned to dark brown, he looked Kirio. "Beautiful."

Kirio blushed and handed the hair band to the hybrid creature, who took it then smiled, Hideaki suddenly roared in pain for his face muscles were unaccustomed to smiling. A jet of flames engulfed the golden hairband and melted it.

"Oh no, look at what you have done," Kirio cried.

"I th-think it, l-looks better." Hideaki examined the melted hairband

Isakuro grinned, "It looks like a Torreya tree branch."

"T-Torreya?"

"A tree."

"I r-remember, my Torreya..."

"What?"

"Rise from ashes, T-Torreya-Kin!"

Another explosion occurred, this time Kirio was unable to silence the alarm, again the child prodigy will be credited for being able to perfect the otherwise useless prototype.

The Kurosaki Sin Part II

_900 Years ago Soul Society_

"HINAMORI," a young well-built shinigami raced into the 4th Division Office. "I just perfected my Shikai! Do you…" He looked around, everywhere was boxes Hideaki's expression looked glum.

"Hinamori? What is going on? Where is Captain Kimura? Why aren't you wearing your Lieutenant's badge?"

"Captain Unohana has returned Kimura-san left to serve the 0th Division."

"What! Captain Unohana had only served the 0th Division for such short time, how did she manage to get retired? It took Captain Kuchiki centuries."

"11th Division Third Chair Shinigami Isaroku Shinuski," Hideaki said quietly, Isaroku looked surprised for Hideaki never called him anything else but Isshin. "There are things very difficult for me to explain, from today I am no longer Lieutenant of the 6th Division."

"What! How come? What happened? Does Kirio know?"

"Shinuski! There are some things I cannot explain, and no Kirio doesn't know."

"I can't believe it! Kirio just became Captain and Founder of the 12th Division and you get kicked off Lieutenant's seat?"

"Isaroku Shinuski," Hideaki turned and looked out the window. "From today onwards you will have to refer to me as Captain Hinamori of the 6th Division."

"WHAT?" Isakuro yelled in shock.

"I just got promoted, but I suppose it is temporarily until Captain Kuchiki regains his health."

"HOW CAN YOU BE A CAPTAIN?" Isakuro was completely infuriated. "WE PROMISED TO BE CAPTAINS TOGETHER!"

"Shinuski…"

"DAMNT! WHEN DID YOU START CALLING ME THAT? YOU WERE ALWAYS STRONGER THAN ME, NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRY I CAN NEVER SURPASS YOU!"

"ISSHIN CALM DOWN!"

"NO! FIGHT ME YOU HYBRID PROTOTYPE FREAK!" unsheathing his Zanpakutō Isaroku shouted. "SCATH ENGETSU!"

"Isshin! What are you doing?" Hideaki dodged the immense explosion, which destroyed the most of the 4th division hallway. "What are you doing?"

Isaroku had a tremendous amount of spiritual pressure, if he knew how to wield it this fight wouldn't be so easy for me.

"I have always lived in you and Kirio's shadow, but NO MORE, I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND TAKE YOUR TITLE."

Hideaki sighed. "I don't intend to fight you Shinuski, besides you know that Captains don't wear their Zanpakutōs in Sereitei."

"I DON'T CARE!" Isakuro screamed. He slashed and swung his sword wildly at his friend. "WHY DON'T YOU USE YOUR ZANPAKUTŌ HIDEAKI?"

Hideaki pulled out a gold clip shaped like a rough branch of the Torreya tree, it quickly melted into the ground turning the wooden floor gold, as the gold crept beneath Isakuro's feet suddenly he seems to have lost all his Spiritual Power. Hideaki started walking away.

"HIDEAKI, WAIT!"

"Captain Hinamori. You no longer are fit to be called my friend Isakuro. Acting so impulsively will not only sacrifice yourself but your comrades as well."

"DAMN IT WHY? I WORKED SO HARD AND YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TO USE YOUR ZANPAKUTŌ TO DEFEAT ME."

Hideaki paused. "Let me ask you, why? Why do you think I defeated you fairly?"

The destroyed hallway fainted, it was an illusion. "W-When?"

"Shinuski is a idioot," a voice sang happily, a small child that looked about six with wavy reddish brown hair, he was wearing glasses and carried a warm smile. "When did you think Captain Hinamori was _not_ using his eyes?"

"Ah, Aizen-kun," Hinamori nodded at his junior. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to find you sir," Sosūke Aizen, fourth chair of the 6th Division replied. "I thought that I would like to request to be your new Lieutenant!"

"Idiot Aizen, Hideaki is going to promote the 3rd chair if he wants a Lieutenant."

"You are the idiot Shinuski! The 3rd chair recently requested withdrawal.

Hideaki's eyes widened, "He did what?"

"Third Chair requested withdrawal."

"Why?"

"I don't know Capatin," Aizen smiled sweetly. "That puts me next in line…"

"Aizen, Captain Shinji Hirako has already appointed you to be his Lieutenant," Hideaki sighed. "In fact I believe he is here to speak to you about it."

Aizen's smile slightly wavered; he turned around to face the smiling Captain of the 5th Division. "I a-accept your offer Captain Hirako."

"Good," Shinji smiled even wider. "Now go sort your stuff."

Aizen left, cursing every step. When had they figured out his plan? He had to calculate more carefully next time and prepare a back up plan. Glancing at the impulsive Isaroku Shinuski he regained his confident smile, a perfect back-up plan.

Isaroku picked himself up and sheathed his Zanpakutō, "I will become stronger than you Hideaki! I want to fight you again as equals."

"Good," Hideaki answered, he had little idea what his friend meant by 'equals'. "Can you leave? I have some things to discuss with Captain Hirako."

Isaroku nodded than flash stepped away.

Hideaki walked over to slide close the window. "Thank you Shinji."

"You have to be more careful of those two, especially Aizen. It was clear he had murdered your third chair, you know his sword's powers don't you?"

"Actually I have a feeling Isaroku might be the one to end my life rather than Aizen," Hideaki sighed. "They are both getting ridiculously stronger, but Aizen was so smart to try to hide it."

"I'm telling you, Sosūke Aizen is not like you or Isaroku, he is a great manipulator," Shinji warned.

"Yet you still recruit him as Lieutenant."

"Only to prevent him from rising to Captain's position after you leave."

Hideaki walked out of the door. "Thank you Shinji."

_200 Years ago 0__th__ Division_

"A new promotion to the 0th Division?" Hideaki frowned. "Bashirisuku II? The last Bashirisuku was the most violent of all the Royal Guards wasn't she?"

Haruki Kimura sighed. "I suppose it will be the current 11th Division Captain."

"More and more captains are being dragged in, even though Yamamoto swore never to promote his Captains again."

"Perhaps this one will escape as well," Haruki said wishfully. "Actually perhaps not. Jūshirō barely escaped and the effects will scar him for life."

"**Does the new Royal Guard member not get a welcoming ceremony?**"

"Isakuro!"

"Hello Hideaki, I haven't seen you in two centuries." The man smiled. "I have gotten so much stronger, I hope you have too."

Haruki narrowed his eyes. "The heir of the Shinuski clan?"

"What are you doing here?" Hideaki exclaimed.

"Well, I _was_ the Captain of the 11th Division, and I am actually the leader of the Shinuski clan now." Isakuro smiled brightly. "FIGHT ME HIDEAKI!"

Hideaki sighed. "I don't think I can take two more centuries of this."

A hundred years later, Kirio Hikifune was too promoted to the prestigious 0th Division. Isakuro never beat either of them in combat or kidō, even though his spiritual pressure was equal perhaps more than both. Isakuro was now on the point of desperation, for he could no longer withstand being a member of the Royal Guard, his sanity slipped in and out.

Sosūke Aizen decided to eliminate his teacher and Kirion Hikifune.

Isakuro found an aged letter beneath his bed.

_ Dear Bashirisuku I,_

_ By the time you read this I would have already became a powerful man, but no longer the Lieutenant. By murdering the Elemental Guardian I have committed a sin, a sin so powerful the Elemental Realm shall reject me forever. I believe I have found a more powerful way to wield Elements that are not natural minerals like one of my Captains does. _

"Kirio?"

_ I now wield within my sword a power greater than ever before and thus will retire from the 0__th__ Division._

**"This is amazing, I must tell the rest! If only we kill Hideaki, we will be free."**

Isakuro left the letter on his bed.

_Bashirisuku, I know as soon as you read this letter you will go after an elemental spirit, and perhaps you already have, but if by chance you do get to read this you must know the consequences of murdering an element guardian are very severe. I am now sinned and can no longer wield my sword without the element of cursed fire._

The rest of the 0th Division refused to participate in this betrayal, but they did no stop Isakuro from summoning his whole clan to kill his friend. Forcing out the uncontrollable fire element within Hideaki, the Shinuski clan was completely wiped out, it was only when Isakuro laid the deathblow upon his friend that he regained his sanity. The members of the 0th Division all gained a corrupted element power for their silent betrayal, and Isakuro for his two sins he gained the lethal power of corrupt darkness and corrupt energy element. Kirio Hikifune exhausted all her energy sealing the power of her child, before she died she entrusted the child to her cousin Isakuro Shinuski as a sign of forgiveness. Isakuro Shinuski threw away all his Shinigami powers by entering 4th Form; he left for the human world with Kisuke Urahara. Not understanding what exactly this child was, he sent her to Soul Society in hope of a better life.

_Present Day _

"HIDEAKI? Does your daughter know you are here?"

"Uncle Isshin?"

_To Be Continued_


	15. Chapter 15: Hitsugaya? Who is Hitsugaya?

"HIDEAKI? Does your daughter know you are here?"

"Uncle Isshin?" A voice spoke from behind Isshin Kurosaki, the two Kurosakis' turned around.

Hitsugaya? Who is Hitsugaya?

_She looked like Kirio, small and fragile, but she had aged slower than Isshin expected, did Kirio's seal work after all._

_She had dark brown eyes, which she slowly closed._

Ichigo found her vaguely familiar, where has he seen her before?

"When you sent me the Soul Society, the seal mother placed on me slowly leaked and my aging slowed, I also gained some sort of spiritual power," Momo Hinamori said softly. "I've lost my memory but I know the seal was getting weaker, my inherited power leaked out often, and I was discovered by Sosūke Aizen. All I know about him are according to 0th Division records but he at least attempted to kill me twice, but was unsuccessful."

"DAD! I KNOW THAT GIRL!" Ichigo suddenly shouted. "SHE IS A ILLUSION! SHE WAS A SHINIGAMI KILLED AT THE BATTLE OF FAKE KRAKURA TOWN, I SAW HER STABBED IN THE HEART BY TŌSHIRŌ."

"_Dai roku-shi safaia," Hinamori summoned, her eyes deep blue. Suddenly both Ichigo and Hinamori dissolved into thousands of paper like places and reformed each other. "Idiot, you let your guard down so often, you will never be able to master kidō."_

Hideaki's figure laughed. "Well you have your work cut out for you Momoko!"

"IS SHE A ILLUSION HIDEAKI?"

"Oh Isshin, you forget, I am only able to create perfect illusions of dead people without using their reiatsu, and I can only create illusions when I am alive." With that he began fading "I have forgiven you a long time ago Isshin. That doesn't mean you don't owe me, the 0th Division, Ichigo, Momoko, and Kirio your life."

Isshin broke into tears, "Why? Why are you all so forgiving?"

"Just help Momoko train your creepy son," Hideaki laughed. "Good bye idiot Isshin."

Hinamori stood up, and she violently coughed. "If I don't form into someone else I become increasingly sick, probably due to strange visions of my forgotten past."

Ichigo stood up. "What is the 0th Division's purpose in training me?"

"Well actually I need to train a apprentice and we need your strength in my next personal mission," Hinamori managed a weak smile, then coughed so violently crimson blood shot out in large amounts. "I-I'm so sorry you have to see a 0th Division member so fragile like this. After my amnesia I broke the seal my mother placed on me, but I am still a empty shell no knowledge, personality."

"So you use your deceased father's memories?"

Hinamori's eyes flashed, she assumed Hideaki's personality again. "Of course idiot Isshin! Now help me train your messed up son!"

Ichigo frowned. "How could you have survived that attack from Tōshirō?"

Hinamori laughed, "Who the hell is Tōshirō.oyur boyfriend? Hey, hey, don't get annoyed my daughter she is not as humorous as me! Besides at your current state you are in no shape to fight her."

"Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya of the 10th Division, he stabbed you when he was under Sosūke Aizen's illusion," Isshin Kurosaki lowered his voice and spoke to Ichigo. "Don't mention any thing about Soul Society when she isn't Hideaki."

"Why?"

"The pressure and trauma of her memories can easily overwhelm and kill her."

Hinamori drew out a vial from within her cloak, uncorking it she called in language of runes. "Accept your spiritual power Substitute Shinigami, Guardian of Corrupted Darkness and Corrupted Energy two most mysterious elements of corruption."

Ω Ω Ω

_Soul Society_

Tōshirō Hitsugaya sneezed while reading Hinamori's letter for what seemed like the a hundredth time. Suddenly Karin Kurosaki tumbled in carrying a bulging sack taller than he was. Matsumoto followed pleasantly holding a single watermelon.

"What are you doing here Kurosaki?" Tōshirō was obviously annoyed. "Your captain didn't happen to fo-"

"Someone mention MEEEE?" Terroya pranced in like some kind of hyperventilating freak. "We are helping the lovely Matsumoto-chaaan, you doin't expect a lovely lady like her to carry your entire annual order of green balls that don't even bounce."

Matsumoto laughed, but Karin stood up and angrily looked at his Captian. "Captain Terroya, sensei will be very mad if she finds out you are acting like a fool in the Gotei 13!"

"Well its not my fault," Terroya sang as he literally bounced off the walls. "Your sensei is shifting personalities and you should know that her father's personality is not as serious or subdue as hers, and I can only reflect off that!"

"Sensei can't help it! How would you like to be an empty shell?"

Matsumoto looked at Tōshirō. "I think Karin Kurosaki grew a lot more than you did when we last saw him in the human world, you are almost as tall as me but Karin is way taller!"

Tōshirō had about enough with the nonsense he was hearing, taking the watermelon from Matsumoto he yelled. "GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

When the other 3 paid no attention to the shortest shinigami in the room he stormed out and wondered where he should go. Then he knew it, tucking Hinamori's letter away he flash-stepped towards the Detention Units.

"Aizen…"

Back in the office Captain Terroya had catapulted himself through the wall and towards the direction of the 6th Division barracks, he would soon endure the wrath of the Noble Division. Karin sighed heavily as he imagined the cost Captain Hitsugaya would fine Terroya.

"Hey Karin, we are hosting a Lieutenant welcome party today, you better come!"

Karin turned around to see Rukia Kuchiki.

"Rukia-san? Lieutenant welcome party?"

Matsumoto laughed. "Its really informal, just a few Lieutenants, lots of drinks! You drink right?"

"Umm, no Mo-I mean sensei insisted I was underage."

"Just be ready, we'll pick you up at seven tonight."

Karin sighed, looking into the sky though he smiled. "Momo-san, please don't overwork yourself. I wish I could be more help to you."

Retsu Unohana, Jūshirō Ukitake, and Shunsui Kyōraku were in front of Commander Captain Yamamoto's room when Terroya Kin collided into the 6th Division Barracks on the other side of Seiretei. Simultaneously the three of them sighed. The door slid open automatically and the three entered. Captain Yamamoto and his Lieutenant looked up. Chōjirō Sasakibe stood and exited, fully aware that the conversation that will take place between the oldest captains of the Gotei 13 will not require his presence.

"What are you doing here children?"

"How long are you going to hide it from us, old man?" Jūshirō burst out. "We are no longer children, and we all use to be part of the 0th Division, we KNOW what happened to Hideaki and Kirio Hikifune. We also know you tried to make us forget, we know what the 0th Division is trying to do now and WE KNOW YOU HAVE PART IN IT!"

Shunshui looked a bit uncomfortable at Jūshirō's accusation. "Jūshirō… Coincedences happen."

"Shunshui!" Unohana snapped. "Yamamoto-Sama, you should know you could confide in us."

Captain Yamamoto gazed at his wooden staff. "Well I suppose I have gotten a bit old-"

"No, Captain Yamamoto, your power was never the same since your attempt to save Hideaki. Instead of gaining corrupted elemental powers you had become the substitute guardian of the fire element but your powers will never fully recover," Unohana looked most sorrowful. "You kept relying on the fire elemental spirit, but now its gone hasn't it? Back to it's rightful owner."

Color dripped from Shunshui's face. "Are you saying Hideaki is alive? The new Captain, h-he is."

"The Fire Element Zanpakutō Spirit," Captain Yamamoto sighed. "Pitiful indeed, but I don't believe Hideaki Fenikkusu or Kirio Hikifune is still alive."

"Then… who?"

Captain Yamamoto looked into the distance. "The 0th Division will soon launch a all-members mission, that is why they want Terroya or whomever is wielding him right now to become a official member by serving a term as Captain of the Gotei 13 first. I plan to go and help the royal guard with Terroya."

The three younger captains took a second to decide.

"We are coming with you Yamamoto-Sama, " Unohana said quietly.

The most heavily guarded prisoner in the Detention units was not expecting a visitor that day; he looked at his hand and wondered why he was not yet dead. He cursed in pain, impossible he thought, if he wasn't dead that meant Momo Hinamori was not yet dead. "What are you playing at you BASTARD? HIDEAKI COME OUT AND FACE ME!"

"Who's Hideaki?" A voice fuilled with disdain asked. Aizen's eyes widened but he smiled.

"Finally, I was beginning to think you will never figure it out," Aizen walked towards the figure. "I think you might be able to kill me now. You've grown quite a bit, Captain Hitsugaya."

_To Be Continued_


	16. Chapter 16: A Will of Lies

The most heavily guarded prisoner in the Detention units was not expecting a visitor that day; he looked at his hand and wondered why he was not yet dead. He cursed in pain, impossible he thought, if he wasn't dead that meant Momo Hinamori was not yet dead. "What are you playing at you BASTARD? HIDEAKI COME OUT AND FACE ME!"

"Who's Hideaki?" A voice fuilled with disdain asked. Aizen's eyes widened but he smiled.

"Finally, I was beginning to think you will never figure it out," Aizen walked towards the figure. "I think you might be able to kill me now. You've grown quite a bit, Captain Hitsugaya."

A Will Created By Lies

"I haven't came to kill you Aizen," Hitsugaya replied evenly.

"No, you have came to find out about Hinamori's past, how sad about her death, she didn't even successfully kill me!" Aizen chuckled. "Maybe you could finish her job for her."

"Why did you make me forget what happened that day? What was Hinamori hiding from the rest of us?"

Aizen smiled. "Very sad indeed. The person who loved Hinamori the most would know hardly anything about her."

"TELL ME!"

"I don't know very well myself Captain Hitsugaya," Aizen sighed. "I thought I could use her to my advantage, but she was too unstable. I don't like things I can't figure out, why else would I have tried so frequently to kill her?"

"LIAR!"

"Oh my, no I am not lying. Momo HInamori was not just a Kido genius and a spell architect; after she massacred Hollows and Shinigamis alike in a trip to the human world I altered the memories of the survivors but she was so scared so I lied to her. Told her that she was like me, and that as long as I was alive the dark power within her will be sealed," Aizen paused. "Still, when I faked my death to betray the Gotei 13 she was sure she would lose control and liquidate Soul Society. I also told her that if I were ever to die, the only way to protect Soul Society from herself was to kill the shinigami who took my life."

"YOU BASTARD."

"I believed Gin would be able to kill her, but turns out he was too soft. Then I sent her to kill you, I knew she would lose her mind and you would be careless leading her to me once more."

Tōshirō's face paled, Aizen planned everything so he could kill Hinamori.

"Hinamori survived, I thought I will never get a chance to kill her again for now Captain Yamamoto was aware of her. Fools, even without her true power she was smart enough. Though even your blade didn't kill her, yet instead of comforting her when she was recovering you abandoned her to self-accusations. Now she is dead, who is to blame Captain Hitsugaya?"

"BANKAI!"

Terroya-Kin ran into the detention unit with five other captains, all of the Lieutenants followed. Tōshirō stood with Aizen at his feet, dead.

"WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT HITSUGAYA?" Karin yelled. "WHAT DID YOU KILL HIM FOR?" He pulled out his Zanpakutō and charged towards Tōshirō, the other Lieutenants were gasping under the enormous amount of Spiritual Pressure. Terroya and Sui-Feng grabbed Karin.

"Calm down, Lieutenant Kurosaki. It's okay we don't need Sosūke Aizen any more," said Byakuya.

"Lietenant Kotetsu please confirm Aizen is indeed dead," Terroya dragged Karin away, lowering his voice he hissed. "Now is not the time to lose your head Kurosaki."

"Sensei's plan, now Aizen will begin the rebellion in Hell, this will cause so much-"

"Kurosaki! The royal guard is going to clean up Hell anyways; Aizen's rebellion shouldn't cause too much trouble. Now the former 0th members are going to help them it should work."

"But Momo-san will be forced out! So will Ichigo."

"Your Sensei is capable enough, now I need you to keep the rest of the Gotei 13 safe, create a barrier and don't let them go through. GO NOW!"

"GUARD! RĪPĀSHĪRUDO!"

Hitsugaya realizing what will happen yelled. "We need to get out no-"

It was too late for a barrier separated them, on the other side of the transparent barrier Terroya, Yamamoto, Unohana, Shunsui, and Jūshirō clad in their 0th Division uniforms.

Yamamoto sighed, "I wish for you to all stay in Seiretei, our mission is too dangerous for the likes of you."

The other captains were furious. "I reject!" Byakuya shouted. "Our mission is to protect Soul Society, how could you have elected us to become Captains yet won't let us go with you?"

"FOOL! I NEED YOU LOT TO PROTECT SOUL SOCIETY THAT IS WHY YOU AREN'T COMING WITH US!" with that, the five pulled white masks and left.

Rukia screamed. "They are going to sacrifice themselves! We have to go help them!"

"Karin let us out!" Tōshirō yelled.

"My orders were to keep Soul Society safe, besides," Karin looked at the Captain of the 10th Division with loath. "You were the one who caused this trouble Captain Hitsugaya. You have placed Sensei into danger, I will not tolerate nor respect anyone who places Sensei in danger!"

"YOU GOD DA-"

"Renji, this is not the time to yell," Matsumoto snapped, walking over to Karin Kurosaki she began talking in a soothing voice. "Karin, please let us out."

When Karin didn't budge Matsumoto sighed. "What about your sensei? Torreya is heading for death, we have to go help him and the others."

"Torreya-san isn't my sensei, but he will always protect sensei."

Hitsugaya yelled. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR FRIGGIN SENSEI, WE HAVE IMPORTANT PEOPLE TO PROTECT TOO!"

"Captain!" Matsumoto exclaimed. "Stop yell-"

"SCREW YOU TŌSHIRŌ HITSUGAYA. IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU I WOULD LET EVERYONE GO HELP!" Karin hollered furiously.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?"

"TERROYA-SAN'S LAST WISH WAS FOR ME TO PROTECT YOU, HIS MISSION HERE WAS ALWAYS TO PROTECT YOU!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"SENSEI SENT HIM TO BE A GOTEI 13 CAPTAIN SO HE CAN PROTECT YOU!"

Matsumoto gasped. "Ka-Karin? Who is your sensei."

"I don't know her real name but she was always in the form of Hideaki Fennikusu, the-"

"The guy behind you?"

Karin spun around, behind him stood a tall man wearing shinigami robes.

_Messy dark hair_

_ Warm brown eyes that faded to purple._

"SENSEI?"

To be Continued.


	17. Chapter 17: Ripashirudo's Tale

Ripashirudo's Tale

"I must have worried you Karin-kun," the figure standing in the doorway smiled. "It is okay now, the rest royal guard is on the move."

Karin tottered towards his teacher, suddenly reacting, "HOW CAN IT BE OKAY, WHY ARE YOU OUTSIDE? YOU CAN'T BE OUTSIDE! WHERES ICHIGO? YOU CAN'T BE HERE! I KNOW THE REASON YOU SENT TERROYA-SAN HERE, IT'S TO KEEP A EYE ON HIM ISN'T IT?" Karin jabbed his finger towards Toshiro Hitsugaya who along with the rest of the shinigamis looked stunned and speechless behind Karin's forcefield. Tears began to stream out of Karin's eyes. "He almost killed you before you turned into a royal guard didn't he? Because of him you can only use Hideaki Fenikkusu's form and memories to maintain sanity! I'm going to KILL HIM FOR MAKING SENSEI SUFFER!"

The figure limped towards Karin. "It will be okay, Kar-"

The figure stopped mid sentence for Karin had begin to dissolve into pieces of ash, and in a split second behind him plunged a sword through his chest. The shinigamis watched in shock as the real Karin plunged his scythe like sword into the figure.

"K-Karin, w-what are you d-"

"You aren't sensei," Karin hissed. "Sensei told me the next time I see him, he'll show me his true form or else I should put a sword through his heart."

The figure smiled as he coughed blood. "Your sensei is impressive, in less than a year he had turned Ietsu's pet mod-soul into perhaps the most powerful lieutenant in this room. Say Karin, has your sensei ever told you about Hideaki Fenikkusu? I mean although it's a different body it's still the same soul isn't it? The Hideaki I remembered didn't have Fennikusu as part of his name and he certainly was a blabbering fool."

Karin hesitated, but his curiosity seemed to get the better. "Fenikkusu was the most powerful illusionist in Soul Society, he was a created elemental guardian because Captain Yamamoto refused his fate as the next bearer of the dreaded Fire Element Spirit. Unfortunately he was recruited in the royal guard and soon died in service."

"Your power reminds me of Hideaki, you are very powerful indeed Karin Gikon."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, and your not bad yourself, you create illusions of Hideaki Fenikkusu just as well as one possibly can without their souls."

"Still your sensei can do better couldn't he? Well if your last name isn't Gikon, why is Hideaki's last name Fenikkusu? I can't help not being as good as Hideaki-san, I have however studied under him for fifteen years and I am his favorite student so I guess," the figure smiled then exploded, Karin spun behind just in time to block the blow from the figure who now regained his original form. "I guess I really live up to it."

Rukia gasped, "Urahara-San!"

Urahara leaped back and sighed. "Aya, I wish Hideaki hadn't trained you so well, you are stronger than I expected."

"I-never-met-Hideaki-Fenikkusu-IN-MY-LIFE!"

"Then who was your sensei?" Urahara questioned as he struck forth. "And why did he send you and Kin to kidnap your stepbrother?"

"I don't know! Sensei never told me anything!"

"And yet you care for your sensei so much... Why? Just because your sensei saved your life?"

Karin paused, as if stunned by the question. Then he faltered as he tried to stutter out his answer. "I-I h-have to p-protect Sensei. DAMN IT I JUST HAVE TO!" As he swung at Urahara it seemed though he struck.

"Karin-kun..." Karin turned to see that all the shinigamis had broken out of the force barrier which he just fractured. Byakuya swiftly sealed Karin as Renji knocked him out cold. Rangiku Matsumoto looked at her captain, Hitsugaya had his hand around something on his neck.

"Urahara," Kenpachi growled. "I suppose both Karin Kurosaki and Terroya Kin worked for Aizen?"

"I have no clue," Urahara replied. "After all Karin here only assumed that her master was once almost killed by Captain Hitsugaya..." As all eyes turned to look at the young captain something crashed from the sky and distracted them for a while.

"HELLOOOOO SHINIGAAAAMIIIIIS!" A very familiar voice called from within the large pod. "Did you guys mis meeeee? Wherrrrreeeees Ichiiiigoooo?"

"Visored!" Soi-Fon exclaimed. "You might have been our allies once but you are still not welcomed here!"

"Awwww little Soi-Fon is sooooo cruel now! Too bad Inoue sempai isn't here to chastise yoooou," Shinji Hirako sang.

Urahara frowned irritably, "You are very late you know? I went through quite a bit of trouble handling the mod-soul."

"Trouble? You? With that infant?" Shinji began laughing. "Wasn't he a leg-strength leftover mod soul from project spearhead which Iemitsu got fond of and placed into a little dead girl which you stupidly sealed?"

"He became high lieutenant level in the spam of 11 months Shinji, and not by himself. You should know there is only four people in the world who knows Demonic Arts and illusionary arts that well. Me, you, Sosuke Aizen, and… Hideaki-Sama."

"So either old man Yamamoto is traveling with a associate of Sosuke Aizen, or-

"Hideaki-sama is not really dead," Urahara shuddered. "I've always wondered if even a whole noble clan will have the ability to kill him. Who knows what that creeper is capable of."

Shinji suddenly showed a rare expression of worry, "I hope it's option one."

"Someone one would dread more than Sosuke Aizen," Matsumoto sighed. "Captain, why do you th-"

"Your here to help us get into Hell I suppose?" Hitsugaya sheathed his sword. Hiyori stepped out of the pod last carrying a large black sack.

"Much as I hate to agree with white-haired brat you guys are wasting time."

"Okay then, Hideaki it is, Aizen it is we still have to go!" Urahara unzipped the large black bag and started pulling out plain white masks. "Shinigamis of the Gotei 13, each one of you must wear this temporary mask if you want to fight using your zanpakutos in Hell, these masks only last 3 hours so when you are not battling take them off. When you take them off your Zanpakuto's spirit will be released and will travel alongside with you. In fact we better release them now to explain to them what is going on."

"Wait!" Kira called. "Are we all going?"

"Hmm, I only have 16 masks here and I want at least two medicinal shinigamis, I guess all six captains should come, and we have to bring the mod-soul to lead us to Hideaki or Aizen whomever is causing the Hell Revolt, which leaves seven places for lieutenants," Urahara looked around. "Rukia-San, and Renji-San should come to look for Ichigo. I need lovely Ms. Matsumoto to come and look after her captain. I think the strongest in Kido arts is Momo Hinamori right, she should be useful since she is most capable to fight without her zanpakuto-"

"Hinamori is dead, and I don't need Matsumoto to wath my back," Hitsugaya said coldly. "Izuru Kira can come instead."

"Captain, I'm coming regardless," Matsumoto replied.

"Oh," Urahara sighed. "Isane Kotetsu please choose someone to be your medical aide. I suppose the rest of the captains can bring their lieutenants but anyone thats not coming, good luck and protect soul society to all your might. Those who are selected, please release your Zanpakuto spirits.

As all the spirits were released the prison corridor they stood in got a bit chaotic.

"Be QUIET!" At the doorway stood **Hyōrinmaru** (Toshiro Hitsugaya's Zanpakuto Spirit) and **Senbonzakura** (Byakuya Kuchiki's Zanpakuto Spirit), clearly irked by the confusion and ruckus caused by their fellow Zanpakuto spirits. Seeing Hyōrinmaru, **Haineko** (Rangiku Matsumoto's Zanpakuto Spirit) gave a squeal in delight and pranced towards him.

"My daaaaarling, did you misssss me? I dreamt of you every single niiiight, what are you hiding behind your-" Haineko halted in shock upon seeing the figure clutching onto the back of Hyōrinmaru's cloak. Senbonzakura quickly leaned closer to verify that the figure was indeed-

"You don't have to look Senbonzakura," Hyōrinmaru sighed. "It is Tobiume."

"OH MY GOD!" Haineko crouched in front of the little girl and clutched her hand. "Tobiume! Can you hear me? Can she hear me? How long has she been lost?"

"Wait isn't that Hinamori's Zanpakuto spirit?" Renji gasped. "How, how?"

"Why would the Spirit King posses a common spirit like Tobiume?" **Zabimaru** (Renji Abarai's Zanpakuto Spirit) said uncomfortably.

**Suzumebachi** (Sui-Fong's Zanpakuto Spirit) flitted in. "Besides, isn't the separation of spiritual body and Zanpakuto Spirit Level A punishment reserved only for shinigamis who have gone rogue?"

"She's not possessed," Hyōrinmaru sighed. "Please calm d-"

"Why is Tobiume with you anyways?" **Sode no Shirayuki** (Rukia Kuchiki's Zanpakuto Spirit) raised a eyebrow. "Shouldn't you have taken her to me or Haineko?"

"Okay, WHAT ARE YOU ZANPAKUTO SPIRITS TALKING ABOUT?" Kenpachi roared. "SOME EXPLANATION PLEASE? WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE POSSESSED ZANPAKUTO SPIRITS."

Hyōrinmaru sighed again. "Its very complicated, I think I'm going to have a headache…"

"Do you want me to explain it instead?" A voice came from the back of the room, a tall frame that was entirely cloaked in black, holding a larger sickle. "I mean Hyōrinmaru, out of all Zanpakuto spirits perhaps you and I know the Spirit King's intentions best?"

"Ripashirudo!" Senbonzakura exclaimed.

The form bent over to unseal Karin Kurosaki, as the Shinigamis stepped to stop him all of the Zanpakuto spirits grabbed hold of their masters.

"Let go of me Haneiko! I order you let go of me," Rangiku squirmed.

"Don't go near that man!" Haneiko cried desperately, fighting to not obey her master. "Don't go near him, he's very dangerous."

"Who are you!" Byakuya yelled as Senbonzakura held him with his sword. "Do you work for Aizen too?"

**Ripashirudo** (Karin Kurosaki's Zanpakuto Spirit) smiled, "No neither is Karin-San, a pity isn't it? At least Sosuke Aizen will have a little sense to work with his allies instead of against him. I thought that Sensei of yours sent us to work with former lieutenant Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, not these oblivious underlings."

Karin sighed. "I'm still not captain's level, even though I have as strong a sword as you. How did Ichigo-niisan do it?"

Ripashirudo helped his master up to his feet, and smiled at Hyōrinmaru. "Well Karin-san perhaps you should first compare yourself with your equals, if you see the progress of other single element spirit guardian perhaps your progress isn't as bad as you think."

"I am no equal of a dark elemental spirit, Ripashirudo!" Hyōrinmaru snarled, turning to the rest he explained. "The present captain of the Gotei 13 Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto used to be Lieutenant of the Royal Guard. The Royal Guard has already dirtied their hands in the worst sins imaginable but Lieutenant Yamamoto was always the only one with sense enough to go against it, that was why when the corrupted elemental spirits were created he retired, but he was too late to avoid becoming a guardian of one himself."

"Oh so much talking, talking, talking, you became so naggy after working under Haku Marise but," Ripashirudo looked pleased when he saw Hitsugaya. "Looks like little Toshiro has more of his father's flair, I'm pleased. Oh my! He looks just like Taro-Sama with white h-"

"My father's alive?"

"I think you said ENOUGH Ripashirudo," Karin cried. "You just might as well make a chart for them about all members of the royal guard."

"Oh I haven't thought of that! Thats a great way to annoy-"

"Are you going to explain or not?" Suzumebachi asked impatiently.

"Yes be a dear Suzumebachi-chan and hold this chart up for me."

* * *

><p><strong>Ripashirudo's Chart<strong>

_So in the beginning of time there were four spiritual elements_

Fire Water Earth Air

_And there would be new elements discovered, combined, and self created_

Light Darkness Poison Nature Wind Energy

Ice Metal Mirage

_Spiritual Elements would usually reside in a single spiritual body, which they would become in form of a soul cutter sword._

List of Guardians 400 years ago

Fire, Mirage Royal Guard 3rd Chair aka Fennikusu (Hideaki ? )

Ice, Water (Merged) Haku Marise

Wind Yoruichi Shihōin

Air Retsu Unohana

Nature Shunsui Kyōraku

Poison Royal Guard 4th Chair aka Yunikōn (Haruki Kimura)

Energy Royal Guard Lieutenant aka Doragon (Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto)

Light Royal Guard 3rd Chair (Informal) Yuuta Fytaigshu

Basic Natural Elements (Self-created) Kirio Hikifune

Darkness CONFISCATED

Earth Jūshirō Ukitake

Time, Space, Knowledge Royal Guard Captain

Corrupted Darkness, Energy Royal Guard 5th Chair aka Bashirisuku II (Isaroku Shinuski aka Isshin Kurosaki)

Corrupted Ice, Water (Merged) Royal Guard 3rd Chair (Informal) Yuuta Fytaigshu

Corrupted Fire Royal Guard Lieutenant aka Doragon (Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto)

Corrupted Mirage, Evil Sosūke Aizen

Corrupted Time, Space, Knowledge Royal Guard Captain

Corrupted Air Royal Guard 4th Chair aka Yunikōn (Haruki Kimura)

_**Elemental Spritis are passed as Heritage items, either by blood or testament. **_

-Haku Marise, when she died in a accident passed her powers onto her son

-Kirio Hikifune, instead of passing her powers to her child, she bequest for Kisuke Urahara to be the next guardian

-After Hideaki _ died his powers were passed onto his child who is the current 3rd Chair, WHO IS KARIN'S SENSEI, AND HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH AIZEN!

-Karin-San received the real uncorrupted Dark element from his Sensei who was in possession of it.

_**Uncorrupted Spirits cannot be passed.**_

-Ichigo Kurosaki only received the Corrupted Darkness and Energy because it was banished from his blood father by outside force so instead of the Corrupted Spirit dying with Isshin Kurosaki, it was forced to reincarnate within another body and it reincarnated with its powers nearly doubled.

* * *

><p>"You are horrible at explaining things. Hitsugaya-san…" Hyōrinmaru said tentatively."We should go now."<p>

"Hikifune-sama… passed her power to that idiot?" Hiyori Sarugaki cried pointing at Urahara. "Why! Why not me, why that idiot? And she had a child, how could she?"

"I missed you to Hiyori-kun!" Urahara smiled. "Now I think we should start preparing to travel to Hell or else by the time we get there Kirio and Hideaki's child would already have everything cleaned."

"Sensei should have it cleared by now!" Karin said with annoyance, then she took out a vial and uncorked it, the inside substance floated out by itself and created a large. "Sensei told me to only use this in emergencies but I guess this qualifies. I still don't want Toshiro Hitsugaya to go th-"

All the shinigamis piled in, with Hitsugaya at the lead. Urahara smiled and handed Karin a mask, "I think we should bring Ripashirudo's chart. Its not real done is it?"

"Do you have a pen Urahara-san?"

"You should call me Sempai, after all even if it is his daughter, it is still part of Hideaki's conscious that taught you," Urahara handed him a mechanical pencil.

List of Guardians 400 years ago

Fire, Mirage Royal Guard 3rd Chair aka Fennikusu (Hideaki _Hinamori_)

"Everyone should have a name," Karin declared, giving the 'i' a fat dot. "I wonder what sensei's first name is."


	18. Chapter 18: Basic Plots of the Illusion

Basic Plots of the Illusion

This is a flash back chapter*

_3 Years Ago Seireitei June 3rd_

"Are you sure Hinamori won't mind us sneaking into her room and dumping paper ribbons on her head?" Izuru Kira was carrying a huge bucket and following Abarai Renji down the corridor of the Fifth Division barracks.

"She will," Renji replied. "But hey it's her birthday, and what luck it happened to fall on holiday so we can celebrate properly."

"I don't see what is wrong with a nice dinner instead of jumping on her at five in the morning."

"I told you! I'm meeting Rukia for dinner," Renji replied blushing a bit.

"Any chance it isn't a coincidence you asked her out to dinner on the day of the Barentain Festival?" Kira said smiling.

"PURE COINCEDENCE, very surprised, totally forgot that the Barentain Festival was today this year!"

"Okay, okay, Renji! Be quiet we are near her room now! Oh my its seems like years since we worked here, I heard you are switching from 11th to 6th Division, I heard the captain is Rukia's brother."

"I heard you switched from 4th to 3rd Division, I heard the Captain is Gin Ichimaru the creeper."

"Capatin Ichimaru is actually very caring! Oh hey Rukia-san!" Kira waved.

Renji jumped and turned around, nobody was there, Kira laughed. "Why don't you just admit you really have feelings for her?"

"In your dreams, shhh, this is her room right? I can't believe she hasn't gotten at least 20th chair yet."

"Okay on three, one, two, Three!"

The two shinigamis jumped in, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINAMORI!"

Two large men, wearing nothing but a blanket was sitting on the floor screamed in fright, the room was in a mess.

"This… isn't Momo Hinamori's room anymore is it?" Renji asked tentatively.

"OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU PERVERTS DOING! LIEUTENANT HINAMORI MOVED TO ANOTHER ROOM MONTHS AGO! GET OUT! GET OUT GET OUT!"

"We are really sorry," Kira apologized frantically. "Do you know where Hinamori is?"

"LIUETENANT Hinamori, and you won't find her in a while, she has left by herself for a Level 17 mission in the human world three days ago."

"What, today?"

"YES TODAY, NOW GET OUT!"

"Has she forgotten her birthday?" Kira sighed. "I do wonder though, what two guys were doing in room together naked…"

"Kira," Renji said suddenly. "Did that guy just say Lieutenant Hinamori?"

"Yes, I guess."

"Did you know she was Lieutenant?"

"Well, no. I suppose she just got promoted, it's probably no big deal or she would have told us about it."

"How could she have been promoted as a Lieutenant? When has she become that powerful? I beat her in duels seventy percent of the time"

"Well she is taking a level 17 mission by herself, and she has used Kidō spells only captains can muster so I guess that makes up for her offence and physical strength?"

Renji sighed. "What a ignorant idiot, you know what, lets go help her on her mission so she can finish faster"

"Sure, why not."

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

The 10th Division Barracks seemed unusually quiet and peaceful, newly instated Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya walked into the office where his lieutenant was sleeping on the couch.

"Matsumoto?"

Rangiku Matsumoto jumped, seeing it was just her captain she slumped back in bed. "What are you doing here Toshiro? Today is holiday, besides its not even working hours."

"Captain Hitsugaya, Matsumoto learn some respect," Toshiro sighed and turned to see a line of shinigamis waiting outside the office doors. "What are you guys doing here?

"Deepest apologies Captain Hitsugaya, these are deliveries for Lieutenant Matsumoto. Barentain flowers, non-chocolate snacks, cards," one of the Shinigamis replied.

Rangiku lifted her head to see. "What? I thought I made very clear that personal visits are only allowed after eight!" Looking at her cell phone. "Its only quarter after five!"

"Yes, that was clear. But these aren't our personal deliveries, these are invitations and gifts sent from members noble families and they demand we deliver instantly."

Rangiku yawned and walked to the doorway where her captain stood, irked to the point of no return to inner peace. "What! There is at least double amount of last year's gifts."

"Actually some of us are delivering chocolates for Captain Hitsugaya."

"WHOA! REALLY? Wow, Captain you have only been here for two weeks and you are already becoming very popular, I must suggest doing your portrait to the Shinigami Women's Association! I think i have hit jackpot," Rangiku exclaimed. "Bring them in then, two piles, alphabetically please!"

Toshiro sighed, why did he get assigned such a lieutenant? Not only does she not work, but she piles all her work on him, and dresses way too revealingly. Still, Rangiku was the closest person he had here in Soul Society since Hinamori hasn't talked to him since he became Captain. He went over to his desk and pulled a bouquet of yellow Narcissus, he handed them to Rangiku.

"Happy Barentain Matsumoto, I hope we become great partners."

"Awwww, how did you know I loved daffodils," Rangiku's face lit up, she stood up and gave Toshiro a large hug. "That was very sweet and gentlemanly of you, Captain. Thank you, hey weren't you saying something about a birthday of a friend of yours or something?"

"Wait, is today June 3rd?"

"Why, yes. Who's birthday is it?"

"Oh damn, Hinamori's!"

"Momo Hinamori? Lieutenant of the 5th division?" Rangiki asked. "Oh she is so innocent its almost cruel that Captain Aizen assigned her as his Lieutenant! It also makes him look pretty much a pervert, like Captain Shunsui. But I get why he would assign her, that child has got more knowledge of complex spells than I have of hair! Oh my god what is that!"

Outside the window was a life-size ice sculpture of a peach tree complete with falling ice petals.

"Captain Hitsugaya! Captain Aizen sent this back, telling you that Lieutenant Hinamori is right now away on a solo mission and is still not back! He said that it was a wonderful Barentain's present and that you should keep it frozen until she gets back," a shinigami yelled.

"It's not a Barentain's present, it is her Birthday present you fool," Toshiro yelled back.

"What should I do with it?"

"Make yourself a nice slushy!"

"Captain!" Rangiku exclaimed. "How could you? You must have spent hours making this!" Leaning out she yelled. "Store it in the Kitchen freezer and give it to Hinamori as soon as she gets back."

"Don't bother Rangiku, idiot Hinamori even forgot her own Birthday and left to do a mission on holiday?"

Another petal fell into the room through the office window, it slowly transformed into a flaming butterfly and dived into a sheet of paper on the desk, then it fluttered up and landed on Toshiro's shoulder. The captain and his lieutenant both walked over to look at the scorched sheet of paper, there was beautiful calligraphy written upon it, Hinamori's handwriting.

夢ぢには

あしもやすめず

かよへども

うつつにひとめ

見しごとはあらず

in ḿy dreams̄ / alǒng dṝeam **p**aths

wíth**o**ut **ṝ**eśting mȳ legś

Í gó of**t**eń to you

in the re**a**l world, a sing**l**e glimpse

is different.

Happy Barentain's** Day Hitsugaya-kun**

_**found me was backwards**_

"So she, remembered to send me a stupid Barentain's card with a silly poem with messy scribbled english translations but she doesn't remember her own birthday?"

"Captain I don't think she did it intentionally, I mean she has been on that mission for three days now. I saw her tab when I went to mission control center yesterday."

"Three days?" Toshiro started. "Okay, now I'm worried. What kind of mission did she get sent on?"

"Some kind of rescue level 17 mission."

"Level 17? Thats three levels away from top level! They sent a new Lieutenant solo on a level 17 mission?"

"I guess, it is really no big deal. I've been on level 17 missions."

"Yeah, with how many fellow Lieutenants and or a supervisor Captain?"

Rangiku sighed. "You worry too much Captain. Hinamori is capable of more than you probably realize."

"No she isn't! I grew up with her, I know her limits! She isn't capable of going solo on a level 17 mission!"

"Well if you are so worried about her maybe you should switch her to the 10th division and make sure she stays on level 2 missions," Rangiku suggested sarcastically.

"I tried a few days ago, but she just became Lieutenant, and Aizen…" The butterfly suddenly gave one last exhausted flap then landed on his shoulder, dead. Toshiro suddenly paused in realization, then without a word he took off in shunpo.

"CAPTAIN!" Rangiku followed. "What are you doing! Where are you going!"

"Hinamori is in trouble, this butterfly thrives based on how well the summoner is in health." Suddenly he pause again, causing Rangiku to crash into him. "She is in serious trouble or else she wouldn't have sent her message coded."

in ḿy dreams̄ / alōng dṝeam **p**aths

wíth**o**ǔt **ṝ**eśting mȳ legś

í gó of**t**eń to you

in the re**a**l world, a šing**l**e glimpse

is different.

Happy Barǔntain's** Day Hitsugaya-kun**

_**found me was backwards**_

"Matsumoto, help me just list out the words that are bolded, underlined, ticked with a v or a check."

words with ´ m i s s i o n

words with ¯ s o r r y

words with ˇ u s e

words with underline i n e d e h e l p in the real world is different

words with **Bold**p o r t a l Day Hitsugaya-Kun found me was backwards

Rangiku gasped, looking at her captain's grim face instead of the paper as Toshiro unscrambled the words.

sorry

mission in the real world is different

i need help

use portal

Day Hitsugaya-Kun found me was backwards

"What does she mean by the day you found her was backwards?"

Toshiro fidgeted. "I don't know, darn it Hinamori must you always make it so complicated?"

"Captain, think just try to remember!"

_Some years ago Junrinan, District 1 of Rukongai_

Toshiro Hitsugaya sat and waited impatiently as his grandmother cooked.

"Do you want help, grandma?"

"It's ok Toshiro, your still to young to help out in the kitchen. But my I swear my back is getting stiffer by the second," Toshiro's grandmother smiled as she stirred the soup. "Why don't you go out and play with the other children? Lunch won't be ready for a while."

"Everyone is afraid of me, nobody would smiled at me except for you," Toshiro sighed. "Everyone just kinds of freezes when they see my hair and eyes."

"Now Toshiro-"

"Whoa did you see that grandma?" Toshiro pointed outside the door where a orange butterfly landed.

"Go out and look for yourself Toshiro, young boys like you makes small houses nearly like living in a well,"

Toshiro leaped down from the bed and ran outside, the orange butterfly seemed to be made of flames, it flickered at the sight of Toshiro running over.

"Oh it is made out of flames, if i touch it will it go out? I w-" The butterfly landed on his shoulder, then to his hand where it lit a laser beam in a direction towards a piece of woods, then fluttered off that way. When Toshiro didn't move the butter fly fluttered back on his hand and pointed a laser beam towards the woods again. "Do you want me to go that way?"

Walking in that direction behind the butterfly Toshiro wondered how such a warm thing can stand being near him, even normal people can't stand being near his throbbing vibe of coldness. As he walked on, something in the clearing no so far away caught his eye, it was a small figure wearing rags, sprawled on the ground. Toshiro ran forward, it was a little girl, perhaps a few years older than him.

"Hey, are you alright?" Toshiro shook her. "How can you be so weak? Only I get weak, the other kids don't get weak! Hey! Wake-up."

The girl lifted her head, her dark hair was very dirty. She looked at Toshiro who quickly looked away so she couldn't see his eyes, but when he looked at her again she was smiling.

"You have really pretty hair," the girl said softly. "Your eyes are really pretty too."

She tried sitting up but collapsed, her face was red and feverish.

"What's your name?" Toshiro asked stunned by what she just said, he placed his hand on her forehead. "Where are you from?"

"Hinamori, I can't remember my first name, the people in district eighty just called me Hinamori."

"District eighty? You came from District eighty? That's the most lawless district!" Toshiro looked around, then his eyes set on a peach tree where the flame butterfly perched itself. "Is that your butterfly?"

"I think so, when I needed help it would just materialize out of my hands"

"Do you like peaches?"

"I guess?"

"Then your name shall be Momo! And you can help Grandma, and play with me, come on!"

"Toshiro…" Hinamori sighed, "I'm sorry I can't walk, I sprained my left leg running away.

Toshiro didn't reply to that, he walked over and hauled HInamori up little as he was.

"What! How can you lift me? Your so little…"

"Not only you are special Hinamori," Toshiro didn't like smiling, still one escaped him. "When's your birthday?"

"Birthday?"

"Yeah, the day you celebrate how old you are?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"Then it shall be today, because today for as long as I remember was the first time someone was truly nice to me, Thank you Shiro-chan!"

"Don't call me that! June 3rd?"

"Matsumoto, call ahead and tell them to open portal gate 36, then go back to the office!" Toshiro ordered.

"I'm coming with you Captain!"

"Captain, I'm sorry, I cannot obey that order!" Rangiku replied. "I, like you am not going as a member of the 10th division, but as a friend worried about my junior."

"Matsumoto..."

"Come on, protect what's important to you alright?" Matsumoto smiled as she flashed past.

Toshiro stared at the butterfly on his palm, "Hang in there idiot-Momo, looks like I still need to worry about you no matter what."

At the portals Renji and Kira stood in front of Portal 78.

"Are you sure this portal is right?" Renji asked.

"Well mission control says she entered through here, but it's likely she has been on the move," Kira sighed.

"Hey," Toshiro caught the sight of them. "You guys are Abarai Renji and Izuru Kira right? Hinamori's classmates in Shinigami Academy? What are you guys doing here on holiday?"

"Captain Hitsugaya?" Izuru Kira bowed in respect.

"Wait, I think we can tell him," Renji whispered. "Isn't he a friend of Hinamori's? Toshiro Hitsugaya?"

"We are here to search for Hinamori, she is the only Shinigami left in the human world, and it is her-"

"Birthday, I know," Hitsugaya sighed. "Come with us then, she's near portal 36, do you guys know why Aizen would allow her to go on a level 17 mission by herself?"

"I over heard the workers at Mission control just confirming it's actually a level 18 mission. They are sending out a request for Captain Aizen to go on a rescue mission."

Hitsugaya swore. "Matsumoto call MC and tell them we are going through the Portal, you two follow if you want."

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

Somewhere on the borders of the human world, a group of Menos Hollows stood, three Gillians led by a newly created Adjuchas hollow. They were surrounded by a complicated series of kido spells.

Hinamori watched behind a tree as they continuously struck the web, if it were only Gillians they wouldn't be clever enough to break free. But the Adjuchas was a different story. Hinamori winced in pain, at least she managed to send all the Shinigami Academy students back, but she couldn't just stand and watch as they devour other prey. She had a feeling they weren't going to let her escape after she purified one of the Gillians.

"I know you are there Shinigami!" the Adjucha yelled. "Even if I can't sense your reiatsu, I know your there, I can smell the continuos flow of your blood Shinigami! Why don't you escape? If you don't get help you will die in a hour, shorter as soon as I get out!"

"And leave you to terrorize the human world? Never," Hinamori answered limping into view, she drew out a pouch of white powder, with the powder it she began to form a pattern on the ground. She stood in the middle and started muttering incantations.

The Adjucha realized what she was doing and panicked. "Why are you so noble? You are willing to sacrifice yourself for humans? Where are your stupid friends, why aren't they here to help you? STOP!"

"My friends," Hinamori smiled, spiritual power had began to move large amounts of air, lifting her in the air. "Have done enough for me. I am lieutenant of the 5th Division, the symbol of my division is the lily of the valley, it means danger and sacrifice. You are lucky, I never planned on using the sealed power within me, for I might hurt innocent people, but now I shall seal you in everlasting damnation."

"YOU ARE BLUFFING!"

"Shīru ga konagona ni shima-"

Suddenly appeared Toshiro, grabbed Hinamori from the back.

"Shiro-"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IDIOT?" Toshiro yelled. "Were you honestly considering giving away your life for a couple of hollows? HOW MUCH DO I HAVE TO WORRY MY SELF TO DEATH BEFORE YOU LEARN SENSE?"

"Shiro..." Hinamori began to lose conciousness. "I'm sorry... I seem... Even the promise... I hope..."

"That Shinigami is beyond help kid, she was too weak to start with," the Adjucha smiled. "Why don't you run? Since this Shinigami died so dramatically, we just don't want to cause another scene."

Kira, Matsumoto, and Renji arrived. One glance at Hinamori's limp and bloodstained form in Hitsugaya's arms Renji and Matsumoto unsheathed and charged towards the hollows in fury.

"Izuru Kira, take Hinamori back to Soul society now, find Captain Unohana," Hitsugaya said evenly.

"At your request," blinking away tears Kira received Hinamori. As he dashed towards portal 36 he couldn't stop thinking about Captain Hitsugaya's expression.

"Three shinigamis! Now this is far more interesting."

Rangiku with tears streaming down her face looked at her captain for command. "Matsumoto, Abarai Renji, please get away from here as quickly as possible," Toshiro placed a hand on his Zanpakuto.

"WHAT? Captain Hitsugaya, I want to avenge Hinamori too."

"RENJI LET'S GO!" Rangiku yelled, looking at her captain sadly she conjured shunpo.

"You shouldn't have told them to leave!" the Adjucha laughed.

"You made Hinamori go through a lot of pain didn't you?"

"Huh?"

"I wonder if the accept hollows sliced in a million pieces in hell."

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

Izuru Kira ran into Captain Unohana and Captain Aizen in the 4th Division Hospital.

"Captain Unohana, Hinamori-kun was-"

"Surgical room, go set up Kira," Unohana glanced at Aizen as Kira hurried off.

"You should have known better then to send your newly assigned lieutenant to a level 18 mission Aizen."

Aizen smiled. "I remember you saying the same thing to me when Gin Ichimaru came back from his first mission with two limbs torn clean off, it seems my lieutenants are both very noble shinigamis to start with aren't they?"

"Aizen, this child is innocent!"

"Yes, and rather more powerful than Gin Ichimaru, you sense it to don't you Captain Unohana? All the ex-0th division members" Aizen smiled then sighed as Toshiro Hitsugaya rushed in. "It looks like though, some things complicate my plans very much."

"How's Hinamori's condition?" Toshiro asked. "When I found her, her pulse was failing quickly."

"Captain Unohana is attending her," Aizen replied. Toshiro suddenly grabbed Aizen in fury.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? LETTING HINAMORI GO ALONE ON A CAPTAIN'S LEVEL MISSION?"

"Ayaya, lookee who is here at the hospital on holiday, and screaming and fighting too!" Gin Ichimaru climbed up to stairs with a basket of fruit.

Aizen sighed. "What business do you have here Captain Ichimaru?"

"Oh I simply came to visit Hinamori-chan, I heard she nearly died on her mission. Deja vu, if there ever was one, or am I simply a little off from all this holiday spirit?" Gin smiled wider.

Ten minutes later Kira stepped out, seeing three captains, lieutenant Matsumoto, and Renji he stuttered. "Hinamori's condition is not yet stabilized but if she is no longer in mortal peril."

"Can we see her?" Rangiku asked.

"Well Captain Unohana said just the three that went to save her are allowed in."

Gin waited until the others have left then smiled at his previous partner. "Unohana knows now, perhaps you've forgotten she is a ex-Roiyarugādo?"

"Not especially Ichimaru, not especially,"'Aizen replied. "One day I will have to hurt that child, and I don't want the death of the Ice and Water elements' guardian upon my head."

"So he is Marise's child, how creepy, a quarter dragon child. And his father is a shinigami?"

Aizen frowned as he spoke. "Fuyu T. Hitsugaya, previous shinigami ambassador to Doragonshire, nothing significant. Public records say he is dead, but interestingly the files you found on Captain Hitsugaya's desk-"

"He is known to be alive but forced undercover and using a different name," Gin finished his sentence impatiently. "I read the files you know?"

"Against my orders?"

"Unless you haven't noticed, the files I gave you were a copy I made by memory," Gin said with a hint of annoyance. "I was standing outside during your meeting with Toshiro Hitsugaya and I don't think a arousing of suspicion quickly after you just manage to wipe his memory would be wise."

"I miss having you as my lieutenant," Aizen reached over to rub Gin's head affectionately.

"I see you've found a satisfactory replacement, bet you didn't expect it to come with package not as satisfactory?" Gin shook off Aizen's hand and looked towards the direction the others had left. "Aren't we being a little to obvious being the only two captains not approving the promotion of little Toshiro Hitsugaya?"

"I didn't want to make it to easy for myself, now however I feel like I made it a little too hard," Aizen looked around and chose a chair to sit down on. "I do deeply regret my actions, Momo Hinamori was a exceptionally rare find, even her annoying friend is oblivious of that fact. Not to mention she proved to be manipulative and emotionally impulsive. Unfortunately Toshiro Hitsugaya seems to have a bigger sway to her than I."

"Knowing you, you'll use that to your advantage," Gin opened his eyes, revealing a sharp blue. "Was today, Unohana's sealing part of your plan?"

"Of course but the Zu (Taijitu) seal is weaker than Kirio Hikifune's Chi (Blood) seal, for she had used her own blood to seal Her daughter's powers. Since Kirio Hikifune's blood is perhaps the strongest raw material for binding, I will have to seal her again using her own blood in thirteen months. More preferably I like her dead, so there will be no chance she will ever regain her elemental guardian powers," Aizen sighed.

"Wouldn't doing that completely damage Unohana's Zu seal? You can only make one Zu seal every three years" Gin Ichimaru seemed quite fond of that idea. "Momo Hinamori is too young to have enough blood in her for a double seal."

"Theres always old man Yamamoto," Aizen replied. "Oh what a pity the newly developed Adjuchas hollow weren't able to kill her, but this mission will make her permanently weaker."

"You do know it's a sin to kill a uncorrupt Elemental Element," Gin noted. "I don't believe Kirio Hikifune's seal will make it any less sinful,"

"Yes but her dying as a result of me sealing her should not harm me, besides I'm not even sure a corrupt elemental guardian like me can kill a uncorrupt one."

"And what if you don't succeed?"

"Then I will just let Toshiro Hitsugaya kill her."

"Why him?" Gin wondered. "There are four other uncorrupt element guardians Gotei 13 Captains. We can have our pick."

"Because he is least controlled of his powers, and of his emotions as well."

"Indeed."

"You seem troubled Gin. Perhaps seeing Rangiku Matsumoto made you soft."

"Perhaps," Gin replied. "But being soft doesn't stop me from knowing my advantages, or from making wrong decisions based on personal issues. You didn't rub Momo Hinamori out of your equation accidentally, you were afraid she might turn out to be like her father and mother combined, something you perhaps fear more than anything in the world."

Aizen smiled fondly. "I KNEW at least you'd understand me, this is why I chose to include you."

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

Hinamori regained consciousness with a start, seeing people arrive she tried to sit up.

"DON'T SIT UP! Hinamori-kun your wounds will rip open," Kira cried as he ran over to her bed. "Why are you so careless and what were you thinking, I'd expect something like this from Renji not you!"

"Yeah, since when did you man up so much Hinamori? Just because we nobody calls you Momo doesn't mean you can be as reckless as a guy," Renji snapped, Hinamori began to protest. "No use of denial Hinamori, we know you volunteered for this mission."

"Stop, you two," Rangiku laughed, she smiled kindly at Hinamori. "Happy Birthday Hinamori. I moved all your gifts here so you can open them."

"Matsumoto-san... Thank you so much. I've caused so much trouble."

"Hinamori, you shouldn't be so reckless," Rangiku said softly.

"I'm really useless, I can't even handle a level 17 mission," Hinamori sighed.

"Are you going to sit there all day idiot? Pretty risky for a hardcore bed-wetter Momo," Toshiro walked in.

Seeing him, Hinamori scrambled to get up despite the protests of Kira. Rangiku looked at her captain, smiling she pushed Kira and Renji out of the room where stood Gin Ichimaru.

"Gin!"

"Hello, Rangiku."

"Captain!" Kira bowed in respect.

"Kira, I have a bit of paperwork left in my office, I wondered if you can spare a minute to finish it off for me."

"Yes sir!" delighted at his Captain's sense of faith in him Kira hurried off, Reji muttered something about meeting a friend and followed.

"What do you really want Gin?" Rangiku narrowed her eyes. "Something Momo Hinamori said back there reminded me of you when you came back from your first mission."

"What a coincidence," Gin began to leave, then he paused and turned his head. "Then you and your Captain better make sure she doesn't turn out like me."

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

"Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori mumbled not knowing what to say.

"Look you've got to promise never to use that spell again. I don't known where you found it but I'm pretty sure most of the captains don't even know it," Toshiro sighed. "Please switch to my division Hinamori, I've got enough to do already without worrying for you."

"Hitsugaya-kun I have already declined the offer remember?"

"You did?" Toshiro asked incredulously. "When? I don't rem-"

"Hinamori-kun," Aizen walked in the room, upon which Hinamori knelt on one knee. "How are you."

"I'm terribly sorry, Captain Aizen it was my fault I couldn't finish a simple mission, this won't happen again."

"HINAMORI!" Toshiro exclaimed. "It was downright his fault for assigning you a level eighteen mission."

"Wait eighteen? I thought it was fifteen..." Aizen looked dumbfounded. "Anyhow, I hope you don't decide to go with Captain Hitsugaya's offer, you have been such a great help. I do want you to however go on the six month tour of Soul Society in my place, it will be a small break for you."

"But my mission!" Hinamori prosrested, "I left it unfinished! There are low levels hollows terrorizing the area of Japan near the portals in the Human World. As soon as I heal I will have to return!"

"You will do no such thing!" Toshiro ordered. "I will not permit you entering that area ever again."

"You can't control me Hitsugaya-kin! This is my job as Lieutenant of the 5th Division!" Hinamori cried. "Why can't you just believe in my abilities for once? FOR ONCE!"

"Hinamori is that the way to talk to a captain? Not just any Captain, but one that just saved your life, and I expect more than once!" Aizen chastised.

Lost for words, Hinamori stood mumbling and stuttering. Toshiro stormed out.

"Oh, Captain Aizen, I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"There, there. It's ok now, I reassigned your mission to a member of 13th Division, it's more of their responsibility than ours anyways," Aizen said kindly. "You should make amends with Captain Hitsugaya you know, I'm sure he was just wor-"

Hitsugaya wheeled in a wheelchair.

"Get in! Are you really going to spend your birthday in this depressing ward? Even you aren't that boring, come on I know my grandmother is expecting us," Toshiro gave the wheelchair a nudge. "Oh and look outside, I did it in like five minutes so its okay if you don't like it."

"Is that a..."

"A beautiful ice sculpture indeed," Aizen smiled. "He had sent if for you this morning but you weren't there."

Hinamori plucked a ice peach off and bit into it. "It's peach flavored ice? This ice is magical!"

Hitsugaya sighed impatiently. "What do you think Hyonamarin was? Sewage water? Anyways happy birthday."

"Hitsugqya-kun, thank you..." Hinamori broke down and begin crying. "I'm really s-"

Toshiro picked her up and plopped her in the chair. "Let's go! Captain Unohana isn't watching right now!"

After they left Aizen dropped the smile off his face.

"You can come in you know, Toshiro Hitsugaya knew you were here."

Kaname Tōsen appeared out of nowhere. "You are going to give up on such a easy overthrow by letting that brat close to Momo Hinamori you know. I can sense it, Kirio Hikifune's seal will be broken in about thirteen months."

"I didn't let him get close, he was already close, the only way he'll ever alienate Hinamori is if Hinamori herself push him away," Aizen responded.

"So we make that happen!"

"Hinamori isn't Ichimaru, something like that will make her way too emotionally weak. I plan to have her eliminated," Aizen said curtly. "I'm not sure I can kill her so I will just seal her first."

Tōsen nodded. "Well then why don't you just let her continue her mission and become Kisuke Urahara's host for the Hōgyoku? I thought we just need a Lieutenant level Shinigami to do the mission, in the end she will die at Sōkyoku anyway."

"A number of reasons," Aizen answered. "After today, the chances of Toshiro Hitsugaya letting her go back to Japan are slim. If she goes near Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihōin, or Isaroku Shinuski, those three would likely have the will to help her regain her guardian powers. Besides, for me to kill or seal her in thirteen months with all the other complications of the plan I need her completely alienated. Hinamori has two other very interesting friends; I took interest in those two as well earlier on. Gin will promote Izuru Kira to his lieutenant in a couple of months."

"What about the other one?" Tōsen asked. "And how is sending a member of the thirteenth division to the Human world going to do that?"

"Not just any member."

"Rukia Kuchiki, lieutenant level but unable to become lieutenant?" Tōsen stared at the file in disbelief. "Step-sister of Byakuya Kuchiki."

"I noticed she had a close relationship with Abarai Renji, who is also in Byakuya Kuchiki's division, when the time comes I expect she'll play a important roll as well."

"You really did plan the tiniest details," Tōsen said in wonder. "I'm glad to not be your enemy."

"You should be," Aizen caught a ice peach in his hands and crushed it. "You definitely should be."

To Be Continued


	19. Chapter 19: A Deathly Explanation Part I

A Deathly Explanation Part I

**This is again a flashback chapter. Now none of the Flashback chapter indicates Hinamori regained her memory, they are just there for explanation and Hinamori knows nothing!**

19 Months ago Soul Society 4th Division

Lieutenant Hinamori opened her eyes for the first time in months, incredibly weak; she fought to turn her head.

"What have I done…" Hinamori whispered. "I'm such a fool, how could I not have seen Captain Aizen was a traitor? Hitsugaya-kun, I was thinking of killing him, how could I have done that? I swore to protect him."

"Lieutenant Hinamori?" a fourth division member entered. "Oh, you have recovered, what a pity! Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenants Matsumoto and Renji were just here visiting before their mission in the Human world."

Hinamori couldn't speak; she wondered if the girl knew what she had done to land in a hospital bed.

"Your division members want you to return as quickly as possible Hinamori-san, I heard Unohana shouting them down yesterday."

Hinamori felt her eyes get bleary.

"Hinamori-san, don't worry even the oldest captains make mistakes, besides you are the youngest lieutenant, you couldn't have possibly known Aiz-"

Blood landed on Hinamori as something stuck a sword into the girl, Hinamori screamed. The body of the girl bursted to smokeless flames, as an identical girl revealed herself from behind the curtains.

"Nobody can hear you scream Hinamori-kun."

"AIZEN!" Hinamori swung off her bed than doubled over in pain. "I'm.. going… to kill… you.."

"Why now, no more Aizen-sama? Hinamori, you do realize I can eliminate all of the Captains as soon as I want to? Right now I can send all of my Espada to the Human World where your friends are protecting the substitute shinigami, but that would not be fun will it?"

"I… WON'T… let… you," Hinamori panted reaching for her Zanpakuto.

"I'm not here to eliminate the Gotei 13, or to kill you," Aizen said pleasantly. "In fact I don't think I can kill you, its not within my powers and thats why I'd like to strike a deal with you."

"I don't trust a single word you say Aizen."

"I don't expect you to Hinamori-kun, just listen," Aizen said softly. "Now, you do realize the reason you are still alive isn't because I didn't intend to kill you or that Unohana can preform miracles to this level right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Simply put, you survived my attack by yourself, your sealed powers saved you."

"HOW AM I SURE THEY EVEN STILL EXIST OR IS THIS JUST ANOTHER LIE YOU COOKED UP!"

"So are you going to insist that you didn't kill all your classmates four years ago?"

"I… What do you want from me?"

"I would like some way to obtain your power, you see it would be very advantageous for me, but it will take time so I would need to posses your body for at least two months."

"Why would I agree?"

"Do you know the spell I'm using on this unfortunate shinigami right now?"

"Tamashī no suwappu," Hinamori gritted her teeth. "Complete switch of power within souls within souls."

"Indeed…" Aizen smiled. "You get my power and continue to run my revolt for me and I get yours and try to unseal your power."

"Why would I agree?"

"I don't believe you have a choice right now Hinamori-kun, perhaps take a leap faith?" Aizen reached out his hand. "Or I'll send my Espada Hollows to liquidate Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, Abarai Renji, Rukia Kuchiki, and the substitute Shinigami."

Hinamori clenched her hands.

_I don't deserve to live; perhaps before I die I can do a little more for the Gotei 13…_

_For Hitsugaya-kun._

Hinamori took Aizen's hand. In a flash her appearance matched Aizen's and she looked at herself smiling cruelly. The power at her fingertips were too enormous for her to balance, and she toppled.

"My, my, Hinamori-Kun, this won't do, see this is why I came here a bit earlier than expected, I reckoned you'll need a few days to adjust to my powers," Aizen as Hinamori crouched down to face Hinamori as Aizen. "You better put up a good act, or you'll have no chance of protecting any of your friends."

"What do you plan to do now?" Hinamori growled.

"Well I can't do anything with most of your powers sealed and the rest weak because of your physical condition, but I think I'll see if I can get Captain Yamamoto to break it."

"You bas-"

"I'd go if I were you, and I am you, but realize you are Sosuke Aizen in all terms of spiritual pressure, and the seal I placed on myself will expire in about thirty minutes," Aizen pulled on shinigami garments. "I have transferred some memories of mine to you so you'll know what to do, and remember, I never have a face like that."

Hinamori blinked back tears and left using Aizen's portal powers.

"Lieutanant Hinamori! You are standing, how unexpected," Captain Retsu Unohana walked in. "Just this morning you were still unconscious."

"I-I, Captain Unohana, may I please speak to Captain Yamamoto?"

"I believe he is having a meeting with Captain Hitsugaya who is in-"

"Really? Please Captain Unohana, I don't remember much, but what I do…"

"Save it, Hinamori, come with me."

Ω Ω Ω

"Your back," Gin Ichimaru greeted his superior. "I suppose Captain Aizen's mission was successful wasn't it Hinamori-chan?"

Aizen's figure walked into the light, the facial expression calm even tranquil, barely acknowledging Ichimaru he walked on steadily. Ichimaru stood, confused then followed AIzen's figure. "Hinamori-chan? Why the cold shoulder, I think you'll need me to show you around, don't you?"

Put up a good act or I'll have no chance of protecting my friends.

Aizen's figure suddenly halted. "Will you be so kind to help me summon Ulquiorra to the throne Ichimaru?"

"Ulquiorra Cifer?" Ichimaru asked, beginning to sense a familiar pressure that only elemental guardians like Aizem, Yamamoto, and Hitsugaya emitted. "Yes sir, however I believe Tōsen is waiting for you in the throne room to-"

"Its about Grimmjow is it not? Prepare another Numeros for the position of six while you go summon Cifer then."

"On my way…" Gin's smile momentarily faded and his eyes opened a little, he began a tinge of doubt that Aizen was successful in his mission; perhaps it was time to hit some nerves. "What about that plan to kill off the shinigamis who just arrived in the Human World for the substitute shinigami? I suggest we send on of the espada, the infant captain is with them."

Hinamori turned her head to look at Ichimaru stultifyingly.

_Protecting my friends_

"Why else would I ask you to find a replacement for Grimmjow?"

"Oh, I-"

"YOU," Hinamori sighed. "Are asking quite a few questions today aren't you Ichimaru? There will be a meeting precisely this time next week for all espadas and Grimmjow in the throne room, make sure none miss it."

"Yes, sir."

Hinamori turned the corner and walked towards the throne room, the doors flung open automatically as she expected. Kaname Tōsen stood with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

On Aizen's throne, Hinamori managed a smile. "Welcome Home Grimjow."

"Well?" Kaname Tōsen sighed. "Is there anything you have to say for yourself?"

"Not a damn thing," Grimjow replied. Hinamori felt less confident now, how can she execute a loyal soldier?

"I'm not upset at all," Hinamori quickly said.

"Aizen-Sama!" Tōsen exclaimed in shock.

"I feel that Grimjow's actions were indicative of a rare loyalty and desire to serve," Hinamori paused, then looked at Grimjow. "Is that not so, Grimjow?"

"Yeah that's right," looking back as Tōsen grabbed his shoulder. "What are you doing Tōsen?"

"Aizen-Sama! Allow me to execute this man!" Tōsen pleaded.

Hinamori tensed, but before she could say anything Tōsen ripped off Grimjow's arm. Steady, she told herself. "Grimjow if you attack Tōsen right now I will have no reason to excuse you."

Grimjow swore and stormed out, Hinamori waved

Hinamori sat back biting her lip, she collapsed into tears, the image of Grimjow's arm being ripped off constantly replaying in her mind.

"How can people be so cruel?" she gasped.

"Aizen-sama?" Uniquorra knocked.

"Come in, come in," Hinamori straightened herself up.

"You summoned me?"

"I need you to go to the human world and grab a human named of Inoue Orihime, you will find her near the substitute shinigami," Hinamori said. "She will be our guest for the next while. I want you to protect her and make sure she doesn't get hurt in any way, if she gets hurt I will kill you. Bring the new sixth espada, and his Fracciones, I expect Grimjow would want to come as well. I hope the new member is capable of eliminating the shinigami associates of Ichigo Kurosaki."

Uniquorra nodded. "Could you answer a question, sir?"

"What?"

"Who are you?"

Hinamori tensed. "How did you…"

"You are nearly the same as Aizen-Sama, but the Aizen I know wouldn't have let Grimjow continue to live for defying a order. You didn't expect Tōsen to rip his arm off, that was a pure coincidence but it sure fooled Gin Ichimaru," Uniquorra turned to leave. "Ichimaru-Sama's weakness is his heart, unlike me and Aizen-Sama, Ichimaru actually has a heart."

"Uniquorra!" Hinamori suddenly spoke. "You don't know what a heart is."

"It doesn't matter," Uniquora paused in his steps. "I will never find out."

"Please protect the human girl Uniquorra, to your last breath protect that human girl," Hinamori pleaded.

"Is that a order?"

"It's a suggestion."

"So I have no reason to obey, sir."

"Perhaps to discover the meaning of a heart?"

Uniquorra didn't reply, he began walking out the door again. Hinamori sighed.

"My name is Hinamori, Momo Hinamori."

"Why would you tell me?" Uniquora turned around in surprise. "Trust if for those with hearts."

"Betrayal is for those who throw away their hearts before they understood the meaning of one," Hinamori replied simply. "The substitute shinigami and his friends will come and rescue Orihime Inoue, I will make it so it is possible for the few of them to do so until their reinforcements come in. I need you to protect Orihime Inoue from anyone except the substitute shinigami."

"How would I be sure it is him?"

"He would fight to his dying breath for that human, when the time comes you'll know."

Uniquorra, looked strangely at Hinamori, then nodded. "I will accomplish my mission Aizen-sama."

_To be Continued_


	20. Chapter 20: A Deathly Explanation PartII

A Deathly Explanation Part II

(continued)

"Should we go and help these espada, Aizen-sama?" Ichimaru suggested. "Perhaps we can delay our attack."

"I don't want to make this any harder for myself Gin," Hinamori answered curtly. "Gather the top three espada, we are leaving now. If three captains and are sealed in this world wouldn't that be simple? Besides I have no use of that human anymore. Uniquorra can finish off the rest."

Ichimaru and Kōnen left at once to summon the top three espadas leaving Hinamori and Uniquorra.

"Uniquorra… My time here… Thank you."

Uniquorra nodded. "Take care, Aizen-sama is a lot more powerful than we think."

"I've cheated death once, I am no longer afraid to accept it," Hinamori said tiredly. "Perhaps we will meet again in the beyond."

Uniquorra hesitated, and then he conjured a black liquid, which wrapped around Hinamori's hand.

"Essence of Nihilism," Uniquorra explained. "This will help you keep your cover when you are around shinigamis. You won't be able to feel anything. It should also protect you from most attacks except for ones intended for goodness. That shouldn't be a problem seeing you are so pure."

"Thank you Uniquorra," Hinamori smiled. "Remember, protect the human girl from any except the substitute shinigami."

Ω Ω Ω

Watching Captain Yamamoto's flames suddenly Hinamori felt a change in the spirit pressure, it was her own body. Oh god, she thought, Aizen is here, he's near Matsumoto-san.

"Is everything alright Aizen-sama?" Gin asked.

"It's nothing," Hinamori replied. "Nothing to worry about.

Forgive me Matsumoto-san, Hinamori thought. She began secretly channeling power to Tier Harribel's Fraccion, please forgive me.

"That is odd, since when did Tier Harribel's francione become so powerful?" Tōsen wondered out loud. "In fact, their combined pet is about a level 5 espada…"

"Momo Hinamori seemed to be involved," Gin Ichimaru smiled. "I suppose she is dead."

"So is Rangiku Matsumoto," Hinamori retorted, sealing the smile permanently on Ichimaru's face. Crap, she thought, I didn't manage to kill myself, how pathetic.

Ω Ω Ω

"We will fight protecting you," Toshiro Hitsugaya said to the substitute shinigami.

_Hitsugaya-kun… It really is him._

"Fight protecting me? Thats ridiculous you guys are all beat up!" Ichigo Kurosaki cried.

_Everyone is looking at me with eyes of hatred._

"It is even more ridiculous for you to fight alone then."

_Listen to them Ichigo Kurosaki, don't come near me, wait for me to be weakened._

Toshiro Hitsugaya charged forth, clutching Uniquorra's essence of Nihilism Hinamori mirrored her best friend's movements.

_Uniquorra,_

_I wonder if you are peaceful now,_

Sensing someone behind her, HInamori quickly dodged Captain Shunshui.

"I was so close…" Captain Shunshui sighed.

_I am fighting a person who is very important to me for the second time now,_

_I wonder if you discovered the meaning of the heart before you died,_

"Aizen," Toshiro Histugaya looked intently at Hinamori. "You were saying before that a blade without hate is like an eagle without wings. That a blade swung out of a sense of duty won't work against you."

_His name is Toshiro Hitsugaya, he is a lot more powerful than me, so he always had to protect me,_

_I'm quite pathetic, am I not Uniquorra?_

Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya, only the essence of Nihilism kept her from crying out loud.

"I'll clue you in since you don't seem to be aware," Hitsugaya continued. "Swinging your blade out of a sense of duty is what a captain does."

_Why? Uniquorra, why does Hitsugaya-kun look at me like that?_

_Why does would he ever put on a expression like that?_

_Hitsugaya-kun why do you look so desolate?_

"Swing your blade out of hate is nothing more than base violence, Captains don't refer to that as fighting."

_You should have seen him when he was shorter than me Uniquorra,_

_He has really grown a lot taller, _

_I guess he was always wiser than me._

_The first time I fought against him, he forgave me so quickly…_

"Aizen," Hitsugaya slowly muttered. "You really aren't worthy of being Captain."

_Hitsugaya-kun why… are you so angry?_

_Uniquorra, do you think he will forgive me this time? This time I'm doing it on purpose?_

_I have a plan Uniquorra, will you lend me your strength?_

"How amusing," Hinamori forced herself to say. "Those don't seem like the words of the person who, out of all captains of the gotei 13-"

_I wonder if Hitsugaya-Kun will…_

"-Despises me the most," Hinamori forced a smile. "Do you mean to tell me, that there is no hatred in the blade you stand ready to swing?"

Hitsugaya tensed.

"Or," Hinamori continued. "Did your grudge against me vanish-"

_Forgive me Hitsugaya-kun_

_For everything_

"The moment Hinamori-Kun recovered and showed up here?"

_Hitsugaya-kun…. why is your expression so scary?_

_I don't want to hurt you,_

_anymore._

Unable to bear seeing Hitsugaya's eyes anymore, HInamori turned to block a attack from Captain Shunshui.

"Bankai," Hitsugaya roared, Hianmori stole a moment to reinforce the essence of Nihilism.

_Twice, I witness you release your Bankai to kill because of me._

_Have I really hurt you that much?_

_I don't deserve to live Hitsugaya-kun, but I must kill Sosuke Aizen first._

"If you don't want to be more pathetic you will go hurry and get past the shinigamis and the visored to kill both yourself and Aizen."

Hinamori gasped, the essence spoke to her within her mind.

_Uniquorra?_

"I'll help you, but you should understand their powers better than I."

_I have to get down to that protected area where two shinigamis lie, and kill the dark haired one, Hinamori explained in her thought. As long as I kill my current form as soon as I kill Aizen's current form, Aizen will have no where else to escape and will be sucked into Hell._

"Are you sure?" Uniquorra asked. "Your real self looks pretty young and pathetic, maybe you should live on and become a better shinigami."

_If soul society can prosper with the sacrifice of only one weak shinigami, wouldn't that be too great a benefit? Hinamori sighed. This is very complicated now though, these captains know what they are doing._

"The white haired one," Uniquorra's voice suddenly spoke. "Is he your friend?"

_The best_

"He cares a lot about you, you know."

_He cared too much, and he nearly died for it_.

"You are more important to him than anyone else," Uniquorra muttered, when Hinamori didn't reply he asked. "Do you love him?"

_I love all my friends Uniquorra, you as well._

"Oh."

_Hitsugaya-kun is special though, we swore to protect each other, I guess I'm not very good at keeping promises._

"Is he why you agreed to do all this, so you might have a chance at killing Aizen.

...

"You really think you would succeed?"

_Ever since we were young, he always took care of me. Now it's my tur-_

"Why didn't you kill that one? He might recover afterwards."

_Cutting off Captain Komamura's arm is already hard enough; I just can't take his life._

"Careful Soi-Fong's power is special."

_I'm alri-_

Captain Shunshui had swiftly cut Hinamori from the back.

_Uniquorra, GO NOW!_

"But you've just been."

_NOW! THIS IS AN ORDER, GO TO THE BEYOND NOW!_

"But-"

_I don't think I can finish off Aizen, go before he drags you with him to Hell, I'll be fine._

"But-"

_Thank you for everything Uniquorra._

Hinamori quickly purified the essence of Nihilism, glancing sideways she saw Hitsugaya approach quickly. She smiled, a real smile. "Why… Do you-"

Suddenly out of a corner of her eye she saw Shinji Hirako the illusionary Visored swinging his Zanpakuto. "It's the opposite..."

_Hitsugaya-kun…_

_No, Shiro-Chan,_

_I hope you'll forgive me for all the promises I broke,_

_All the mistakes I've made,_

_I hope to see that rare smile of yours one more time,_

_Just one-_

Hitsugaya stabbed Hinamori cleanly from behind through the chest; his Zanpakuto began to freeze her internal organs. Hinamori tried once to pull it out the Zanpakuto, she couldn't do it. As life began to flash away from her, she felt her own powers returning.

_No, no, no, it is too early,_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" Hinamori heard the Substitute Shinigami yell.

"H-Hinamori…" Toshiro gasped, trembling then his Zanpakuto quickly melted out of Hinamori's torso. Cradling Hinamori in his arms, Hitsugaya seemed to undergo a major emotional breakdown.

_I'm all right Hitsugaya-kun._

"Sh-shiro-chan… why…"

_Why do you have such a scary expression on your face?_

_Why are you looking at me with such a scary face._

The next few seconds were very faint, Hinamori thought she heard Hitsugaya scream in fury, then she thought she saw him fall back to the building where she was placed upon a piled of ice shavings, she thought she saw Captain Unohana healing Hitsugaya, then him leaping up and limping towards her.

"Hinamori, Hinamori… Why were you there, how did you get there?."

"Captain Hitsugaya, please back up I have to attempt surgery on Lieutenant Hinamori," Unohana said quickly. "This is worse than I thought, most of her organs have been destroyed to the point of no recovery. Is that human Orihime Inoue here?"

"Hinamori…"

"Sh-Shiro-Ch-Chan," Hinamori tried to raise her hand. Hitsugaya watched in horror as Hinamori's blood began to create a puddle around her.

"Captain Hitsugaya, you are faster than I, hurry and take Lieutenant HInamori to the twelfth division organ reproduction center. I will tell 12th Division Captain to meet you there."

"Will she be okay?"

"She has a chance. Now hurry."

Hitsugaya scooped up Hinamori and left in a flash. Unohana sighed then went to heal Shunshui.

"Captain Hitsugaya no matter how mature in other aspects is still infantile when it comes to the matter of life and death of a loved one," Shunshui sighed. "You shouldn't have gotten his hopes up Unohana-Sempai."

"You don't know yet? I wonder if Jushiro doesn't know either…" Unohana murmured.

"Know what?"

"That child, Momo Hinamori, has some kind of power sealed within her," Unohana swiftly moved the healing sphere to Shunshui's back. "She's going to survive."

"You don't mean-"

"Yes I do Shunshui."

"Two elemental guardians enter the Gotei 13 at the same time peaceffully is unheard of."

Ω Ω Ω

Toshiro rushed into the hospital ward with Hinamori in his arms. Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi landed in front of him.

"Give me Lieutenant Hinamori, Kurotsuchi-sama is preparing for surgery right now," Nemu extended forth her arms to receive Hinamori.

"I'm coming too," Hitsugaya said.

"Sorry Captain Histsugaya sir, father specifically said no visitors," Nemu explained. "In fact even after the surgery Lieutenant Hinamori would be allowed no visitors for at least a year."

"What, why?"

"Complete organ regeneration is not like healing a broken bone Captain Hitsugaya sir, not to mention we will have to reproduce parts of her nervous system as well. In fact after the surgery she will have to be kept in medicinal regeneration liquid, there is very large possibility she might develop into a persistent vegetative state," Nemu turned to leave with Hinamori in her arms. "Your haori will be sent back to you as soon as possible."

Clenching his fist tightly Hitsugaya sprinted away.

The Hell Chapters will continue next Chapter! (Yay!)


	21. Chapter 21: Tobiume's Escape

Tobiume's Escape

"Hinamori, what are you going to do?" Isshin asked.  
>Hinamori didn't reply, pulling out vials and poring them on the floor. The bottles seem to contain an endless amount of liquid; soon the small cave they were hiding in was flooded.<br>"So because we are in Hell right now you can't use your father's personality?"  
>"No, I just can't use it while attempting sealing magic."<br>"Sealing magic?" Ichigo looked over. "You talking in monotone is really creeping me out."  
>"Go back to your post Ichigo, you are suppose to stand guard, never forget what I taught you these two years," Hinamori took out a pouch and began to spread white powder out in a strange formation, as soon as the powder hit the liquid it turned stone hard and sunk to the bottom where it gradually darkened. "This might actually be a little difficult without my Zanpakutos."<p>

"Hey that's right," Ichigo wondered out loud. "I've never seen you wielding a Zanpakuto before Hinamori, did you lose your shinigami powers like me?"

"Zanpakutos," Hinamori corrected. "And no, my Zanpakutos can materialize as they wish and at the moment I've sent them two somewhere safe."

"You have two Zanpakutos? Didn't Hideaki usually fight with that Nanatsusaya no Tachi styled Zanpkuto?"

"Nanatsusaya no what!"

"It is also called Shichishitō, a long iron sword with six branch-like protrusions along the central blade," Isshin explained to his son. "Didn't you study the Chronicles of Japan in high school?"

"Because I'm so young father's _Hibana Shichishitō_ (Ember Seven-Branched Sword) split itself into two when I inherited it. Two swords with three branches, Tobiume and Terroya-kin, mother sealed the stronger half within me," Hinamori clarified. "I'm able to combine them with my power temporarily during battle, but with my human full bring powers I can maintain them longer than usual."

Hinamori begin to cough violently as the spell leeched her spiritual power.  
>"I've never seen such a spell, are you sure it is safe?" Isshin asked uncomfortably.<br>"No, but the results are advantageous enough for the risk," Hinamori set the formation alit. "If I do this properly all Hollows in Hell lower than the Gillian level will be cleansed."  
>"I think I like Hideaki better than his daughter," Ichigo mumbled. "She really doesn't have a trace of personality."<br>"Hinamori! You can't do this!" 

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

Captain Yamamoto's party was still searching for Aizen as they moved swiftly and unnoticed through the crowds of Hollows. Suddenly around them waves of Hollows seemed to turn to ashes, Terroya Kin suddenly doubled over in some kind of pain, runes on his wrist begun glowing. The other four stood confused, they knew what the runes meant but not why they are shining.  
>"Kin-San," Jushiro said. "Would you care to explain?"<br>"He isn't the real Fenikkusu, he is but a Zanpakuto spirit capable of maintaining a physical form," Yamamoto explained. "Unohana, you knew right?"  
>"Since the captain's examination."<br>"So you were once Hideaki the 8th Fenikkusu's Zanpakuto?" Shunshui asked in wonder.  
>"More or less, and I still am," Terroya replied.<br>"Wait Hideaki is still alive!"  
>"Well I definitely killed him centuries ago, it is more like he returned. But different, I can't really tell, I have been sealed within the body of this new Fenikkusu for a very long time."<br>"But that's not possible, if you were sealed how would the Fenikkusu have survived?"  
>"The fire Guardian spirit is often split into two, when we combine we become the true spirit. I'm the half with combat power, the other half is wisdom and sensitivity, when we adjoin or separate we would reincarnate ourselves. All the time I've been sealed, the other half has been the only power that the Fenikkusu had," Torreya explained. "Fenikkusu-Sama had rewritten the runes the binds us, I'm not sure which of the new runes will be broken but I know Fenikkusu-Sama is attempting something extremely risky unless..."<br>"Where is your other half?" Yamamoto cut in.  
>"I left it with the Ice Element Guardian in hope that she'll be safe."<br>"Well they have entered Hell already."  
>"Karin Kurosaki failed?"<br>"Kisuke Urahara defeated him, it's understandable." 

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

"Achoo!" Kisuke Urahara sneezed. "Someone must be thinking of me."  
>"Urahara-San," Rukia pointed at the surrounding Hollows they were battling their way through. "The Hollows are disappearing, even the Gillians is being demolished by something."<br>"Shūryō no nami Seal," Shinji landed behind Urahara, "It must be Hideaki, no one else would be that reckless."  
>"This feels different from the tradition Wave of End," Soi Fon sheathed her Zanpakuto. "Captain Yamamoto's forbidden Kidos are a form of Shūryō no nami, but this feels rather uncontrolled."<br>"Whomever is attempting the seal is doing it without their Zanpakuto," Mayuri Kurotsuchi concluded. "Doing so will generally lead to sacrifice of body parts, my this creature is infinitely interesting. Nemu, hold on to my arm you won't be able to withstand the wave once it hits you."  
>"All lieutenants, grab on to a Captain or a Visored, this uncontrolled spiritual pressure wave is likely to kill you," Urahara called, grabbing Rukia's arm.<br>"Urahara-San, I just noticed, where is Yoruichi-San?" Rukia asked.  
>"Most likely saving the castor of this seal from dying."<br>"Matsumoto, you just have to grab my arm you don't have to..."  
>"You are still so light!" Matsumoto lifted her captain. "Do you want to ride piggyback?"<br>"Shut up, be serious," Hitsugaya looked around, spotting Tobiume still standing in human form. "Tobiume! Why didn't you return to the inner world with Hyōrinmaru?"  
>Tobiume didn't reply, she stared at the direction the force of the uncontrolled seal as if in a trance. Hollows every where were scampering and dissolving, suddenly a sheet of flames shot across the field, the Captains and Visored held their position firmly, so did the single Zanpakuto spirit who was still staring at the sky.<br>"Tobiume!" Hyōrinmaru changed into his human form again and started towards the small spirit. "Get over here!"  
>"How did you get out?" Hitsugaya yelled over the wind.<br>"Uncorrupt Elemental spirits have the ability to do that!"  
>"What?"<br>"Damn, this wind is too loud," Hyōrinmaru sighed, he grabbed Tobiume by the shoulder. "Come on Tobiume! It's not safe here." In the sky the flame had formed itself in a shape of a giant bird, it bent it's head down as if to look at the Shinigamis except it had no eyes.  
>"Momo-San," Tobiume whispered, the she began thrashing wildly to get out of Hyōrinmaru grasp. "Let me go! I must find her!"<br>"What did you say?"  
>Ripashirudo transformed too. "Let her go Hyōrinmaru!"<br>"And get destroyed by that thing?"  
>"Stop fooling yourself you know that thing won't hurt her, you just don't want Toshiro Hitsugaya to ask you questions."<br>"So what? How would you like explaining Taboo to your master?"  
>"Look the sooner we get this thing done the sooner we can end our masters' confusion, JUST LET HER GO."<br>Hyōrinmaru released his grasp; Tobiume stumbled forth and sadly looked back at Hyōrinmaru. "Hyōrinmaru-sama... Thank you for everything."  
>"Just be safe, and get your master back her memory so mine can finally stop being sad."<br>"Yes Hyōrinmaru-sama," The giant flame bird dove in and grabbed Tobiume with one of it's gigantic claws.  
>"Okay, everyone take off your masks and release your Zanpakuto sprits, thanks to Hideaki or whomever reckless enough to attempt the Wave of End we shouldn't need tonight until much later."<br>"Hyōrinmaru dear! What happened to Tobiume?" Haneiko demanded as she was released.  
>Hyōrinmaru sighed.<p>

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

"Umm Hinamori-san you can stop now," Ichigo called as he stared at the hollow free land outside. "Dad, tell her to stop."  
>"I can't, and she can't either, the Shūryō no nami Seal is uncontrollable especially without a Zanpakuto," Isshin said worriedly. "I can't even break into the formation to stop her by force."<br>"OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" Ichigo doubled over. "Where did her right arm and left leg go?"  
>"They dissolved into ashes! Get out of there Hinamori!" <p>

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

"Where am I?"  
>"Safe, Elemental spirit realm," a familiar voice.<br>Hinamori opened her eyes to see her Zanpakutos' combined spirit in female form, running into her arms. "I missed you, you never returned."  
>"Momoka, do you know who I am?" the figure smiled, she was wearing a Gotei 13 Captain Haori, with the number 12 on her back.<p>

To Be Continued


	22. Chapter 22: Recovering False Memories

Recovering False Memories

"Where am I?"  
>"Safe, Elemental spirit realm," a familiar voice.<br>Hinamori opened her eyes to see her Zanpakutos' combined spirit in female form, running into her arms. "I missed you, you never returned."  
>"Momoka, do you know who I am?" the figure smiled, she was wearing a Gotei 13 Captain Haori, with the number 12 on her back.<p>

"Kirio Hikifune?" Hinamori gasped. "You look so much like Hibana Shichishitō."  
>"How did you know Hibana Shichishitō?" Kirio Hikifune frowned. "You should only be able to use Tobiume's sealed form."<br>"Your seal on me was getting weak because of the Guardian of a corrupt element Sosuke Aizen, he nearly killed me but it was Hibana Shichishitō who saved me and brought me to the Lieutenant of the 0th Division."

"Fuyu?"

"No… Yuuta Fytaigshu."

Kirio Hikifune laughed. "Of course, that man can't stand his own name. He'd always come up with crazy names for himself."

"I know who you are," Hinamori mumbled. "I know why you look so much like father's Zanpakuto spirit."

Kirio Hikifun stopped laughing abruptly.

"The truth is Hibana is made to look like you, the person father had loved more than anyone else," Hinamori continue to mumble.

"Did Hibana tell you this those years she was training you?" Kirio Hikifune crouched down so she would be in eye level with Hinamori.

"After a while, I wasn't able to maintain her combined form, so she was split back to Tobiume and Terroya, still I kind of figured out myself," Hinamori looked into large deep brown eyes that were nearly closed when smiling. "Mother."

Kirio tearfully wrapped her arms around her daughter. "You've become so mature I wonder if you are really Hideaki's daughter."

"Why did both of you have to die?" Hinamori asked softly. "I can't even remember my life as a regular shinigami in the Gotei 13 anymore."

"You can't remember anything? At all?"

"No, except for a image of the lily of the valley flower, and a image of Zanpakutos drenched in blood," Hinamori sighed. "Hibana, and Tobiume, Terroya-Kin separately seems to recall what had happened, but they won't tell me."

"They can't, you see right now you have lost your personality, judgment, and memory. You use to be very weak emotionally, and once your memory return you'll become completely traumatized and emotional."

"Why?"

"That is not for me to say," Kirio answered hastily. "When I sealed your power, I sealed only three quarters, the part that your father usually used for fighting, but your other one quarter still stayed exposed. Because it is not with you these days you couldn't stay in your normal form for long, so you used your father's form," Kirio explained.  
>"Tobiume…"<br>"I've always been sorry for the pain I've caused you, I couldn't bear for you to be the successor of my power as well so I changed my will for Kisuke Urahara to inherit it."  
>"I can't remember anything, I feel like I have no purpose in life," Hinamori looked around. "I don't recognize any of these clues of my past life."<br>"My time is up my daughter," Kirio Hikifune smiled at the thought. "I must move on now. I wish you the best of luck, you better go back and find Tobiume, only she can save you now."  
>"Will I see father too?"<p>

"Of course."

With that, Kirio Hikifune faded into the wind.

"**You came back Momo-san! Did you miss me?"**

Hinamori turned around to see her duplicate walk out from behind the white tree.

"You again… What do you want?"

"**Maybe you should ask yourself!"** the duplicate grinned widely. "**What do you want?"**

"You couldn't… know…"

"**But I do!**" the duplicate indicated the white tree. "I know why, the white tree cries.

"How? Aren't you me…"

The Duplicate slowly twisted and transformed, taller it grew, its hair seemed to be zooming back into his skull as there stood a tall man with brown menacing eyes and swept back hair, a strand hanging in his face. "I am not you, Hinamori-kun."

"Who are you?"

"I was your friend and colleague in Soul Society Hinamori-kun, I knew what kind of shinigami you were like," Aizen smiled. "At least I thought I did."

"What do you mean?" Hinamori clenched her fist.

"Why do you think your own mother couldn't tell you, nor your Zanpakutos, nor Lieutenant Fytaigshu, nor ex-Lieutenant Yamamoto?" Aizen replied lightly. "Because they were afraid the truth will either traumatize you too much or set you back to what you were becoming."

"Who are you! What are you talking about!"

Aizen smiled even wider. "Did you know you were a very high up position in the Gotei 13 Hinamori?"

"What?"

"You were the former Captain of the 5th Division, Captain Hinamori," Aizen chuckled; he reached over and took a shocked Hinamori's hand. "Actually, you were a vey good Captain, Yamamoto liked your guiding skills."

Suddenly a collection of images flashed in his mind, shinigamis, lots of shinigamis, ones wearing Haoris and ones wearing badges.

"Lily of the valley… The fifth division flower emblem!"

"Indeed, a beautiful flower," Aizen sighed as he continued transferring his memory to Hinamori. "Do you remember your friend? Toshiro Hitsugaya? And perhaps the person he cared most about, your lieutenant?"

"Fireworks, my Lieutenant…" Hinamori nearly collapsed as the word "Toshiro Hitsugaya" and "Lieutenant" sent a massive amount of images to her mind.

_He was short, has turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair, which tends to draw attention in the Human World. He wears a standard sleeveless captain's haori with a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round star-like clip._

_He is generally mature and serious; he had developed a cold attitude toward most people. When she joined the Shinigami Academy, he was a little bit upset about it because they could not meet as often as they used to do._

_She has brown eyes, and wears standard Shinigami robes with her black hair pulled into a bun held in a tied cloth. When in her Shinigami robes, she wears the 5th Division's lieutenant armband._

_She was an upbeat and easy-going girl who is generally quite trusting, but also very impulsive, emotionally vulnerable, and naïve. She admired her Captain more than anyone._

"Where are they now? They are the white trees aren't they?" Hinamori asked Aizen frantically. "They are important to me aren't they!"

How easy, Aizen thought, its almost boring, Hinamori might have become more mature and recovered her true powers but the thought of people important to her in danger can still destroy her.

"You betrayed Gotei 13 Captain Hinamori, remember?" Aizen said softly. "You faked your death as a murder. You wrote a letter to your loyal and emotional lieutenant framing Toshiro Hitsugaya."

_She saw her captain dead, pinned to the building by a Zanpakuto._

_She was so scared, so scared, she wanted to kill,_

_To kill the person who murdered her Captain._

"No, no, that's not possible," Hinamori, gasped as she watched herself read a letter of lies. "How could I have hurt her? I would never hurt her!"

_He threatened to kill Gin Ichimaru if he spilled a drop of her blood, and he fought Ichimaru even after she attacked him in the belief that he was her Captain's murderer._

_She grasped her Zanpakuto so tightly her hand bled, bled so much._

_She followed him, and then found her Captain; she was reunited with her Captain._

_Blood._

_Her captain would try to kill her._

_Then the captain will hurt him._

"NO! NO!" Hinamori screamed.

"I think you'd be interested to know that the Lieutenant of the 5th Division has a grave in the graveyard," Aizen smiled, he understood Hinamori too well.

"WHY? WHY? HOW COULD I?"

"I believe Toshiro Hitsugaya never visited her grave, well I wouldn't blame him after all he was the one who killed her, not you."

"WHAT?"

_The Captain then realizes too late that he is already affected by perception reversal,_

_Making Hitsugaya not actually attack from the front but the back, allowing the young captain to stab Aizen through the chest from behind._

_The Captain reveals to have already been using his Zanpakuto's hypnotic powers well before the fight started, somehow tricking Hitsugaya to stab her instead._

It was a wonderfully awful scene,

Everywhere, was ice shards,

Like winter, so white

Hinamori watched through Aizen's eyes (believing them to be her own that she had lost)

Shocked at the sight of her impaled on his blade, he cradles her for a moment.

The Lieutenant whispered "Shiro-chan...Why?"

"What did you see?" Aizen asked.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya let out a yell of rage and lunged towards me," Hinamori replied. "I suppose I defeated him quite easily."

"Yes, but Ichigo Kurosaki defeated you in the end at the price of his powers."

"He does not recognize me now…"

"He will, once you acquire Hibana."

"Why do you tell me this Sosuke Aizen? My orders were to destroy you, and I have no plans of going against them."

Aizen's expression flickered in momentary surprise. "I just thought you should know the truth before you die."

"We'll see about that."

To be Continued


	23. Chapter 23: Hellish Explanations

Hellish Explanations

Yoruichi Shihōin had led the group of humans to Hell; she found Ichigo and Isshin easily.  
>"Ichigo-kun!"<br>"Hey, Kurosaki!"  
>"Ichigo, are you alright?"<br>"Isshin, tell me what happened!"  
>"Orihime! Uryu! Chad! Yoruichi-San!"<br>"Your hair grew long again, I wonder how long you've been training with Fenikkusu," Yoruichi Shihōin smiled, "I see you've gotten much more powerful, perhaps you can fight me now."  
>"What is that behind you Ichigo-kun?" Orihime gasped.<br>Uryu looked carefully, and then wished he hadn't. "Kurosaki, who the hell is in there?"  
>Orihime began trembling. "Can someone break that barrier so I can heal her?"<br>"It's no use Chad!" Isshin warned. "The barrier can't be broken by anything but the castor."  
>"Thank god, I was starting to believe Hideaki actually wasn't dea-" Yoruichi narrowed her eyes, which widened when realization sunk in. "She is a shinigami, Gotei 13 fifth division lieutenant. She was Aizen's Lieutenant before he defected. It never struck me that a lieutenant's dead body would be enough to maintain the Shūryō no nami Seal. But then Aizen's decisions always had a reason"<br>"I knew she looked familiar, wait dead body? What dead body?"  
>"Momo Hinamori died fifteen months ago, at the hands of Aizen." Yoruichi explained. "Well she died sealing Aizen when he broke out of prison. I suppose Aizen brought her body with him to Hell, this seems sickening but it's the only-"<br>"Momo Hinamori isn't dead Yoruichi!" Isshin exclaimed. "She is the daughter of Hideaki Hinamori the demo substitute shinigami, the fire and illusion element guardian, and member of the royal guard. Her mother Kirio Hikifune sealed her at birth, wounded up as lieutenant of Sosuke Aizen, broke the seal after suffering total amnesia and regained her powers which included her self materializing heavenly elemental Zanpakuto spirit Hibana Shichishitō, and got recruited by 0th Division Lieutenant Fytaigshu. She sent her Zanpakuto Spirit to become a Gotei 13 captain, Aizen purposefully died and is preparing some kind of hell rebellion so Hinamori is casting a Wave of End seal so the Royal Guard's work will be lessened," Isshin panted after telling the brief story.  
>"She is either really naive or really foolish to attempt the seal in person without a Zanpakuto, if she doesn't get out soon all that will be left of her is her clothes."<br>Suddenly a great bird made of flames swooped in carrying a little girl dressed in traditional Japanese clothing. Gently it placed the small girl on the ground.  
>Seeing Hinamori floating within the seal formation Tobiume let out a cry and sprinted towards the barrier. "Momo-San! Momo-San! Can you hear me! It's me, Tobiume, your Tobiume." Before anyone can stop her she ran through the barrier holding her breath and began shaking her master.<br>Hinamori opened her eyes; she felt very heavy since the influxes of false memories that she believed were real. "Help me, Tobiume, I need to get out by myself."  
>Awkwardly the two stumbled out the barrier, which exploded releasing masses of groveling liquid. Hinamori collapsed, and blood began flowing from the joints of her two missing limbs. Orihime began healing her; Tobiume sat at her side crying.<br>"Tobiume, don't cry, I'm absolutely fine."  
>"Y-your hair is down, and it's long now..." Tobiume stammered, she wanted to say 'Hitsugaya-san will notice, like he did before, he is safe' but she couldn't, she didn't know either that he master now believed she killed the person Toshiro Hitsugaya cared about most (herself).<br>"Where is Terroya-Kin? I thought I told him to leave you in a safe place no matter what."  
>"He and the a few ex members of the 0th division and on their way to help the-the 0th division," Tobiume sniffled. "He left me with the rest of the Gotei 13 which Karin-San sealed in soul society, but they managed to break out with the help of the Natural Elements and Metals Element guardian, and there were these Vizored freaks, and then I felt you were doing something dangerous, and I think you summoned me…"<br>"Kisuke Urahara," Hinamori finished closing her eyes. "Mother gave him that power to avoid burdening it to me, for that I'm grateful." Hinamori's features during this time slowly changed to her father's. Seeing Hideaki (though it was not really him) made Yoruichi increasingly uncomfortable.  
>The Hideaki now opened his eyes, seeing Yoruichi his face lit with delight. "Oy Yoruichi-chan! I haven't seen you since forever. If I were not missing an arm and a leg I would give you a giant hug. WOW your boobs got even bigger!" Hideaki smiled, completely unaware of the false memories his daughter acquired from his least favorite former student.<br>Yoruichi smiled through her tears. "How could I use to have a crush on you? And how did Kirio end up loving a perv you?"  
>"Hideaki-sama?" Tobiume exclaimed. "What the-"<br>"It's okay Tobiume," Hideaki patted her head with his daughter's one good hand. "You've done perfectly, protecting Momo better than anyone ever could. You even got her name back."  
>"We have to go soon, Aizen will launch his rebellion in no time. Thanks to Momo-chan we no longer have to worry about everything under the rank of Gillian which is about ninety-seven percent of Hell's population but only thirty percent of it's actual fighting power," Isshin glanced at the map. "We still have to figure out where he is."<br>"Tobiume, lead them to Torreya Kin. You girl, go with them too, my daughter will be fine," Hideaki gently gave Orihime's hands a push.  
>"Easy for you to say, it's not even your body old man," Ichigo said angrily. "If we go you would surely die."<br>"How noble Substitute Shinigami-San. Perhaps you are really destined for this job."  
>"Haruki Kimura!" Yoruichi and Isshin shouted at the same time.<br>"What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be aiding the rest of the 0th division," Isshin questioned.  
>"Lovely to meet two ex-5th Chair Bashirisukus at the same place, Yoruichi, Isshin," Kimura replied coldly.<br>"Haruuuu, did you come to heal meee?" Hideaki sang happily.  
>"In your dreams Hideaki, I'm here to heal your daughter so get out of her!"<br>"Actually I'm sending Tobiume away with Kurosakis and Yoruichi's human full-bring users, so I think I better remain in this form."  
>"Fine, but don't say a word!" Kimura seethed, turning to the rest. "Fenikkusu-Sama risked her life to single-handly wipe out thirty percent of the Hell Rebellion, it's the least you people can do to show your gratitude and go help finish off the rest."<br>Yoruichi nodded at her old sempai, "Please heal her well, all of us owe her deeply. Even before she was born."  
>"Scat," Kimura smiled to himself, as soon as they left he turned tiredly to face Hideaki's hideously annoying face, instead he suddenly felt extreme exhaustion as if all he spiritual pressure had been sucked out of him. "W-what?"<br>He managed to collapse on his back, standing in front of him was a perfect clone of Haruki Kimura who was even radiating his spiritual pressure. "I'm sorry Kimura-San, I have to go to the battle, there is just too much that I might be able to remember."  
>"F-fenik-kkusu-S-sama? Y-you k-kicked y-your father out-t?"<br>"Yes, but I can only use your form temporarily before my spiritual pressure become exposed."  
>"Y-you c-can k-k-kill me," Kimura said shuddering. "I d-des-serve to d-die, if y-you k-k-kill me y-you w-will be ab-ble to u-use my f-form end-dl-lessl-ly r-right?"<br>"Why would I do that? Kimura-San has been nothin but nice to me since I turned up at the 0th division, there I cast a barrier all around you, it will keep you safe until we end the rebellion."  
>"B-b s-safe F-f-fen-ni-"<br>"Just call me Momo."  
>Kimura smiled at his only godchild, he loved her like a daughter the day Lieutenant carried her in even though he didn't know of her history, now he thought, perhaps fate really is just simple like that. As he watched Hinamori run off he sighed in bittersweet happiness. "It's unfair really," he said to himself. "I didn't even get the chance to see the child grow up, now she looks just like me... Hideaki, Kirio wherever you are I hope you guys are not too disappointed. I did warn you I'd be a horrible godfather."<p>

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

0th Division Lieutenant Fytaigshu blocked an incoming blow from Sosuke Aizen's sword.  
>"It's no use, not even the mighty 0th division lieutenant can defeat me now," Aizen remarked. "And you were so well known centuries ago weren't you Yuuta Fytaigshu, if that is your real name. Is your name really that important? So important that the woman you love cannot speak it at her last moments of life, staring into your vivid green eyes but not able to speak the name of her cold lover?"<br>"YOU BAST-"  
>"My the 0th Division really went downhill since they got replaced as Soul Society's main military force, you can't even hold off my espada."<br>"What the heck are you talking about?"  
>"You don't know?" Aizen smiled pleasantly. "I suppose it's some use having once a Lieutenant that write Soul Society History books."<br>"Momo Hinamori?"

To Be Continued


	24. Chapter 24: I see Icy Heritage

Icy Heritage

0th Division Lieutenant Fytaigshu blocked an incoming blow from Sosuke Aizen's sword.  
>"It's no use, not even the mighty 0th division lieutenant can defeat me now," Aizen remarked. "And you were so well known centuries ago weren't you Yuuta Fytaigshu, if that is your real name. Is your name really that important? So important that the woman you love cannot speak it at her last moments of life, staring into your vivid green eyes but not able to speak the name of her cold lover?"<br>"YOU BAST-"  
>"My the 0th Division really went downhill since they got replaced as Soul Society's main military force, you can't even hold off my espada."<br>"What the heck are you talking about?"  
>"You don't know?" Aizen smiled pleasantly. "I suppose it's some use having once a Lieutenant that write Soul Society History books."<br>"Momo Hinamori?"  
>"Yes her, rare find, but turns out to be useless and quickly used and eliminated. Anyhow, turns out at the beginning of Soul Society, the 0th division was the main military force, thirteen most powerful beings who alone can topple nearly half a world, however as Soul Society grew the tasks for them were merely to numerous for them even with the help of portals. Then rose a band of spiritual beings with reiatsu enough to wield a Zanpakuto, a single weapon instead of the numerous ones the 0th Division uses, the beginning of the Shinigami. They would act as a police force for the 0th Division for quite a time, until one shinigami became so strong he rose to Lieutenant level, his name was Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Shinigamis began to possess more power than the 0th division and a revolution was going underway, and that was when the Captain of the 0th Division suggested the Taboo. Separating Zanpakuto spirit and Shinigami so the Zanpakuto spirits can serve as mindless army. Lieutenant Yamamoto was outraged by such a idea, but the Captain of the 0th Division was the Shogun of Soul Society and the Spirit King was only a figurehead emperor. Lieutenant Yamamoto and the Captain of the 0th Division finally reached a compromise where Yamamoto gave his word that the shinigamis won't rebel against 0th Division if<br>1. All members of the lost Zanpakuto spirits army has to be Zanpakuto spirits of shinigamis that committed sin and is about to go to hell.  
>2. The shinigamis were to become their own military organization not abiding any command from the 0th Division.<br>3. At least two members of the 0th Division has to be a shinigami.  
>And the fool Captain agreed not considering that the shinigamis might soon overtake the 0th Division as Soul Society's main military force, while the 0th division will be shunt aside as the Royal family and he Spirit King's Private guards. Lieutenant Yamamoto stayed for centuries with the 0th division to make sure the compromise was held, until a incident a few centuries ago which caused the death of two former Gotei 13 captains and in infliction of corrupt elemental spirits amongst the rest of the 0th division including the old man. Amazing story is it not?"<br>"Why are you telling me this?"  
>"Just thought you'd like to know about you comrade shinigamis before you join forces."<br>"Aizen, I am as much a shinigami as you," Yuuta Fytaigshu said.  
>"Why then, did you refuse to become Captain and instead became a ambassador, a option for becoming a unofficial member of the royal guard?" Aizen easily dodged a large attack. "I remember an unnoticed ambassador to the realm of dragons Fuyu Hitsugaya, but he never liked the name Fuyu did he? He was the last descendent of a Light Element Guardian and the first Captain of the 0th Division, the blood of a true 0th Division member throbs within him. That was why he even went to the measure of changing his name to break all ties with the Gotei 13. I think his lover still called him Taro though, quite charming a nickname."<p>

Y U U T A F Y T A I G S H U

"If you just rearrange it."

F U Y U T. H I T S U G A Y A

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

"What did you do Aizen?" Yuuta Fytaigshu yelled into a sudden abyss. "You coward!"

"And you are careless!" Aizen's voice echoed from somewhere. "You'll be able to get out eventually, but not before I use your form to murder all you have left of Marise-chan."

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

"T for Taro isn't it Lieutenant Fytaigshu," Aizen smiled than looked in the distance, the illusion of Yuuta Fytaigshu just finished materializing. "Oh my it looks like your rescue team arrived, and your son has came to help his father. My, he does have Marise-San's lovely hair but your face and definitely your eyes."

The Lieutenants and captains spread out amongst the Fraccion and Espada. Urahara, Shinji, and Toshiro Hitsugaya decided to join Yuuta Fytaigshu against Aizen.  
>"You were always the one to bring in personal conflicts for your advantage, weren't you Aizen," Urahara remarked.<p>

"No wonder Hideaki liked Urahara best," Shinji added.

"Why would you bring up dear teacher at this moment Urahara?" Aizen sighed.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed that Hell has been emptied of over ninety percent of Hollows?" Toshiro barked. "Your wonderful teacher just made everything a lot harder for you."

"Oh yes I did notice Hideaki-sama's reiatsu, pity, I was hoping to see him one more time."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He killed himself in the process of eliminating 30% of my fighting power, but then he was suppose to be dead according to my plans centuries ago."

"Captain Hitsugaya, I need you to take Lieutenant Fytaigshu away for a bit, dealing with illusions is a bit tricky."

Hitsugaya nodded reluctantly and pulled the bleeding dark haired man away.

"I suppose you heard what Aizen said," Fytaigshu panted in pain. "I-it is okay i-if you hate m-me, I had sealed you within a human b-body of a infant when you were born, I d-didn't know you and your g-guardian died in a car accident and you came to soul society and became a Gotei 13 Captain. I am proud Toshiro; though it is too late for me to make amends I would like you to know that even to her last minute your mother was against me sending you away for she sensed you might be hurt, and judging the time worn look in your eyes, you have... At least we look very alike, I don't remember growing so tall at your age though."

"I cannot fully control my powers, my mother gave me a pendant to temporarily gain full control of it," Hitsugaya explained. "My pain was caused by myself."

"You have not yet received your full power, plunge my sword through yourself and you will inherit more power than you ever will have. You will receive the truth too, and maybe you will accept them."

"What truth?"

"Well I know the person who created the pendant was not your mother, and I suppose a certain Tobiume-chan right now is with the person."

Ω

Hitsugaya tensed, from afar Aizen smiled at Shinji. "Are you really sure you should be fighting me? Perhaps Captain Yamamoto will be a better match."

Fytaigshu shakily stood, "Will you accept the powers Toshiro?"

"My title is 10th Division Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of the Gotei 13," Toshiro replied taking his father's sword, then hesitating he handed it to his father. "Perhaps you should do it, it doesn't feels right."

Ω

Aizen easily blocked Urahara's blow, "I think you should be protecting the young Ice Guardian right now don't you…" Aizen dissolved into pieces, an illusion, suddenly out of thin air a hole ripped open and the real Lieutenant Fytaigshu stormed out.

"CAPTAIN HITSUAGYA!" Shinji turned and yelled.

Ω

Aizen quickly stabbed Hitsugaya, feeling very pleased with himself. "Two guardians down and no real effor-"

Someone just cleanly cut off Aizen's arm, another stabbed him through the chest, the form of Toshiro Hitsugaya grew until it revealed a tall man with long black hair wearing traditional Japanese clothing that were alit with flames. "Ow, you didn't have to stab that hard Aizen," the Heavenly fire sprit's Torreya-Kin complained. A few yards away the Ice Spirit Hyorinamaru changed into his human form and held his master on his arms. Aizen felt both cuts in his body were filled with most lethal poison, identical poison.


	25. Chapter 25: The End?

The End?

Flashback 10 days after the battle of Fake Krakura Town

Rangiku Matsumoto finally decided to talk to her captain, for he hadn't ate a bite since they returned.

"Captain!" She shouted upon entering the cave where Toshiro Hitsugaya (Brat) had turned into a freezer. "Holy s**t, what are you planning to do? Sell ice?"

"How did you find me?"

"Hinamori's journal, it seems all child hood friends have a secret hideouts somewhere or the other," Matsumoto smiled sadly thinking of Gin, and then looked at the painted walls of the cave. "The walls are beautiful! Did Hinamori paint all this herself?"

"I made platforms fore her to stand on," Hitsugaya replied. "What do you want Matsumoto?"

"Why aren't you visiting Hinamori?" Matsumoto asked. "You never went to visit her."

"She wouldn't know it even if I did, its kind of hard to greet visitors when you are trapped in a bottle of chemicals," Hitsugaya sheathed his Zanpakuto. "Besides, she kept in this large security room that only Unohana and Kurotsuchi are allowed to enter."

"Yeah right, if you really wanted to see her, you would."

The next second, Rangiku Matsumoto found her captain's sword right at her neck. "Wha-?"

"What if I cut you right now?" Hitsugaya hissed. "What if this sword was stabbed right through your heart, and you realized it was me…"

Hitsugaya sheathed his sword again. "I'm sorry Matsumoto, but you see Hinamori can't even hear my apologies right now."

"But it was a accident Captain!" Matusmoto shook her captain. "You could have never known. And back when Rukia Kuchiki was on trial Hinamori intentionally tried to kill you."

"How dare you compare me to her! She turned like that because of my carelessness!"

"I'm just saying, it was the same for both you and her! Aizen had manipulated both of you to kill each other."

"He knew Hinamori would be incapable of killing me… Both times were actually aimed for me to kill her."

"For gods sake she is older than you-"

"No she's not!" Hitsugaya snapped. "When I first found her she was shorter than me, but I tend to age slower than any with weak spiritual power. Which is why I never grew while she did…"

"Hinamori is a Lieutenant of the 5th Division, and she has become more powerful than we could have hoped. Captain, you are not her father or older brother."

"I'm all she has got, who else does she have?"

"She has me! And the other Lieutenants and Captains, unless you haven't noticed 5th Division is still the most well liked division regardless Aizen's betrayal."

"Matsumoto!"

"Huh?"

"Is that the alarm ringing?"

**Author Note:** Actually in my version, Hinamori's actions + Aizen's actions were what made the Gotei 13 Captains kill her in the real storyline because she wanted to sacrifice herself in order for the death Aizen (it didn't work).

Back to Hell Chapters

**Author Note:** As many might have noticed my italicized words are usually thoughts of a person, in this chapter I decided to include both Hinamori and Hitsugaya's thoughts. Hinamori's are **bolded** while Hitsugaya's are underlined.

Another figure swooped in to catch Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Matsumoto you idiot, why didn't you-"

"Captain? Don't look, oh god please don't look."

A moment of silence, Toshiro Hitsugaya stared at the girl clad in a fiery cloak.

_Hinamori…_

**_Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of 10th Division…_**

_Impossible… This isn't her spiritual power_

**_I killed the one he cared most about_**

_Is this Shiji's work?_

**_I deserver to die here at his hands most but…_**

_Shinji's illusion magic isn't like this, this style of hypnosis…_

**_I must finish Captain Yamamoto's orders!_**

_Could only be Aizen's Kanzen Saimin (Complete Hypnosis)!_

"Captain, the spiritual pressure isn't…" Matsumoto stood above the horizontal barrier, while Hinamori was dragged back within the elemental guardian barrier. "Please don't be reckless, it's not…"

"Matsumoto…"

"Huh?"

"Thank you, for all this time you served under me."

"Captain…"

"But now, I have to find it for myself."

"Find what?"

"Answers," Toshiro Hitsugaya summoned Hyorinamaru and re-entered the spherical barrier as well.

Ω Ω Ω

"Did you come to get your revenge Captain Hitsugaya?" Hinamori sighed. "For, her?"

"YOU!" Hitsugaya yelled as he released his shikai at Hinamori who dodged it swiftly. "DID YOU PLAN ALL THIS TOO?."

"Please get out of the way Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya," Hinamori pleaded. "I need to fulfill Captain Yamamoto's wish."

"Fulfill it in non-existence! I'm here to violently hack you to pieces!"

**_Aizen had said that before I defected from Soul Society, I killed my lieutenant_**

_I said that before, right before I stabbed you_

"You have gotten much more powerful Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya," Hinamori breathed as she used her full-bring powers to deflect his blows. "My lieutenant would have been proud, she-"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF HER? HOW DARE YOU?" Hitsugaya hollered. "YOUR NOT EVEN TRYING, GO ON! RELEASE YOU SWORD."

_Why is it! Even now I could not bear to hurt an illusion of her _

_Those eyes are not her eyes_

_Her hair couldn't have grown that long_

_She is using human full-bring powers _

_She is disguised as a member of the 0th division_

_It is not Hinamori, G*d d*mn it ITS NOT HINAMORI_

**_Nana yake shi _****_Hibana _****_Shichishitō_**

**_Seven Burnt Deaths Ember Seven-Branched Sword_**

"Sensei," Karin cried, suddenly appearing. "What are you-"

High above the sphere, all other elemental guardians paused to watch.

"Get out of the way you two!" Ripashirudo pulled both Ichigo and Karin back. "Master, do you want to get killed?"

"Nii-san," Karin sighed. "Please take Ripashirudo, and kill Aizen! Please save Hinamori-Sama!"

"Take your Zanpakuto spirit? No way!"

"ICHIGO-NII! Don't you get it? You are the only one who is able to wield such power! Ripashirudo is not my power to wield!"

"That power is darkness, I fear it. Why can't Hinamori wield it herself?"

"Darkness is not evil! Darkness will only progress to evil if Hinamori-Sama uses it!"

"Fine," Ichigo sat. "This will take a while though."

Karin quickly exited the barrier. The outside shinigamis and visoreds rushed to him.

"Is Ichigo alright?"

"He's fine Rukia-san," Karin grimaced. "Saisei kura Ōgama!"

"Dark-scythe?"

"This is my real Zanpakuto."

"A new Zanpakuto huh?" Hitsugaya growled. "Might as well change your face."

"Why? Is this a face you cannot cut?" Hinamori replied. "I do not wish to hurt you Captain of 10th division."

Hitsugaya didn't reply, but released his bankai and attacked again missing Hinamori's neck by an inch.

**_This is bad; at this rate he might actually be able to kill me._**

**_Bankai._**

"BANKAI, Tan'itsu no buranchi HIBANA!"

_The hair, it turned back to black_

_Is that strange hair color only an after effect of the power?_

_Hibana… Tobiume and Terroya Kin?_

_Could it be, could she be…_

"Dai nana no shi Benito-seki (7th Death Benitoite)."

"GET DOWN!" Karin yelled as immense power lunged. "That's the power to incinerate a entire living world continent!"

**_I just need to shoot at Aizen from here_**

**_D*mn that brat is in the way_**

**_I need to avenge my lieutenant too!_**

"Lieutenant Hinamori, is that you?" Captain Unohana yelled. "What are you doing?"

**_Liar…_**

**_I was a lieutenant?_**

**_Aizen you managed to fool me again…._**

**_I remember now…_**

**_Hitsugaya-kun_**

**_Why… why is your expression so scary?_**

Hinamori shot towards Toshiro Hitsugaya who stood stunned. Her eyes were a very pale blue; she knew what she must do now.

**_Everything will be all right now,_**

**_Everything._**

Momo Hinamori stabbed Toshiro Hitsugaya in the chest. Matsumoto uttered a scream no one can hear. In slow motion the flaming blade went through. A clear liquid crystal seemed to form in Hinamori's eyes as she moaned in pain,

_Hinamori…_

**_Hitsugaya-kun… _**

_Stabbed me, _

**_Forgive me…_**

_It's really her…_

**_Please smile for me…_**

_Why is she crying?_

**_Hibana, forgive me,_**

_Why do I not feel pain?_

**_It seems, I am a horrible person after all_**

_The blood of feels warm._

**_I think… this is the second time I tried to hut Hitsugaya-kun_**

_It feels so warm._

**_He could never hurt me…_**

Toshiro Hitsugaya stood calmly, unaffected

Momo Hinamori shook with pain

Hinamori leaned her head forward on her friend's torso.

"Sh-shiro chan…"

"Hinamori!"

"W-why do y-you have such a s-scary f-face? Please f-forgive m-me" Hinamori smiled softly. "Dai nana no shi Benito-seki… Saigo ni (end)."

_She's dissolving?_

**_Father, thank you…_**

_My hands, are dissolving too?_

**_Without you I could have never…_**

_I cannot feel pain_

**_Have protected him_**

_What is happening…?_

**_He who always protected me._**

_This blood on my hands_

**_I am the Lieutenant of the 5th Division_**

_THIS BLOOD ON MY HANDS?_

**_I am but a very fine Gladiatorial Sacrifice _**

_NO NO NO NO._

"I h-have, a-always been a b-burden…"

The ashes they dissolved into in each other's place regenerated both figures.

**NOTE FROM AUTHOR: This part is a bit confusing… So Hinamori stabbed Hitsugaya but kind of used Aizen's trick on herself and Hitsugaya. So she actually stabbed herself with Hitsugaya's Conscience, in order to get a stab at Aizen who was right behind.**

Both Zanpakutos appeared

One held his blood-drenched master in his arms as he exited the barrier,

The other materialized in a jet of fire and stabbed a hidden Aizen in the heart

Hibana, weakening along with her master abandoned her human form and materialized again in Hinamori's hand.

Toshiro Hitsugaya was unscathed, stained again by Hinamori's blood.

"Hyorinmaru… Did you heal me?"

"Master…"

"Whose blood is this?"

"Master please calm-"

"WHO'S BLOOD IS THIS?"

"Master…"

"Take me back now!"

"Master it really isn't the time to be-"

"NOW!"

Ω Ω Ω

"ICHIGO!" Karin screamed as Hinamori began falling.

"I KNOW!" Ichigo yelled back as he went forward to catch his mentor. Damn! He thought, he wouldn't be able to make it.

**_Pain_**

**_So much pain…_**

**_But_**

**_I'm free now_**

**_To die..._**

_To Be Continued?_

_Author Note: Should I end here? Kinda tempted  
><em>


	26. Chapter 26: Final Explanations

Final Explanations

"Momo, can you stand?"

"Momo-san… Be gentle Torreya-kun!"

_**Tobiume? Torreya Kin?**_

_**I'm alive.**_

"Stand up, Momoka Hinamori."

_**Spirit King?**_

"Your highness," Hinamori knelt respectfully.

_**This Spiritual Pressure…**_

_**Could it be the Spirit King is actually?**_

"Yes, I am the Captain of 0th Division." The Spirit King said from the shadows. "Still, I did not expect to have to make a appearance."

"Your highness, everything was taken care of. Sosuke Aizen is being finished off as we speak."

"Yet you sacrificed yourself did you not?"

"Well, I didn't think it was relevant… The 0th Division's lives are property of the Spirit Kind and the Royal Family…"

"So it is not yours to sacrifice, in any situation!" The spirit king snapped.

_**I see.**_

_**So you actually do care for your Royal Guards**_

_**So why did you want to enslave Hibana so badly?**_

"Because of a promise, I made to someone."

"Kirio?"

"How did you know?"

_**Because you loved Kirio didn't you, your highness?**_

_**You were the one that forbade Kirio and Hideaki to be together**_

_**I wonder if mother really looked like her**_

_**Chikiro… right?**_

"Momo, what are you talking about?" Terroya asked.

**Author Note:** This is a flashback to when Hinamori was serving in the 0th Division, I think I mentioned somewhere Captain Yamamoto issued her a order, now I'm going to explain things

"Come in," an old man said.

"Your excellency," Hinamori bowed deeply.

"Do you know who I am Momo Hinamori?"

"Sir, you are Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto the Commander Captain of the Gotei 13, the main security force of Soul Society, and you are also the ex-Lieutenant of the 0th Division," Hinamori said politely. "I believe I once served the Gotei 13, however since I have lost my memory I have no knowledge past 0th Division Records."

"But the 0th Division should know everything shouldn't they?"

"That's b•llsh•t, the Records don't hold half the information in the Spirit King's head," Hinamori scowled. "They managed to destroy all of my records as well."

"Then you would just have to remember by yourself," Yamamoto smiled kindly. "You look very much like your father, but your eyes, you got your mothers eyes, and your personality seems much like mine when I was your age."

Hinamori looked down silently.

"Do you know who I am Momo Hinamori?"

_**Grandfather**_

"I have no knowledge of your Excellency's personal life," Hinamori replied.

"Have a seat, I would like to tell you a story."

Hinamori obediently sat across.

"Do you know who was the first Spirit King?"

"Of course, the White King ████████████, he founded soul society ███████ years ago."

"Indeed, ████████████ was the purest and most powerful of all spirits, he was bestowed the title of '•ngel', and his line of descendants shall rule Soul society. He was clad in white, because it was the purest of all colors. But then he discovered that his small group of thirteen pure followers was not enough to keep the threat of the Hollows at bay for all of Soul Society, he asked a faithful friend of his to corrupt his powers in a way that it could be bestowed upon regular spirits so they would have the power the protect soul society. Thus began the shinigamis, and during the era of the second Spirit King-"

"The 'Gray King' ██████████████," Hinamori said. "He was called the Gray King because he allowed black Shinigamis to join the 0th Division though they were never as strong as the white •ngels until you became the Lieutenant the same day as the current king the 'Black King'. You were the first full shinigami to rise to Lieutenant position."

"You have really done your research Momoka," Yamamoto smiled. Then he pulled one arm out of his black shinigami robes, revealing a white robe underneath.

•_**ngel… He is a •ngel…**_

_**I though Lieutenant Fytaigshu was the only one left**_

_**No Fuyu T. Hitsugaya is only half •ngel**_

_**Captain Yamamoto is a full •ngel**_

"Do you know who I am Momo Hinamori?"

"You have not told me anything about yourself yet, your Excellency."

"That's true," Captain Yamamoto sighed. "You may be excused Hinamori."

Hinamori stood to leave, but suddenly turned back. "Sir if it isn't too rude, I would like to know… who are you?"

"If I had to answer that question when I was your age I would say Genryūsai Shigekuni, eldest son of the Gray King, next in line for the throne of the Spirit King."

"W-what? But the Black King is the last •ngel lef-"

"Now there's a habit you inherited from Hideaki, horrible at lying, you know as well as me what the Black King is."

_**A Shinigami**_

_**Spirit King is a Fallen •ngel**_

"The Black King's name is Kunimitsu Shigekuni, my younger brother," Yamamoto sighed. "I was ██████████████'s eldest son and therefore I was the next in line for the throne. The very second ██████████████ dies I was to receive the title as the third Spirit King, be betrothed to ██████████, and name my brother Lieutenant of the 0th Division. However, since we were young, our mother died in an accident, and Kunimitsu grew up rather wild. He never felt that he was in my shadow, and was always sure I could do a better job than he as the sovereign ruler. It was important to me, father's position was very important to me. Kunimitsu though, they had a child whom they named Kirio without any restrictions fell in love with a common shinigami named Chikiro Hikifune. Perhaps the biggest mistake of my life was try to straighten him, I was so use to 'playing dad' and I wanted him to take over the Royal Guard… However this led Kunimitsu to detest me more and more, for he is a fiery man and rather paranoid too. He was young and naïve and unlike me he decided to elope with his mistress. He couldn't see that Chikiro had actually turned rogue and began spying for the Hollows. She persuaded him to elope with her the night before father's death and my coronation. Just before their scheduled departure she decided to assassinate me. That wench decided the easiest way was to seduce me and appeared in my room at the late of night, when suspicious Kunimitsu charged in seeing us he immediately flew into rash conclusion and we were engaged in the most horrible and gruesome duel in history, I believe Kunimitsu hasn't had the courage to rebuilt the castle afterwards, for because of him Chikiro Hikifune wounded up dead. Soaked in blood of his lover Kunimitsu crazed with greif, accused me of having an affair although betrothed to ██████████, and the Central 46 declared me guilty while quickly bumping him up in line for the position of Spirit King. Just before father died however, he mustered strength ad told me the story of the White King our ancestor. The first Shinigami was a blemished •ngel, a story no one else knew, but father knew I was innocent, for Kunimitsu's robes although blackened with dry blood had really turned black underneath. The Gray King died and my brother was named Spirit King wearing his black robes, he appointed me as Lieutenant of the 0th Division, but was unable to marry my betrothed who will not believe I sinned. Only when he washed in the sacred water did he truly realize that he had been blemished for all eternity. I shed my robes and laid them on his back as he begged for forgiveness, I told him he can have mine but father's forgiveness were not mine to give. I told him I would be the scapegoat and act as the one who had been blemished, in return I would be free of the runes and the woman I had been betrothed to would be able to accompany me. He swore to burn Chikiro's body until Hell's fire freezes, but I rescued their child before that and brought it with me to raise as my own. The child alone was innocent; the child alone had the blood of the White King. Kunimitsu returned my white robe ████ years ago when he decided to enslave lost Zanpakuto spirits to guard his Castle, and no one has seen his face since."

Hinamori sat, stunned by the story she heard.

"Your mother grew up fine, I made up a false noble family so her childhood could be normal, even persuaded the Shinuski clan to pretend the Kirifune family was a distant relative," Yamamoto continued. "However Kunimitsu took notice of her over a hundred years ago and decided to bring her to the 0th Division, unfortunately she never accepted him as her father."

"He isn't. No parent would have done such a thing," Hinamori said defensively.

"Kunimitsu is lonely, Momoka," Yamamoto sighed. "I'm sorry I actually have never told you any of this when you served in the Gotei 13, you looked so much like your father but I was unsure, and things happened, many things…"

"What things?"

"Oh, my time is up. I must hurry back to the Gotei 13. Now there is something I want you to help me do."

"What is it?"

"There is a man named Sosuke Aizen, please protect yourself from him."

"Wait, Captain Yamamoto what things?" Hinamori asked. "Captain? Captain!"

_**Step-Grandfather!**_

_**No… **_

_**Grandpa.**_

_**I will protect myself**_

_**I will kill this Sosuke Aizen**_

"So Yamamoto told you hasn't he?"

"Yes, _grandfather_ told me. I remember everything about back when I was at Gotei 13 as well."

"You…" the Spirit King sighed. "You didn't need Yamamoto to tell you right?

_**No, not at all**_

_**You don't deserve to love Kirio**_

_**Not after what you nearly did to her because of Chikiro**_

_**Not after what you did to Hideaki**_

_**Not after what you did to Captain Yamamoto**_

The Spirit King stood and walked out into the light, on his face was a black veil, he wore dark robes, a blemished •ngel.

"I think I've stayed in the realm for long enough. Now listen you have showed Aizen the will of the 0th Division, and you have the right to because there is •ngel, human, and shinigami blood in you, but now you need to show everyone your will."

"I want to ask a favor of you."

"What is that?"

"Once I finish this, please let me have the memory of the fake Krakura town battle."

"How did you know about that?"

"Aizen told me, actually he made me believe I was him and I killed myself as him."

"I promise I will."

"How much time are you going to give me?"

"Ten minutes."

"I'm ready."

_To Be Continued_


	27. Chapter 27: A Single Inability

A Single Inability

"Shiro-chan! Come and play!" Hinamori called. "Come oooon!"

"Momo-chan, don't call him out!" someone protested. "He'd just ruin all the fun."

"Eh? Why?"

"He is so scary! He is like a adult!"

"You know my big brother told me that creepy guy was here when he was younger than us and hardly grows taller or older."

"Stop it!" Hinamori cried and accidently fired a ball of spiritual pressure into a tree. "Oh no is everyone ok?"

"WHOA!"

"THAT IS SO COOL!"

"YOU CAN USE KIDO!"

"YOU NEVER TOLD US!"

"Dinner time kids!"

"Bye Momo!"

"Yeah we'll come and see you tomorrow Momo-chan!"

Why does everyone like it when I use my spiritual power but not shiro-chan?

"Probably because Momo is so open and extroverted."

"Toshiro! Don't sneak up on me like that! And what are you… a mind reader?"

"You are easy to read," Hitsugaya jumped off a tree. "Too easy!"

"Well your grandma hasn't called as yet… you want to see who can climb this tree faster?"

"No."

"You want to have a race to the butchers?"

"No."

"You want to play hide and seek?"

"No."

"You want to-"

"Oh just give up! Momo can't beat me in anything, you are so troublesome."

"Shiro, one day I'll be able to protect you, I've decided to enroll to become a shinigami! Then you and grandma can come to Seiretei to live with me."

"No thanks… that academy is for stuck ups."

"ICHIGO!" Karin screamed as Hinamori began falling.

"I KNOW!" Ichigo yelled back as he went forward to catch his mentor. Damn! He thought, he wouldn't be able to make it.

_**Pain**_

_**So much pain…**_

_**But**_

_**I'm free now**_

_**To die...**_

_Hinamori…_

_You idiot!_

Hitsugaya caught his friend before she hit the ground.

"Hitsugaya-kun…"

"How long do you intend to worry me!"

"Let go…"

"NO! I'm NOT letting go!"

_**I only have 10 minutes**_

_**Bankai **_

"Tan'itsu no buranchi Hibana!"

"HINAMORI, STOP IT! YOU DON'T NEED TO FIGHT ANYMORE."

Hinamori paused.

"YOU'VE HELPED ENOUGH!"

"No…"

"Huh?"

"What I have done to everyone, everyone precious to me, Hitsugaya-kun you will not understand."

"It's not your fault," Hitsugaya grabbed Hinamori's arm. "It was my fault I was unable to keep you out of danger, do you think I didn't feel the same way as you when I nearly killed you? But I'm older now, and stronger, you don't need to-"

"Pathetic!" Hinamori cried,

_She's crying again_

_I don't want to see her cry_

"What?"

"Hitsugaya-kun…" Hinamori suddenly turned and smiled. "You are precious to me too."

With that she disappeared, Ichigo following.

"Kurosaki," Hinamori called. "Lets finish this."

"How did your wound heal so fast?"

"A unexpected ally."

The two appeared where Aizen was battling the Captains.

"Although I have wounded him, he is still regenerating…" Hinamori explained. "He is nearly invincible except… Ichigo you must not transform into your fourth form."

"Then what?"

"Stay here."

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

_In some kind of realm Hinamori conjured._

"Hinamori-kun, what a surprise!" Aizen exclaimed as he found himself in a separate dimension with only Hinamori. "Judging by those runes, you only have five minutes to live do you not?"

"As soon as I die this dimension shall collapse along with me."

"Are you sure? You'll never remember what really happened that day."

"Frankly… I don't care that much anymore."

"Well I can't die yet," Aizen drew his sword. "So I'll just have to force you to bring me back."

"You can't manipulate me anymore Aizen, I'm not that weak lieutenant anymore."

"Weak? Oh no, no, I would never have chosen you if I didn't know you were quite stronger than the rest, but your emotions…"

Hinamori twitched.

"Foolish girl, realms like this are all made of your emotions aren't they? Do you really think you can keep your emotions balanced now you regained your memories?"

_**That is okay…**_

_**Because…**_

"Why don't you say what you really want? If you were going to die, would you really die looking at my face? The face that cut down everyone precious to you, the face that…"

_**I'm scared…**_

_**Shiro… I…**_

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

_Back in Hell…_

"Where did they go?"

"What did Hinamori do?"

"The Spirit King arrived!"

"Hey the barrier lifted."

"What went on?"

"Hey, why weren't we allowed in here?"

"Captain, are you alright?" Matsumoto hurried over. "What happened."

"Hinamori was the one who set that barrier… She is alive… and she is a elemental guardian."

"What are elemental guardians?" Byakuya questioned. "Some kind of-"

"Natural Elemental guardians are part •ngels, the purer •ngel blood you have the more powerful you are," Unohana explained. "Corrupt Elemental guardians either injected •ngel blood in their spiritual bodies or suffered radiation of the sin of killing an •ngel."

"What about Nii-sama?" Rukia asked. "He is just as powerful as elemental guardians…"

"The Kuchiki clan is straightdown descendants of the first shinigamis, the blemished •ngels."

Rangiku sighed and turned around to comfort her captain, only to find that he already left.

"Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Fytaigshu is missing to!"

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

"Where are you going? Hey Toshiro!"

"Quit following me Lieutenant Fytaigshu," Hitsugaya snapped at his father. "I need to talk to Marise.

"Hinamori intends to end this by herself, you really want to interfere?"

"Yes."

"She can do it! Stop underestimating her!"

"SHUT UP" Hitsugaya turned around to face his father, who was still at six foot five and least a foot taller then he. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WENT THROUGH! YOU THINK I WILL JUST LEAVER HER TO DIE?"

"She's going to come back…"

"NO SHE IS NOT, SHE DOESN'T INTEND TO! YOU DIDN'T SEE THE WAY SHE LOOKED AT ME!"

"What about the way you always looked at her? Stop denying it Toshiro, a blind man can tell that you her, yet the only one who you do not show your feelings to is the one you have feelings for!"

(Author note: If you are a HitsuMatsu fan it says "cares about" in the black area ok? If you are a HitsuKuro fan… you shouldn't even be reading this -_- Karin is a freaking guy in this story…)

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUDGE ME!" Hitsugaya lashed. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT, NOT AFTER YOU LEFT ME WITH GRANDMOTHER AND NEVER COMING FOR A VISIT, NOT AFTER TRYING YOUR BEST TO FORGET MARISE AFTER SHE DIED, NOT AFTER HURTING THE ONLY FRIEND I HAD FOR A VERY LONG TIME, THE ONLY PERSON THAT WOULDN'T TREMBLE AT THE SIGHT OF ME!"

"TOSHIRO!" Fytaigshu bounded him with a kido seal. "I'm not… going… to… lose… you… again…"

"LET ME GO!"

"Right after you were born your mother sacrificed herself so everyone especially you could be safe, the last words she said to me was a request to keep you safe. That was why I couldn't visit you, why I had to pretend I had no relationships with your mother, and why I stopped Momo Hinamori from regaining her memories straight away."

"I'm not going to let Hinamori make the same foolish mistake Marise did!" Toshiro exclaimed. "I'M NOT GOING TO LET HER

Flashback ██ years ago Soul Society

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori entered the 10th Division Office. "Your grandma sent you some amanattōs again!"

"Drop them over there," Hitsugaya said absent-mindly shuffling his paper work.

Hinamori cheerfully greeted Rangiku Matsumoto with a hug, then left.

"Captain, shouldn't you at least say hello to her?" Matsumoto sighed. "You haven't seen her in three weeks after all."

"Huh? What? Oh amanattōs!"

Matsumoto shook her head, what a workaholic, I can strip right now and he won't even notice, in fact she did quite a few times just to experiment, nothing.

"Oh Matsumoto, stop flirting with the other officers and chaired shinigamis or I will stop helping to excuse you."

"Hey captain, I think Momo Hinamori ███████████████████████ ██████████████████████████ (unhealthy content)."

"WHAT? SHE ████████████████████ (unhealthy content) WHAT?"

"That caught your attention," Matsumoto chuckled. "Why didn't you even say hi to Momo?"

"She's back? I didn't know…" Hitsugaya said. "I should have known, you were joking. Hinamori is way to ███████████████████ (offensive) to ████████████████████████ (inappropriate).

"Captain, she was the one who delivered amanattōs from your grandma just now!"

"What? Really?"

"Captain… you should really spend more time with her…"

Hitsugaya looked out the window into the distance. "She's not a priority, I'm the captain of the 10th Division, I have to dedicate everything to this job…"

When he turned back he again faced his lieutenants giant boobs, much like years ago.

"Yeah right!" Matsumoto declared mussing her captain's white hair. "This chair can tell that you care about her more than anyone else."

"Gerroff Machumoro! I CANR BREASH!" Hitsugaya complained.

Flashback 17 months ago battle of fake Krakura town

**Author note**: Remember my version added stuff that wasn't in the original manga but hardly affects the story. Aizen is actually Hinamori, with a conscious mind acting Aizen in order for the perfect moment to kill herself (which was acted by Aizen).

"Or did your grudge, against me vanish, the moment Hinamori-kun recovered and showed up here?" Aizen (Hinamori) asked.

Bankai

"Your exactly right Aizen, my blade IS full of hate. I didn't come here to fight you… I CAME HERE TO VIOLENTLY HACK YOU TO PIECES."

Captain Shunshui sighed, so young, so naïve. "Don't be rash now Captain Hitsugaya."

Hitsugaya ignored him. "If your blade is filled with hate, then you aren't worthy of being a captain either… That is what you want to say right Aizen?"

Aizen (Hinamori) forced a smile.

"That's right," Hitsuagaya continued. "I don't care if this fight costs me my position as captain, if it means being able to kill you…"

_In some kind of realm Hinamori conjured._

"Five more minutes… How painful, you shall materialize with no one at your side, pity, after all Toshiro Hitsugaya just finally █████████████████████████." (Author Note: this isn't inappropriate content… just space for HitsuHina fans to imagine pretty descriptive words, and for HitsuMatsu fans to continue reading happily knowing that I totally wrote, "Learned that his best friend was alive.")

_**I will not budge**_

"Wouldn't you rather die in the arms of the one you ?"

_**He will come.**_

_**Hitsugaya-kun definitely will come.**_

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

_Back in Hell…_

"Liar…" Matsumoto thought to herself. "Gin… I wonder if were you this obvious to everyone else except me? "

_Grandma always told me_

_People were like Puzzles_

_Empty puzzles_

_We spend our whole lives finding the right pieces _

_Some pieces are more important than others_

_Grandmother always said_

_Toshiro, protect Momo well, for she is _

_A giant piece in that puzzle of yours_

_A piece of your h_████

"What are you planning…"

_If I renounce my allegiance_

_I will no longer be bound to bid by the 0__th__ Division_

"May walls of iron sand dissolve, a priestly pagoda crumble, glowing ironclad fireflies extinguish. Fall side ways, and roar!" Matsumoto read the incantation to the reverse Gochūtekkan. "I'M NOT LETTING YOU DEFECT YET CAPTAIN, NOT IF I CAN HELP IT."

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya exclaimed. "How did-"

"Instead of questioning me, don't you have someone precious to protect?"

"Matsumoto…"

"It's alright. Just be there, before she-… before she cries her last-… before all you can do is to cry helplessly over her… like I did…"

Hitsugaya nodded, and with a touch of the stone he carried around his neck he disappeared.

"Rangiku Matsumoto…" Fytaigshu murmured. "Were you referring to the death of-?"

"You are well informed Lieutenant Fytaigshu," Matsumoto sighed. "But I could have as well been talking about you and Captain's mother haven't I?"

"The Spirit King decided to award each and one of you to one request. Any request."

"What was yours?"

"For him to free his enslaved lost Zanpakuto spirits."

"How noble."

"Out of pure courtesy I decided to fill in your request for you."

"Oh?"

"Before this one goes to beyond Nirvana, I think you might want to speak with him."

"Who?"

"Behind you."

Matsumoto turned around to see Gin Ichimaru standing there, smiling at her.

"Gin…"

"Rangiku," Gin wrapped his arms around the one he loved more than anything in the world. "Don't cry, that is what I worked so hard to stop you doing."

Matsumoto shook with sadness. "You idiot, why, why did you…"

"There is nothing more painful for me to see the person I treasure cry."

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

Hitsugaya's inner world.

"Toshiro."

_Marise?_

"You want to save Momo Hinamori right?"

_Yes_

"You will have to choose, her life or her memory?"

_What?_

"I can help you save either her life but live forever in the pain of eternal oblivion, or I can give her back her full memory so she can live the last few minutes in knowledge that you and other people were precious to her."

_When she dies that realm she created will disappear right? Along with everything else?_

"Yes."

_Can you take me there? And place Aizen under Captain Yamamoto?_

"Yes, but what do you choose?"

_Memory, I choose for her to keep her memory._

"Are you sure?"

_Can you tell Matsumoto…_

"What?"

_Thank you_

"As you wish."

Ω Ω Ω Ω Ω

_In some kind of realm Hinamori conjured._

"Three min-" Aizen suddenly disappeared. Hinamori collapsed as time ran out for her; a giant influx of memories took over.

_**I remember now**_

_**I remember everything now**_

_**The smallest details…**_

_**I really wish I could see**_

_**60 seconds**_

"Hey," Hitsugaya appeared, Hinamori smiled through her tears. "What are you doing on the ground bed-wetter Momo?"

"S-shiro, W-what are y-you doing here?" Hinamori coughed. "G-get out."

_**50 seconds**_

"No," Hitsugaya sat down lifted Hinamori's head onto his lap.

"Y-you h-have to live… Marise sacrificed so much-"

"Marise was the one who brought me here."

"Hitsugaya-kun… I-I r-remember now…"

_**40 seconds**_

"I know…"

"I-I'm sorry…"

"For me, can you please end your tears?"

"There i-is s-so m-much I w-want to say…"

_**30 seconds**_

"You don't need to."

"You are v-very p-precious to me."

"I know."

_**20 seconds**_

"Sh-Shiro…"

"Stop talking Hinamori… I'm sorry. I wasn't able to protect you."

_**10 Seconds**_

_You don't need to count you know…_

_**I know**_

_Hinamori…_

_**I really missed you… **_

_**I wish I could be here with you**__I promise I will stay by you_

_**Forever **__Forever_

_0_

The End

Author Note: This is where I actually originally intended it to end (I'm a sucker for bittersweet endings.) However, I am releasing a alternative ending, soon.


	28. Chapter 28: Peaches & Winter Lions

Peaches and Winter Lions

"Hinamori-kun?"

_This voice is so familiar…_

_Nostalgic_

_Like a dying flame_

_Why do I fear it?_

_Who…?_

"Hinamori-kun, you will be late for your lieutenants meeting!"

Hinamori opened her eyes; memories trickled slowly back to her, a few memories.

"Captain Aizen!" Hinamori gasped. "I'm so sorry I fell asleep!"

"That is quite alright, I think the Lieutenants have a meeting today about the intruders of Soul Society?"

"That's right!" Hinamori bowed deeply and dashed off.

_My head…_

_It hurts…_

_Why do I feel like I forgotten so much?_

"Ah, Hinamori, you are running late too?"

_Izuru Kira, former classmate and teammate, Lieutenant of third division_

"Kira-kun!"

"What is with that expression Hinamori? What happened?"

"I… don't really know Kira-kun…"

"So annoying, what is the point of a meeting when nothing is even stirring?"

_Abarai Renji, former classmate and teammate, Lieutenant of the sixth division_

"Renji-kun, w-"

_Injured Severely by Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki in a fight_

"Hinamori… stop looking at me like that, I'm not a ghost or Kira's captain," Renji laughed.

"H-how are you standing?"

"What?"

"Weren't you injured just yesterday?"

"Hinamori what are you talking about?"

"Kira-kun, we saw him right? He was injured by that intruder!"

"Hinamori, are you okay? What intruder, Abarai is fine, at least physically," Kira bent down to look at Hinamori in the eyes.

_What is going on._

"The intruders that came to rescue Rukia-san…"

"Rukia? She is still in the human world on her mission," Renji looked worriedly at Hinamori. "What happened, did you break up with your boyfriend?"

"BOYFRIEND?" Hinamori and Kira exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah weren't you seeing that 5th chair from 12th division?"

"What?"

_I was very popular…_

_Most graduates of Shinigami academy wanted to get into 5__th__ Division._

_But people didn't like me…_

_Because…_

"We'll be late COME ON!" Renji picked up Hinamori by one arm and flash-stepped towards the meeting room. "Heh… You are even lighter than Rukia HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?"

"You really thinned Hinamori…"

"YOU THREE ARE LATE

_Chōjirō Sasakibe Lieutenant of 1__st__ division_

"Give it a rest Sasakibe, if it weren't for the sake of our titles none of us would want to participate in such a useless meeting."

_Nanao Ise Lieutenant of 8__th__ Division_

"HOW DARE YOU ADDRESS ME SO!"

"Why shouldn't she? She is just as old as you, and so am I."

_Rangiku Matsumoto Lieutenant of 11__th__ Division_

Matsumoto sighed. "My captain is always so fussy, what a perfectionist, I should have never suggested to recruit him."

"Who is your captain Rangiku-san?" Renji asked.

_But people didn't like me…_

_Because Hitsugaya-kun was always around me…_

"Oh ███████ ████████, he has been around for quite a while, can't believe you don't know him. Pale blue hair, matching blue eyes?"

_No way._

"Wait, Matsumoto-san, isn't your captain Toshiro Hitsugaya?"

"Toshiro Hitsugaya? Who is that?"

"Your captain!"

Silence filled the meeting room.

"Hinamori…"

"ITS OKAY! SHE IS JUST A BIT TIRED," Renji laughed, while Kira attempted Inemuri.

Hinamori cleanly dodged it and drew her Zanpakuto.

_Wait this isn't Tobiume…_

_I have two…_

"Why do you have two swords?" Renji gasped.

_The one in the sheath is Tobiume but…_

_The one I'm holding…_

_Terroya Kin_

_SIN TERROYA_

"Hakufuku…"

_I invented this spell years ago to be able to knock out groups of people at once._

_Combined with Terroya's walls of flames…_

_Why…_

_Where is Hitsugaya?_

_Aixen…_

_That Devil knows answers…_

Hinamori flashed-stepped away from the meeting room, she can not sense Aizen's spirit pressure anywhere.

"Hinamoriiii-chan!"

_Gin Ichimaru…_

_That's the 0__th__ Division uniform!_

"If you don't get out of this imaginary world soon you will be consumed in it!"

"How did you get in here?"

"I'm just a projection, in your mind. Toshiro Hitsugaya tried to save you by sacrificing himself but Aizen took advantage of that moment and created this."

"I have to save Hitsugaya-kun."

"Where do you think he is?"

_The White Tree_

"Hurry Hinamori-chan, I have to go now."

_Please_

_Please still be there…_

_You've always protected me…_

_Now I must protect you too…._

_Please hang on…_

_Hitsugaya-kun._

Hinamori landed upon clearing. Upon her arrival, all other trees vanished except for the huge white one; nothing was left other than the tall white tree.

"Hinamori-kun." Aizen smiled. He sat in a cage of ice. "I underestimated you, I didn't think you would get past those illusions."

"SHIRO!" Hinamori hugged the tree. "Why!, WHY DID YOU DO THIS!"

"I must say that Captain Hitsugaya is foolish, but he is sure a skilled fool."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM, CHANGE HIM BACK NOW!"

"I'm afrain that's impossible for me and impractical for you Hinamori-kun."

"CHANGE HIM BACK!"

"Hinamori… the only way for you to get back to the real world is to set this cage on fire and before you release your soul cutter, do know that Hibana's flame will only melt this cage. If you want to kill me you must cut down that white tree and lit a strip of the innermost layer, then set this cage with the blue fire."

"LIAR!"

"Hinamori, the fire from the tree carries something your blade does not at this moment, your blade carries but hatred towards me. That tree carries all of Captain Hitsugaya's feelings towards you. Something I never did understand."

"SHUT UP!"

Aizen smiled, satisfied. "You can't do it, in fifteen minutes the ice will have melt enough for me to escape."

_The feelings?_

_Oh._

_But your wrong Aizen._

"You are wrong Aizen."

"What?"

"I carry it too…"

_Ittō Kasō is a forbidden offensive technique._

_The practitioner can only activate the spell by using his or her own body as the catalyst._

_The spell of sacrifice._

"S•••, how did you know about that?"

_The spell causes a massive pillar of red fire to erupt from the ground in the shape of a giant katana's tip._

"Captain Yamamoto used it when fighting me in the shape of you."

"FOOL, you can't control it as well as Yamamoto, he is way more powerful than you. You'll get all of us killed, you'll be stripped of your title even if you survive!"

"I don't care if I die here Aizen."

"YOU YOUNG SHINIGAMIS ARE RECKLESS BAST•••, ALL OF YOU!"

_Thats right…_

_Hitsugaya-kun didn't hesitate for me_

_I owe him…_

_So much_

_But he deserves way better than me_

_Because_

_I like Hitsugaya-kun the best_

"Bankai… Tan'itsu no buranchi Hibana!" Hinamori pointed her Shichishitō sword at Aizen, as the fiery wings erupted from her back. "Hibana, you look quite noble today."

_**Hinamori-san, are you sure?**_

_Quite sure._

_**Then… Call my true name.**_

_Jingū Hibana! (Fire Sparks Jingū)_

"STOP YOU BAST•••"

"Hadō number ninety-six… Ittō Kasō!"

Aizen screamed as a enormous flame in the shape of a Shichishitō blade erupted under him, flames in the shape of chrysanthemums sprouted from the cage. The white tree shuddered and Toshiro Hitsugaya appeared again, collapsing. Hinamori too collapsed as raging pain soared through her body. She tried to stand but toppled over.

_I survived._

_My arms…_

_They are still here…_

_But I can't walk…_

_**I have sacrificed your ability to walk.**_

Hinamori looked at Hibana, in a field of chrysanthemums, she had taken off he roy a empress warrior armor and changed to a simple robe.

_Hitsugaya-kun, is he alright?_

_**Yes, he is quite alright**_

_Good.. good._

_Where am I?_

_I can't open my eyes..._

"What a foolish girl!"

_Spirit King?_

"There, there Kunimitsu, I think Fenikkusu did pretty well, I mean i don't imagine Aizen gave her much choice."

_Captain Yamamoto_

"Still if she had just waited thirty seconds-"

"All is done has been done, she wouldn't be able to use shunpo as well with these artificial legs but when she uses Hibana she most likely won't be needing them since the wings alone are fast enough."

_Urahara-san?_

"What did you put in the legs? I can sense a different spirit pressure."

_Yoruichi-san?_

"Oh just her old Zanpakuto, she won't be able to use these legs when she uses Bankai with her combined swords though."

"Genryūsai," The black king sighed. "I'm dismissing Momoka Hinamori from the Royal Guard, she is to return to her former post in the Gotei 13."

"I'm afraid the 5th Division Lieutenant spot is already filled by young Karin Kurosaki."

"You intend to let a mod-soul into the Gotei 13!"

"You intend to recruit a substitute shinigami into the royal guard?"

"Not only Ichigo Kurosaki, but Gin Ichimaru comes too! I was the one who gave him the second chance."

All around the room were cries of protest, as Hinamori opened her eyes she saw Rangiku Matsumoto's eyes filled with tears as she sat next to Hinamori's hospital bed.

"You are not recruiting either of them!" Hinamori jumped up to her feet surprising everyone. "Your highness please!"

"It's alright Hinamori-chan," Gin who was quiet the whole time stood. "I accept-"

"No you don't," Yoruichi smacked him on the head. "Me and Kisuke Urahara shall go in place of them."

"Very well, lets go th-"

Hinamori didn't hear the rest, she collapsed again of exhaustion.

Ω Ω Ω

_A week later_

"You haven't visited Hinamori at all today, what if she wakes up when you are not around?" Rangiku slurred at the interval of taking another long drought of sake.

Hitsugaya shrugged. "I'm a Captain too, and unlike her I don't have a extremely hardworking Lieutenant to take care of all my work.

"Ugh, I have a LOT of personal affairs Captain."

"Don't want to ever know, Matsumoto! I swear you are wearing your robe lower and looser every single day."

"Oh you still haven't forgiven Gin have you?"

Hitsugaya didn't reply instead he shuffled a handful of papers around his desk.

"He wouldn't have killed Hinamori that time, really!"

"Who knows? The only person I'm sure he wouldn't kill is you!"

"And would you kill Momo Hinamori?"

"That is different, I wouldn't hurt anyone except for my duty."

"Yeah right! I wish we were in a Manga instead of a stupid fan fiction written by a dude who has no life, then I could easily flip back on the chapter where you told Aizen that-"

"OKAY, I THINK I WILL GO VISIT HINAMORI NOW!"

"Hey CAPTAIN I THINK YOUR JUST ANNOYED THAT HINAMORI DOESN'T WEAR HER CLOTHES AS LOOSE AS MEEEEEEEE"

Ω Ω Ω

HItsugya flash-stepped his way towards 4th division ward. "Seriously one day I will fire Matsumoto, or maybe I will promote the idea of a dress code-"

Hitsugaya drew his sword to stop a blow and quickly froze the floor of the dark corridor. the figure however jumped up and behind the hanging tapestries. The frozen floor was soon melted by some kind of golden fire shaped in chrysanthemums. The figure quickly flash-stepped behind Hitsugaya but he saw through the move quickly.

This level of flash step is hardly of a Captains but quicker than most Lieutenants, about the same as Mayuri's, thought Hitsugaya. Still, the defense is definitely greater than Mayuri… wait… Hinamori?

Hitsugaya feigned that he was hit and howled in fake misery. Hinamori, quickly landed and rushed over to him.

"Are you al-"

Hitsugaya neatly binded her. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT?"

"Hey! Not fai-"

"Why are you out of BED?"

"Hitsugaya-kun, I'm fine!"

Hitsugaya scooped his friend up in his arms.

"Hitsugaya-kun, did you grow taller?"

…

"Hitsugaya-kun, why is your hair so long?"

…

"Hitsugaya-kun, how is your grandma?"

…

"Hitsugaya-kun why are you not looking at me?"

…

"Shiro-ch-"

"DON'T CALL M-"

"Haha, got you!" Hinamori smiled.

Hitsugaya plooped her onto the hospital bed than sank into the chair.

"Hinamori… I'm so sorry. I was never able protect you…"

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori laughed. "At least you didn't try to kill me like i tried to kill you!

"You didn't even come close, but I nearly killed got you killed twice and now I made you lose…"

"I can walk fine, and besides… You were going to throw away your life for me. I can't compete with that!"

"Don't become captain!"

"Huh?"

"I said, don't become a Captain. It is too dangerous and-"

"So both of us have to train to get better!" Hinamori declared. "Lets go visit your grandma first I missed her!"

…

"Fine, but for the first few years you can't go on a mission without me or Karin."

"What! You trust Karin more than me?"

"At least he can control his emotions."

"Shiro-chan is so annoying!"

"Don't call me that I'M TALLER THAN YOU ALREADY!"

"Then how about just Shiro?"

"That sounds like a girl's name!"

"Shiro Shiro Shiro."

"You look like a ghost from the ring with your hair down."

"And you will look like Captain Ukitake soon if you continue growing your hair."

"I wish we were in a manga instead of a stupid fanfic written by a stupid hobo."

"Yeah me too."

The End (YES THE FINAL END! NO MORE NO MORE!)

NOTE FROM AUTHOR:

-Readers might be interested to know (if you haven't' checked by now) that the Shichishitō or Seven-Branched sword is a actual famous Japanese ancient artifact that Tite Kubo based the Zanapakuto of his character Momo Hinamori on.

.org/wiki/Seven-Branched_Sword

-Except in the manga and anime Tobiume is missing four and three "branches" respectively. So I gave Hinamori in my story another sword and powers that were sealed inside her by her mother Kirio Hikifune (AN ACTUAL MENTIONED CHARACTER BUT NOT HER MOTHER IN BOTH MANGA AND ANIME).

Hibana the combined Zanpakuto of Tobiume and Torreya-Kin (not actual Bleach Zanpakuto purely my creation) has a real name Jingū which is named after Jingū tennō (Empress Jingū) who use to be considered as the 15th imperial ruler of Japan, the sword is mentioned in her biography, and i imagined the human form of Hibana similar to the artistic interpretations of her.

.org/wiki/Empress_Jing%C5%AB

Ittō Kasō was a actual spell used by Captain Yamamoto in the battle of fake Krakura Town

.com/wiki/Itt%C5%8D_Kas%C5%8D

-The Scene at the beginning of Aizen's illusion is during Soul Society arc, when Hinamori was suppose to wake up and discover Aizen "murdered"

-In Japanese Momo = Peach, Momoka = Peach Blossoms. Toshiro=Winter Lion


End file.
